


ISO

by Bluekip



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls with Guns, I try, Maxine Caulfield - Freeform, Mystery, Police Academy AU, Romance, Slow Burn, Thriller, chloe price - Freeform, pricefield, warren graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekip/pseuds/Bluekip
Summary: Maxine Caulfield, a 21 year-old recruit in the esteemed Arcadia Police Academy, makes up her mind to work hard and become a good cop. Her roommate, Chloe Price, however, is just here to make her step-dad get off her case for once. The two find themselves stuck in the rabbit-hole plaguing Arcadia Bay, the mysterious case of a serial killer only known as ISO, who apparently abducts young ladies, drugs them and takes skin-crawling photos of them in their most vulnerable state. What secrets will the duo uncover about the academy and the bay? Trying to focus on a serious case, while having the largest crush on your roommate, is not an easy task.[ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	1. Arcadia Police Academy

Chapter 1:

_Well this is it, Max._

Maxine Caulfield, a 21-year-old brunette got off the Greyhound, she slung her duffel bag onto her shoulders and fixed her headphones in as she listened to music. Taking in the establishment that stood before her. Arcadia Police Academy, in the brick. The only police academy in Arcadia Bay with an esteemed reputation due to its excellent teachers and one-of-a-kind curriculum. It was Maxine’s dream to become a police officer, and she worked hard for it ever since she moved from Seattle into Arcadia Bay to pursue college education. A Bachelor of Science in Criminal Justice. This certificate gave her the push she needed to get accepted quickly into APA, despite most police academies not requesting anything other than a high school certificate or Diploma. Max happily went the extra-mile and this appealed to her superiors apparently.

She took a quick look at her schedule which she received along with her acceptance email. Her blue eyes scanning for ‘Monday’. Aha!

Monday:

6:30-7:30 Physical Training

8-12 Classroom

12-1 Lunch Break

1-5 Classroom

A smile tugged on her lips as her heart raced with enthrallment. Her first day on her journey to becoming a police officer of the law! She can’t wait. Today was Sunday though, so for now, she has to use this day to familiarize herself with this institution. Starting with: Settling in her room. APA has dual accommodation rooms, so this means she will live with a roommate. She winced when she remembered that detail, her social awkwardness held her back from making many friends, and so she prayed that her roommate will cut her some slack.

She tried her dandest to follow the map of this academy to the dormitories, but she groaned as she realized she’s walking in circles. Having passes the same place twice. She stood in her place, a confused look taking over her freckled face as she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows trying to make sense of the damn thing. A gentle pat on the shoulder demanded her attention and she whipped her head back to the sound of, “Hello! Are you lost?”

The voice belonged to a guy who looked around her age. His chocolate brown hair brushed neatly despite its wavy nature, he offered a friendly smile and so Max thought she could use his help. “Uh yeah, actually,” she chuckled, “This is my first day here and I’m so lost.” She shook her head. To that, the guy laughed and offered his hand, “Happens to the best of us, Name’s Warren. Warren Graham.”

“Max Caulfield.”

“A bachelor of Science in Criminal Justice, huh?” He grinned knowingly,

“Wow...” Max fluttered her eyes, taken back a bit,

“Yeah I read the application forms of my classmates, uh... Hope you don’t think I’m weird or anything.” Warren chuckled rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“N-No I’m actually impressed. Didn’t think anyone would have the time or interest.”

“One of the traits you gotta have if you wanna pursue cybersecurity.” He chuckled. “Well, what’re you looking for, Max?”

“The dormitories, please.” Max groaned, “I’ve been lost for almost half an hour.” She complained.

“Sure! Just follow me through here.” Warren said over his shoulder as he started walking, followed by Max. “You look like you’re already familiar with the place.” Max commented, looking around at the posters hung on the walls.

“Yeah I got here since yesterday and took my time mapping the place, besides I’m a local and so getting here was easy in the first place.”

“You’re from Arcadia Bay?” Max asked,

“Yep! Born and raised!” He gave her a toothy grin, “Got my Bachelors of computer engineering here too.”

“That’s cool.” Max replied with a light smile, spotting a sign that said ‘dormitories’ and pointed towards North. “Well’p! We’re here, Max!” Warren smiled, “If you need anything else you can always call me.”

“Uh sure!” Max tried not to sound rude, but that was sudden, asking for her number like that. Though he seemed harmless so she agreed and swapped numbers with him. To that, he gave a hum of approval once he got her name registered, “Well then that’s my cue. See ya in class, Max!” She could’ve sworn his voice trembled a bit. Was he nervous?

Anyway, she made her way to room 219 and rose a brow as she realized it was already unlocked. She also heard muffled voices and chuckling from behind the door. Oh dear, this means her roomie’s already here. _Well whatever, lets get this over with asap_. With that, she opened the door and was greeted by two girls sitting on the bed laughing as music blasted from a HiFi on the desk. Their laughter gradually died off as the both spotted Max who froze on the spot. One of the girls had long blonde hair, she can see a single blue feathered earring dangling from her left earlobe. The other girl... God... The other girl, beautifully sculpted face, sharp, piercing blue eyes that stared at her with confusion then anger. How could such pretty eyes be so angry? It’s almost a crime... Her short strawberry-blonde hair tucked beneath a beanie. Adding even more to the rough exterior that made Max’s breathe hitch in her chest for god-knows-what reasons!

“Oh shit! Sorry!” The girl with long blonde hair stood up and made her way towards Max. She held her hand and shook it, displaying such a warm smile Max swore it felt like basking in the sun on a May afternoon. “You must be Chloe’s roommate yeah?”

Max was too dazed to speak, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the strawberry-blonde, staring at her now with a neutral expression and a hint of curiosity. “Yeah,” Max spoke softly. But then she snapped back to reality when she realized the girl mentioned a name foreign to her, “Wait who-“

“Chloe Price.” The girl pointed at her friend in the back, who nodded at Max with a look of acknowledgment. “Maxine Caulfield, right?” It was Chloe’s turn to speak up. Max swallowed hard and nodded, forcing a small smile, “Yeah, uh, Max, please. Never Maxine.”

The two girls broke into laughter, the girl who held her hands patted her back, “Fair enough Max. Name’s Rachel Amber. This is my friend Chloe, although you already know that.” Rachel giggled. Rachel is beautiful, Max thought. A natural. _But Chloe_. Chloe was something else. Max’s heart stumbled around in her chest when she discovered a newfound urge to get to know Chloe, to be able to laugh with her like Rachel is doing right now.

_What the fuck is wrong with you, Caulfield? What are you thinking? You barely met the girl!_

“We were just chilling around your room; hope you don’t mind having me.” Rachel grinned,

“O-Of course not! You seem like fun,” Max smiled, feeling all warm inside.

“Aw, your roommate’s hella cute, Chlo.” Rachel placed a hand on her chest and turned back to Chloe, who snorted and rolled her eyes. _God she’s pretty..._

“We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other. I’m sure of it! I’ll leave you two for the introductions n’ stuff. Later!” Rachel waved and exited the room. And just like that, the room went from sunny, warm and cozy to cold, silent and awkward. Max was still glued to her spot, anxiously rubbing her arm. Chloe gave her a cold stare, as if she’d done something wrong. “What’re you waiting for?” She cracked a smirk, nodding her head towards an empty bed across the room, “Have a seat, pete.”

Max’s movements were robotic and weird, even Chloe took notice and chuckled at that. “So uh,” Max settled the duffel bag on her bed. It’d be rude to just ignore Chloe’s presence and get straight to packing. “Hi?”

“Sup.” Chloe lied on her back and produced a cigarette pack from her pocket. Max’s eyes narrowed at that, _should I tell her smoking is prohibited or should I just let it slide?_

Max opted for the best option that won’t ruin her chances of being good friends with her attractive roommate: ignorance.

“Where you from?”

“’Round here.” Chloe mumbled, a cloud of smoke escaping her lips. “You?”

“Seattle.” Max smiled lightly and played with the zipper of her jacket. “Moved here for college and um… Yeah.” Max nodded; gosh this is so awkward! Say something you idiot!

“That’s cool.” Chloe nodded, “Never went to college.”

“Oh, that’s cool too.”

“I guess.” Chloe shrugged; her expression masked by a thick cloud of smoke. She squished her unfinished cigarette on an ashtray she had placed on her chest and sat up. “I’d love to catch up Mad-Max but I gotta blow.” She said, placing the ashtray on the desk and grabbing some keys. “See ya later,” Max waved. Chloe gave her the ‘o.k’ hand and walked out.

_That was so awkward._

_Chloe is... So much different than I am. Was it really a good thing that she’s my roommate?_

_For fuck Sake, Max, she smokes in campus. She has trouble written all over her face. If you want your reputation around APA to be all good you best avoid interacting with her too much._ Her consciousness snapped at her.

 _And what the fuck was that all about? Finding her pretty and all that shit. You’re here to work hard and become a cop, not become the protagonist of some romcom so get your shit together!_ Her internal monologue continued. Max pondered over that question, but in the end, as she unzipped her duffel and started unpacking her belongings, she chalked it up to a simple logical reason: Physical attraction.

The kind of attraction you have when you see pretty strangers. Nothing more, nothing less. Son enough it will dissipate by itself and leave Max with a clear mind. After all, it’s already easy to establish that Chloe is the complete polar opposite of Max. Anything more than _friendship_ is unlikely, and even _that_ sounds farfetched. The girl seemed so closed in on herself, she sounded like she didn’t want to talk to Max at all.

_Well, Max. Welcome to your new home, recruit._


	2. First Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max attends her first class about the infamous ISO and gets assigned a research project with Chloe. Things are still a little rough around the edges for the two.

Max’s phone rung at 5:30 in the morning. The sun did not yet rise as it was still October, with winter slowly slipping in, mornings grew short and nights stretched on. Max felt her way sleepily on her nightstand trying to snooze it, seeing as Chloe huffed in annoyance and turned to her side, stuffing a pillow against her ears.

The brunette was eager to start her day. She got up and brought her headphones with her, putting on the ‘ABPD’ hat backwards and slipping into an ABPD jacket, she kept her shorts though. She changed into her running shoes and headed out for the first of many morning jogs. She set the timer to 15 minutes and started jogging, breathing through an open mouth and taking in her surroundings.

 _I don’t remember Chloe ever coming back after our awkward meeting._ She thought.

 _She must’ve slipped in while I was still asleep... What was she-_ Her mind caught on, she shook her head to snap herself back into reality, _No, Max. Focus. Breathe._ She took in a lungful, and exhaled slowly, hearing the thumping of her shoes against asphalt.

15 minutes later, Max was already drenched in sweat. Small, salty beads forming on her forehead as she wiped them with the side of her thumb. 25 pushups and some squats later, Max’s phone alarm went off again, declaring it to be 7 in the morning now. Max headed back to the dorms; Chloe was still snoring lightly. The freckled brunette made her way to the showers and freshened up before getting breakfast and getting into uniform to head to her class at 8. Before heading out though, Max stopped in her tracks looking back at her roommate.

 _Should I wake her up or.._ She bit her lip. She shrugged, she doesn’t want to deal with grumpy Chloe now.

“… before his execution in 1989 he confessed to 30 homicides that he committed in seven states between 1974 and 1978. The true number of victims is unknown and possibly higher.” The instructor told, pacing around the room, reciting these words as if he’s telling an age-old story imprinted in his brain. Of course, he would, he’s no other than Mark Jefferson. One of the brightest Police Academy Instructors known in the area. He walked around the classroom, hands behind his back as he continued.

“Bundy was handsome and charismatic in nature. He exploited these charms to... Draw... His victims in. Unsuspecting that this gentleman right here,” he pressed something on his remote that changed the screen into the powerpoint’s next slide. It was displaying a picture of Ted Bundy, a wolfish grin plastered on his face. “.. Is hiding a hideous monster behind that façade.”

Max’s pen scribbled furiously across the page, she loved listening to Mark Jefferson and she can hear him on forever. She gave him her full undivided attention as she took notes.

“In fact, Ted Bundy was so admired by his community that some people defended him in court. Others did not believe that such a handsome, well-mannered young man is capable of such gruesome acts. This only goes to show, everyone, that looks are indeed misleading.” Jefferson paused with a smile on his face, Max can tell he was enthusiastic about the subject he’s teaching. That alone is admirable. “Which is why, when in future crime investigations _, everyone_ is a suspect unless proven innocent. Do not let social status and external looks trick you.”

Max raised her hand, Mark smiled and nodded at her. “But what does Ted Bundy have to do with ISO?” She asked, as the topic of today’s class wasn’t Bundy, it was a notorious serial killer who takes lives by overdose and beatings. Max saw a girl scowling at her from her peripheral vision but chose to ignore that as she saw Mark begin to speak.

“Excellent question, Max!” He clapped and flipped to the next slide which displayed the infamous photos taken by ISO, of vulnerable young women, in humiliating positions. The class murmured amongst themselves. “ISO, as you all may know, is a pseudoname. An alias. Probably referring to a camera’s sensitivity to light. Theodore Robert Bundy share similar characteristics with ISO. Despite their different method of killing and the way the victims are found, both are believed to have a high and reputable socio-economic status.”

Max winced, feeling for the poor lost souls ISO claimed. All for his sick hobby.

“Dilated pupils, slumped posture, blood-shot eyes… Those unfortunate girls are being drugged, forced into playing muses for ISO’s luxury.” Jefferson spoke, furrowing his eyebrows. “And yet, ISO leaves them in random areas, barely clinging to life.”

“So, the cause of death is respiratory depression due to overdose?”

“Exactly, Mr. Warren. Opioids, young officers, are respiratory depressors. The victims we find barely on the edge of life all share similar signs of ‘being high’. Poor muscle co-ordination, lack or delayed response in reflexes and increased heart rate. And some we… Never find at all.” Mark glanced at his watch and his eyebrows shot up in realization. “Well, I’m out of time but uh! Hey! Guys, settle down!” Jefferson said before anyone could leave.

“Now I know this is your first day, but you have to get used to working hard since day one. I want you guys to pair up with your roommates and search for more examples of criminals who used charm and charisma to escape blame for their crimes.” He got groans and sighs in reply from his students, he chuckled, “This is only to help you people understand ISO and his motives.” He reasoned. He bed his students farewell before leaving the class to themselves waiting for the next instructor to come in.

Max finished her notes and sighed, sitting back. _Partnering up with Chloe huh?_ She looked around; she didn’t find Chloe at all. She groaned and let her head fall onto the desk. Why is she being paired up with a slacky?

“Sup Max.” Warren’s familiar voice greeted her, she pulled her head up and smiled sweetly, “Hey Warren.”

“So, first class with Jefferson. Pretty amazing huh?” He smiled; Max’s eyes sparked with enthusiasm.

“I know right?! He’s so good at what he does! I can’t get distracted; his explanation is just so good!” She blabbered on; Warren chuckled. “Dude, I wish we could’ve paired up for that research thing. It’s uhm.. It’d be a lot better than getting stuck with Prescott dude over there.”

“Prescott? We have a Prescott in our class?” Max rose a brow. Despite being in Arcadia Bay for 4 or 5 years, Max already knows of the infamous Prescott family. They own half, if not most of the town.

“Dude, Sean Prescott owns this academy. His son? Nathan Prescott? Is an honor student here.” Warren pointed towards a guy with blonde hair, combed backwards. He was slouching in his chair, talking to a group of people while playing with his phone. “He didn’t even undergo physical or psychological tests before admitting. His dad has big influence.” Warren continued.

_Damn.._

“I don’t know, Warren. Just because he’s the rich kid doesn’t mean he’s all that bad right?”

“You got a big heart, Caulfield.” He retorted with a smirk; Max rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, we might not be able to work on serial killer research together. Buuuut~” He dragged on, producing a flash drive from his pocket. “We could watch documentaries together. Whaddya say?”

Max laughed, True Crime documentaries?! Count her in!

“Sure thing Warren, I’d be happy to.”

“Cool. I’ll see you around, Max!” He jumped off her desk when the next instructor came.

Max yawned as she made her way back to the dormitories. It’s 5 pm now and the day is done. But Max had her evening planned. Starting with a quick nap, study session then more physical training. She may be very good in the academics, but she feels insecure about her ability to keep up in physical training. When she approached room 219, two similar figures sat nearby, heavy clouds of smoke surrounding them.

 _Un-fucking-believable, this girl!!_ Max frowned, _smoking outside without a single care in this fucking world?!_

She approached the two with every intention to scold them, but her anger evaporated immediately the moment she met Chloe’s eyes. Chloe, in turn, just grinned and waved. “Mad-Max! How was Jefferson’s class?”

“Hey Max! We meet again!” Rachel greeted, taking another drag from her cigarette.

“At least you guys get some e-cigs.” Max sighed and rubbed her temples. Chloe and Rachel exchanged confused looks. “You guys know smoking is not allowed on campus, you’re either brave or dumb to have a smoke outside in broad daylight.” Max said with a little more venom in her voice than she intended.

“The fuck do you care?” Chloe frowned, “At least I had the decency to smoke outside and not choke you with the stuff in our room.” She added. Rachel gulping as her eyes go back and forth between the two. Tension high in the air.

“I care because I’m your fucking roommate! Whatever _bullshit_ you pull is gonna get _me_ in trouble eventually.”

“Oookay, you two are really acting like some old married couple. Relax, both of you.” Rachel got up, hands extended towards both girls to calm them down..

“Max, I promise you not to smoke outside, we’ll go somewhere else, somewhere hidden. But I can’t promise you that we’ll stop, it’s a bad habit.” Rachel told Max before turning her head to Chloe, “And Chlo, calm down for a little? Max is just trying to obey the rules here, we don’t have to drag her into the dark side.” She snickered. Apparently, she has a potent effect on Chloe. Because the strawberry-blonde’s scowl quivered and turned into a smirk as she rubbed her forehead, muttering “Whatever, Amber.”

Max felt… A slight.. Pinch of jealousy. Rachel has that kind of effect on Chloe?? If anything it’s rather impressive!

Max sighed, “I’m sorry I just…” She looked at Chloe. “Jefferson said we have a research project you and I have to work on. So, when you’re done please talk to me so we can get started okay?”

“Capeesh.” Chloe puckered her lips into an ‘o’ as she breathed out ashy smoke, it swirled in the air in random shapes. That.. Did something to Max’s heart. Whatever that was.

Max waved at the two and walked into her room. What on earth is happening to her mind? She gets along a lot better with Rachel yet none of the things she does draws any weird response from Max. Again, Max thought, you’re not here to crush on people like you’re in highschool. You’re here for work.


	3. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max struggles at physical training. She gets to know Chloe a little more, and the fluttery unknown feeling intensifies.

Max breathed in the refreshing scent from her coffee. She smiled and hummed with appreciation as she took a sip. This place serves her favorite cup of coffee here on this side of the universe! She used to come to Books N Beans when she was still a college freshman, in this very same seat, in this very same corner. The brunette sighed and sat back against the chair, she had her laptop and notebook on the ready in front of her, next to her coffee. She listened to the noises in this place, the chattering of people, the loud whirring of the coffee machine and the clinkering of glass, and best of all, the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

She isn’t here to admire the esthetics of this place however, nope. She’s here on a business trip with her roommate and partner Chloe Price. This girl had singlehandedly and successfully pissed Max off over the course of her first week multiple times. Her snarky comebacks, punk rebellious attitude and sarcastic comments often succeeded in drawing a reaction out of Max whether good or bad. But that doesn’t matter now, they’re adults, they know better than to keep bantering at one another. So they agreed to start working on their research together, here in this very coffee-shop at 6 pm...

_She’s late. Of course, she’s late, she always is._

Speak of the devil.

Chloe sauntered her way into the café; it was weird not seeing her in the usual uniform. She wore a loose white tank top with collar sinking dangerously low, underneath a black blazer and jeans that looked like they were ripped and stitched back repeatedly and- what on earth, are those suspenders dangling at her hip?

The blonde with a beanie slipped into her seat and shifted to a comfortable position, “Sup, Maxamillion.” She snickered, knowing all too well that these nicknames trigger Max sometimes.

“Hello beanie head.” Max rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Done with your afternoon smoking session?”

Chloe rolled her eyes again, “Seriously dude, I used to smoke pot when I was 19. I find it an achievement I downgraded to just nicotine.”

“Downgraded?” Max laughed in disbelief, “You’re too hardcore. How on earth did you make it in the academy knowing you used to blaze?”

“Being the daughter of ex-military douche has its perks I guess.” Chloe shrugged, smirking at Max who shook her head _. Whatever will we do with you, Price_?

The two busied their eyes scanning their surroundings as silence took over. They’re not used to being by themselves even a week after living together. When Chloe’s not sleeping, she’s either with Rachel or with Trevor and Justin and she doesn’t attend every class. Max barely sees her; their lives independent from one another. Max was okay with the fact now, she enjoys Warren’s company and the small talks she has with other recruits.

“I think we should uh,” Max pointed shyly at her laptop, Chloe seemed to snap back from a daze as she said, “Huh? Oh yeah, sure.” She scooted closer to Max so she can see the laptop screen. “So, any crazy killer on your mind Maxine?”

“Max.” The brunette elbowed her friend in the ribs, she grimaced and chuckled, “And no, uh... Not really. We can start looking around though.” Max’s fingers tapped quickly against her laptop’s keyboard. Silence loomed over the two.

Over the course of four hours, the two girls surfed the web, reading articles and journals about several serial killers similar to ISO and his psyche. Eventually they settled for Richard Ramirez. The duo picked more official reports about him and delve deeper into his investigations. Analyzing his mental health, discussing stuff about narcissistic personality disorder. Max and Chloe started feeling exhausted and drained and decided to call it a day and return to the Academy. Max was satisfied, Chloe knew much more about forensics than she thought, and she ended up with a bunch of notes and reports up her sleeve.

* * *

Tuesday 6:30 am

Max was up an hour ago, doing her usual morning routine which involved jogging, pushups, squats, shower then breakfast. She changed into uniform and was surprised to see that Chloe wasn’t in the room, usually she’d be on her stomach with a pillow on her head snoring lightly.

The first thing on the recruits’ schedule for today is Skill training. That usually involves physical training in the obstacle course in a grassy field almost 120 yards big, it was rather impressive considering this is a small academy compared to the others. Max can see the layout of the course with metal rails they have to balance themselves on, tire run, walls they must climb, mud crawl and so on. _Boy this will get intense._ Other trainings they are expected to receive, as their instructor Rick said, would include firearms and close combat. Max got _thrilled_ , she felt ready to take on every single challenge.

From the corner of her eyes Max had spotted Chloe, in training outfit that closely hugged her form. It came as a shock to Max to see how well-built Chloe was - despite her appearance and attitude - it looked like she had done workouts from before, judging by her biceps and calves that protruded neatly whenever she moved her limbs. Only when she placed her hands against her waist, laughing with Rachel, did Max notice the modest set of abs that pushed out from her abdomen and- _Good god in heaven Max what has gotten into you? Are you seriously checking out Chloe? Of all people?_

_Well the training uniform doesn’t help at all! How’s that my fault?_

Wait, was that three-bullet necklace always there?

_Stop staring, Caulfield you absolute disaster…_

Rick Armstrong, their physical training and skills instructor informed the recruits of the order in which they’ll complete the obstacle course, starting with the balance rails and ending with the mud-crawl. He wanted them to repeat the cycle until they can’t feel their feet no more.

Once he blew the whistle, everyone moved out in order. It was utter chaos at first, some of the recruits fell off the balance beams, some had managed to climb the wall but couldn’t for the life of them land decently, some tripped over the tires. Rick rubbed his temples, a vein bulging from his forehead from shear anger.

“Don’t rush the training, and don’t push!” He yelled out, cursing under his breath.

The first loop was a disappointment for Max, she thought with all the exercise she’d done she would at least pass a couple of obstacles easily. But her body was sloppy, and her movements were uncoordinated. Academically she excelled, but she always knew physical training was her weak point.

The brunette jogged her way towards the climbing wall and begun to climb it with a lot of hardship. Her muscles refusing to cooperate. She grunted and gasped for breath as she struggled to make it to the top. In a matter of seconds, however, Max noticed a figure dash up the wall to her left, she looked up and saw Chloe, in a flash, hoist herself with ease over the top of the wall and landed with a grunt.

“Atta girl, Price. Keep moving!” Rick cheered.

Max froze in her place, looking weird just clinging to the wall motionless like that. She shook her head to bring herself back to reality and growled. She can’t let Chloe outrun her! She’s worked too hard for this! She forced herself over the wall and – she’d like to believe she jumped- fell down the top with a thud. She stumbled forward and her body caved in, giving in to the exhaustion, her muscles sore and aching. She can hear the roar of her blood in her ears as her lungs double-timed for air, her heart beating wildly to the point she felt it will leap out of her chest. She panted, head sinking low as she stared at her dirty hands forming fists against the ground.

“You good, Caulfield?” She looked up at Chloe whose breath was also labored, sweat trickling down her temple. “C’mon get up,” She offered a hand and pulled the brunette up on her feet.

Rachel jogged towards the girls with two hydro flasks, “Here, hydrate. You both smell like shit,” She chuckled breathlessly, still jogging in her place. Her high ponytail waving gently a she did.

Max snatched the hydro flask and downed half of it, some of the water ran down her neck and dampened her shirt but she didn’t care. She was a mess, skin flushed, hair disheveled and drenched in sweat. “Easy, easy,” Chloe placed a hand on Max’s hydro flask lowering it a little. “Thanks Rach. Max, don’t strain yourself.” Chloe jogged backwards before returning to the task at hand.

Rachel must’ve caught Max staring in an awe because she snorted and laughed, nudging Max playfully. “Down, Max! Down, girl!”

“W-What?” Max snapped her head towards Rachel with a bewildered expression. With her rose-pink cheeks and freckles dusted across her skin it actually made her look adorable.

“You’ve been staring at Chloe this entire time. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you got a bad case of- “

“N-No no no it’s nothing like that!” Max shook her head vigorously while waving her hand around, “I-I was just wondering… It’s just that… Chloe, she seems… She seems so familiar with the exercises. And I just…” She rambled on, speaking too quick for Rachel to pick up any comprehensible word but the blonde just smirked knowingly. Watching with amusement as the freckled girl kept her blabbering, “…And I just admire her skill and I’m motivated to… I uhm… how is she- “

“Her step-dad’s ex-military,” Rachel started jogging, motioning for Max to follow in suit.

“He retired that’s true, but he still treated Chloe like a soldier more than a daughter,” She said, looking down at her feet.

“I uhm...” Max started.

“He wanted her to follow in his footsteps and do something good rather than just lay about. Chloe was not the college student type anyway, so this job suited her in his eyes.” Rachel continued, “Ever since she was 14, he’d put her on a strict diet and training routine.”

“He used to train her back home?” Max widened her eyes,

“I told you, Max. A soldier more than a daughter. Chloe resisted at first, tried to run away from home but she had to come back eventually. She gave into the routine but used this opportunity to escape her step-dad and his obsession.” Rachel snorted shaking her head. “She’s still rebellious and vulgar like when we were 17.”

“You knew Chloe from before, right?”

“Uhm... You could say so, heh.” Rachel’s cheeks felt hot, but with the sweat and the reddening of the skin under the glare of the sun it was hard to tell from Max’s perspective.

“You gotta understand-“ Rachel exhaled, “Chloe has had it hard after her biological dad passed away. Her mother moved on too fast, she didn’t. She got into a real tough phase with all the weed and booze,”

Max sighed, looking on ahead. A soft look of sympathy taking over her expression.

“Well I gotta finish another lap. Good luck out there, Caulfield! Don’t let your eyes wander too far!”

Max’s run came to an end as she groaned. Whatever it is she was feeling, Rachel easily picked up on it. Of course, she would. She’s so emotionally smart; she can read people easily and see through their intentions.

As the lesson approached an end, the instructor gave the recruits freedom to use whatever obstacle they found the hardest. So, the batch dispersed into tiny groups, each gathering around an obstacle. Talking amongst one another or helping each other out. Max was by herself trying to do sit-ups, but as per usual her strength failed her, and she couldn’t push her upper body up from the ground. She fell onto her back, knocking the air out of her with frustration. Chloe and Rachel make it look so easy and yet…!

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Max sat up; her gaze landed at Chloe who now looked at her with a smug smirk. “What?” Max asked, kind of fed up and ready to take her frustration on the strawberry blonde.

“The sit up. You’re doing it wrong. You’re moving your legs.” Chloe sat down and grasped Max’s ankle, the physical contact sent electricity up Max’s spine leaving behind a tingling sensation that Max has accredited to the post work-out soreness. Nevertheless, it freaked her out, “W-What’re you doing?”

“Relax! I’m trying to help.” Chloe sighed, “Please just, trust me when I say I know what I’m doing. Lay back, flat against the floor.” She instructed, “Hands crossed against your chest.”

“Fine.” Max sighed flopping back and crossed her arms like a mummy. Her inner child laughed at the thought.

She felt Chloe hold her feet firmly against the floor with Max’s knees bent, “Now, use the uh... Lumbar portion of your back.”

Max pushed on with a struggle, finding it a bit harder.

“C’mon you’ve got it,” Chloe said. Hearing those words, Max pryed herself off the floor in an attempt to either prove herself to Chloe or just because hearing those kind words gave her the boost she needed. With every push she made, her face approached Chloe’s like a natural magnetic pull. Chloe didn’t seem bothered and the two were focused on the training. When Max was done, she flopped back against the floor. Chest heaving as she drew quick and deep breaths. Chloe smirked and sat back, bracing her weight against an arm.

“Way to go, Maxamillion!”

“You helped, I guess.” Max smirked breathlessly; Chloe snorted “You guess?” She repeated, scooting closer and reaching out her hands to tickle the smaller girl. Max jerked her waist away in an attempt to escape but was too exhausted to pull it off. She panicked and laughed wildly, flailing her arms about as she tried to push Chloe off. Eventually though the taller girl stepped off and stood up, brushing dust off her legs and helping Max up.

“Not too bad, Maximus. Just keep training and you’ll do just fine. Don’t push yourself too hard.” She said, looking genuinely concerned.

“I’ll try- “

“seriously Max. Give yourself a break.” Chloe smiled. Max’s heart swelled at the display of concern from Chloe’s part. It was a much-welcomed change from the usual careless and snarky attitude she gave Max otherwise.

“Thanks, Chloe. I’ll keep it mind.” Max nodded and watched as Chloe headed off probably to the showers. Itching the back of her head as she looked down at her running shoes.


	4. I've Got Your Back, Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets in trouble for drinking in campus, Max takes the heat. Despite the tough situation they find themselves in, the two girls start to finally get along.

Dragging her feet lazily across the marble floor, hands dangling on both sides and keys grasped lightly, Max lingered towards room 219. She looked at her phone and looked at the digits saying ’11:35 pm’. God, it’s been another long day. She’d spent almost all of her day studying, working on the report and training again at the obstacle course. With a flick of her thumb she scrolled though the dozen messages sent from Warren as usual; mostly consisting of comments about serial killer documentaries. The nerd. He’s sweet and endearing but sometimes _too_ insistent.

The room was already unlocked, Max opened the door and looked into the dimly lit room where Chloe laid across her bed with a bottle of vodka grasped in her hand. Max stared at her in disbelief, she felt all the fatigue and the exhaustion she’d gone through this week manifest as boiling anger and its about to spill all over the place and drown the _stupidly attractive_ strawberry blonde, now wasted as fuck on the bed.

“Maximoo!” Chloe exclaimed laughing, raising the bottle while holding her phone with the other. “S’bout time you’re here. How’z school?” she snickered and laughed at her own joke.

“This has gone way too far, Chloe.” Max didn’t bother to close the door behind her. She was too distracted and angry. “This behavior is going to get us both kicked out!! Do you know how hard it’s going to be to join another academy if that happens?”

“Relax, no one’s around to see. And you’re not going to have a hangover the next mornin’.” Chloe, despite her drunken state and slurry words, clearly looked pissed. “I’m sick of your complainin’, Max- “

“And I’m sick of having to cover up for you! Those smoking and drinking sessions affect me just as they affect you. The instructors notice your absence and ask me about you and I just... I run out of excuses and it’s embarrassing- “

“Then tell ‘em to get you ‘nother roommate for fuck sake! Maybe Waldo will do!” Chloe’s tone rose higher with each syllable.

“What?” Max squinted her eyes genuinely confused and thrown by Chloe’s directness. Did she mean Warren?

“I ain’t a fuckin’ kid, Max,”

“Neither are you an angsty teenager anymore. Keep this- “Max pointed at the bottle of Vodka, now half empty, “-Off of campus!”

“You know what, you fuckin- “Chloe now shot up, nose-to-nose with Max. The two girls will be at each other’s throats any second now until-

“What on earth is going on here, recruit?”

The two girls paled and turned towards the door with a swift motion, shock draining their expressions as they spotted Rick Armstrong standing at the door looking fed up.

“What are you ladies screamin’ out about at midnight for-“ He stopped mid sentence when his eyes fell onto the Vodka bottle in Chloe’s hand.

“Both of you, chief Raymond’s office now.”

Max and Chloe swallowed hard and exchanged looks.

* * *

“I understand that a habit is a habit but, in this institution,” Raymond Wells, the chief of the APA stood up from his leather seat and paced around his office. Despite his calm demeanor, Max and Chloe knew that he’s disappointed and angry. The punishment will not be an easy one, and Max fears getting expelled.

“-In this institution we like to enforce discipline, self-restraint and a sense of responsibility onto our recruits here in Arcadia Police Academy.” He continued, he stood in front of the two girls sitting in their seats. “Chloe, your stepfather has served his country well. I welcomed you into this establishment when he vouched for you, I thought he raised y- “

“Look, I get it.” Chloe shook her head, looking aside with crossed arms and a scowl.

“Watch your mouth, Price.” Rick snapped from the back. He stopped when Raymond raised a hand telling him it’s fine.

“Maxine,”

Max flinched only for a second long enough for Chloe to notice. The blonde’s expression somewhat softened before looking back at Wells.

“You came into this academy with exceptional knowledge background and spotless record. All your instructors seemed to be quite satisfied with you. I hope you did not have anything to do with this.”

“Which one of you is the owner of this bottle here?” Wells lifted the bottle and waved it between the two girls. Max watched Chloe’s mouth twitch, for the first time she saw fear in the blonde’s eyes even if it only lasted a millisecond. Rachel’s words echoed through her mind and bounced about, _‘She had it hard after her biological father passed away,’_

_‘Her stepfather treats her like a soldier more than a daughter,’_

“It’s mine.” Max said, perhaps a bit too loud in her panic.

Chloe’s eyes snapped wide; her brows shot up as she looked at Max jaw agape. She never expected Max to step up for her, fully knowing she will get in trouble and spoil her record like this.

Raymond sighed, “Is that true, Price?” He turned to her. Chloe looked at Max who seemed to nod slowly as she gulped, she turned back to the chief and nodded her head reluctantly.

Wells shook his head; he pressed his lips into a thin line to express his displeasure. “You girls know what happens if you break the rules in here,” He said sitting back down. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Expelling them is a head-start.” Rick commented, crossing his arms.

“And that’s the usual procedure for standard recruits,” Raymond added. Chloe looked at Max and felt her heart plummet to her feet when she saw how broken and scared the girl is. That was her dream, and she’s chased after it so hard only for Chloe to fuck it up with her ignorance.

“But you both are not just standard recruits. Max you have an outstanding performance in your academics, Chloe, your strength and experience in firearms from your stepfather is another desired trait. You two are indispensable to the academy. Perhaps if you work together, you’d become a good team. But no mistake around here goes unpunished,”

The girls listened and looked at him attentively, awaiting their fate.

“Mr. Rick?” Raymond looked up.

Rick sighed, “Triple the physical training for you two and janitor duties. You’ll be cleaning the bathrooms with a brush and taking out trash for two weeks. If this doesn’t break you, I don’t know what will.”

“You heard the gentleman.” Raymond smacked his palm against his office, causing Max to flinch. “Out with you now. I don’t want this conversation to happen ever again.”

“T-Thank you Mr. Wells. I promise you will not be disappointed.” Max mumbled quickly and got up, weak in the knees as she wobbled her way out of the office with Chloe following.

“Price. It isn’t a good trait in a cop to throw the blame on another comrade.” Raymond called after her, causing the blonde to stop. She did not look back though. “I understand your condition, but you have to cooperate. When you two end up in the field, you’re going to have to depend on one another.” He added.

“…Yessir.” Chloe mumbled.

* * *

“Right then, ladies.” Rick sighed, giving a bucket and a brush each to Max and Chloe. “Start with the ladies’ bathrooms then the corridors and gather the trash tomorrow. I want to see this place as spotless as my fuckin’ head,” He tapped his bald skull, “C’mon get on it.” He smirked and with that he left the two to themselves.

Max practically kicked the bathroom door open and dipped the brush in the bucket before aggressively brushing at the floor. Chloe followed silently and gulped when she noticed just how mad Max seemed to be. She didn’t dare speak, but she wanted to apologize. To make amends, to start over, _anything_! The guilt is practically eating her alive right now.

She chose her ultimate move: Suave.

The blonde began working too, brushing away the mold and god-knows-what off the corners. “Told ya we’ll be fine, Maxam- “

“Chloe,” Max started and huffed.

 _Okay, okay. 'Shut your trap.' I get it_. Chloe rolled her eyes.

Silence loomed over again. Before Chloe could bite her tongue, she was at it again, “Hey this isn’t half bad! Found a coin!” She turned to show Max a dime that she had just found. “Must be my lucky day.”

No response from Max. Only the sound of violent scrubbing.

Chloe cleared her throat. _Think, Price. What do you normally do when a hella cute chick is so mad at you she could rain bullets at your ass at any given minute?_ She thought.

Out of nowhere, Chloe belched. Still under the effect of alcohol apparently. The abruptness of it all and the way it tore through the silence like thunder was embarrassing. However, Chloe heard a chuckle. She turned towards Max and snickered, “Well excuuuuse me~” She laughed and patted her chest, “Must be ole vodka still in there. Op, hold up, ‘nother round comin-“Another burp. This time sending Max into a laughing fit.

“That’s disgusting!” She chortled.

“There she is!” Chloe grinned widely looking at Max as she held her sides from laughter. The brunette flicked her off as she cackled, Chloe feigned an offended gasp. “Maxine Caulfield! How rude! Apologize now!” She laughed. In an instant, “Heads up!” Chloe grabbed her bucket and flung its content towards the shorter girl who shrieked and stepped to the side but still got soaked.

“Chloe!!” Max cried while Chloe laughed hysterically, Max reiterated by grabbing her bucket and getting Chloe drenched. The blonde didn’t seem to mind though because she stood still, opened her arms and closed her eyes in anticipation. They continued chasing each other and squirting spray cleaner back and forth between them till their stomach hurt from laughing too hard.

The two girls now drenched in water continued to scrub around since they splashed the entire restroom with their buckets. Their laughter died down a little and the mood has uplifted a little bit. Max was still recovering from their laughing fit when a drenched Chloe hugged her lazily, arms wrapping around her shoulders, “I’m sorry, Max.” she started. “I got you wrapped up in my mess and dragged you down. Thanks for taking the heat.”

Max became aware of her heart pounding faster at the contact. Sure, it was icky to be hugged by someone drenched in water with your sticky clothes on, but that person was Chloe. So, it did not matter to Max.

“It’s okay, Chloe.” Max replied, she patted the girl’s wet shoulder, her palm making clapping sounds when it met soggy clothes. “I’m glad we didn’t get kicked out though.”

“You really took one for team Chloe, Max. You’re hardcore.” Chloe smirked, “That was an epic win!”

“Sure, it was.” Max rolled her eyes, “Just tone it down while you’re in campus, won’t you?”

“Whatever you say Maximax.”

* * *

“God, I reek!” Max walked awkwardly, her wet clothes clinging to her. She smelled like literal shit from spending two hours cleaning the bathrooms.

“We are one with the rats.” Chloe followed causing both girls to giggle.

Despite the sticky situation they’ve found themselves in, Max felt like she had just begun to get along with Chloe. She can tell because Chloe had a goofy smile on her face. She felt her heart flutter with joy now that she’s smoothed things out with Chloe. “At least we’re in this together.” She shrugged.

“Indeed. I call dibs on the shower!” Chloe laughed and with one smooth motion, she slipped off her blazer and tank-top throwing them at Max’s face with a splat! Before breaking for their bathroom. “Ugh, yuck!!” Max pried the clothes off of her and laughed when she heard the door slam. She looked down at Chloe’s damp clothes, dripping with water and shook her head. Chloe was childish in an endearing matter. She groaned in realization when she found out how late it was. She and Chloe will be beat in the morning that’s for sure, and for the rest of the foreboding 2 weeks ahead filled with labor, scrubbing and more labor. At least with Chloe around it’ll be a lot more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter update because i'm hella HYPED


	5. Tell Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe celebrate finishing their assignment by heading off to Two Whales Diner. The pair take this opportunity to know more about each other.

Wake up at 6:30 am, exercise, shower, breakfast.

The usual morning routing dragged on throughout Max’s 2nd week. But these days she has a lot of welcomed changes that she found herself enjoying. Taking the trash out and janitor duties with Chloe which allows the girls to catch up and mess around, working on the research together where they get to share their enthusiasm for criminal science, and training together at the obstacle course where Max follows Chloe’s lead. The brunette finds herself getting better at the exercises thanks to Chloe instructions and encouragement. It was honestly the best week Max had gone through, if you put aside the fact she’d smell like poop by the end of the day.

Today was nowhere short of exceptional either. She attended class, trained in the obstacle course and had lunch with Chloe, Rachel and Warren. She loves the company of those three people and the way Chloe pushes Warren’s buttons is hilarious! But now here she is in the dorm room with Chloe, several cups of coffee and red-bull cans sat on the desk as they’ve been finalizing their report and presentation. An indie rock band played tunes from the HiFi next to them; they both stared into the laptop screen.

“Alright, and…” Max’s fingers clicked away at the keyboard before she smacked down the enter key with a loud _tap!_

“Fin!” She grinned. Chloe threw her head back and groaned “Finally!!!” She sighed and rubbed her eyes, “We’re fucking _done_ with this shit.” She mumbled.

“Wasn’t all that bad! I loved your idea of making a table of comparison between ISO and Richard.” Max looked at Chloe with a smile full of appreciation. Chloe’s been a huge help in making this report possible.

“Chloe Price, and her 1,000,000 dollars worthy ideas.” Chloe sat back in her chair with a goody-goody smirk.

“Right.” Max shook her head. She saved their little project and sipped her cold coffee.

“Y’know what this calls for, Mad Max?” Chloe grinned devilishly, “Uh-huh.” Max played along, a juvenile grin tugging at her lips.

“Celebration at Arcadia Bay’s best Diner, duh!!” Chloe stood up and fetched her keys and cigarette pack. “C’mon get the bony white ass in gear.” She said excitedly as she shoved her feet into her boots and pulled her beanie against her head.

Max readied herself in her favorite Jane Doe sweatshirt. Chloe has always commented on her ‘hippy style’ but Max doesn’t care. She loves her clothes.

The two exited their room and walked on to Chloe’s old Ford F150, sitting in a crooked position in the parking lot. Max got in and put on her seatbelt, looking at Chloe who slipped in smoothly. This is Max’s first time in Chloe’s car, she looked around in awe as the little decorations within the vehicle really screams _‘Punk!’_ to her. Edgy, snarky tags marking some areas here and there, empty crushed beer cans, a few pens tossed around and weirdest of all; an Elvis Presley bobble-head on the tablo.

“Nice ride, Price.” Max laughed, pointing at the bobble-head.

“Thanks! Fixed her up myself.” Chloe puffed her chest out in pride as she revved up the engine hearing it roar to life.

“You did?” Max asked.

“I was about 17 when I was visiting my home away from hell, American Rust.” Chloe paused when she saw Max’s confused expression, “It’s a junkyard Rachel and I used to hang out in. Medicate n shit, yknow? Talk about our issues, blow off some steam.” Chloe went on as she drove out.

“I found this truck abandoned in the junkyard, decided to fix her up and here she is now.” Chloe patted the steering wheel with a chuckle. “you and Rachel are something else.” Max mused, mentally kicking herself for bringing up Rachel. She felt… Selfish. Wanted to enjoy her time with Chloe.

“Yeah you could say that.” Chloe replied. “She and I hooked up at one point.”

 _Rachel is dating Chloe?_ Max’s heart felt heavy, her stomach churned in the worst way possible. _Rachel and Chloe… together? Max you fucked up big time._

“We split up though.” Chloe continued, not noticing how Max’s body stiffened, then relaxed.

“Why?”

“Both of us are thick-skulled and stubborn. We wanted to ditch this hicktown when we were teens but… Rachel wanted to take it slow, I wanted to up and disappear just like that.” Chloe shook her head, “Even after 3 years of being together, the arguments became more intense. It was taking a toll on both our mentalities, so we decided it’s best to stop.” She continued.

“Did it work?”

“Yeah. She and I are still hella best friends, but she has her way, I have mine. Simple as that.” Chloe shrugged. Max let out a soft ‘oh’ and nodded her head, returning her gaze to the people and the cars they drove by.

“You?” Chloe asked, she received a confused _‘huh?’_ from the brunette before she chuckled somewhat nervously. “I-I mean, if it ain’t too personal. Have you ever dated before?”

“Only once.” Max recalled her ex-boyfriend from Seattle. “I met him in a hockey game- “

Chloe barked out a laughter followed by a quick, “Sorry Max I just-“ she giggled, “A hockey game.”

“Yeah.” Max chuckled, “We talked about our favorite bands, tv-shows and stuff. We exchanged numbers and yeah.” She shrugged. “Though we eventually grew apart. We called each other less and he started seeing other girls already, so I called him and cut it off.”

“Way to go Max!” Chloe shifted in her seat with a grin. “Join the dark side, fuck ‘em boys.” Chloe snickered, “Y’know! Be gay, do crimes as I always say.”

Max went into a laughing fit, her cheeks colored with all shades of pink.

* * *

“Here we go, Two Whales Diner.” Chloe parked her truck near a white RV and pushed the car door open. Max admired the vintage feel of this place, with neon blue whales propped on the roof of the restaurant. Chloe smoothed her clothes as she led Max inside the diner, the smell of freshly made waffles, brewed coffee and fried food hit her olfactory sensors. Max breathed in and exhaled, smiling. “This place suits you.” She said.

“That’s weird, but thanks.” Chloe gave her a side look. They passed by truckers and teenagers until they arrived at a booth just next to an old jukebox. “Sweet, my old booth. Have a seat, Max!” Chloe exclaimed.

_Crash!_

“oh shit…”

“You broke another mug again?”

Max peaked hear head over Chloe’s shoulder. She saw a broken coffee mug on the floor, a man looking sheepish and the waitress -she assumed- standing there with her back turned to the brunette.

“No refills for you.” The waitress mumbled and turned around calling, “Sam can you clean up the goddamn glass I’m busy here,”

“Yup!” Another voice came from the kitchen.

Once the waitress approached the two new costumers Max can see realization coloring her face, “Well look what the whales brought in, Chloe E. Price in the flesh.” She mused with a southern accent, placing a hand on her hip. Now that she’s a lot closer, Max can tell how time had taken its toll on her having wrinkles and thin droopy lips. But she looked beautiful, nonetheless. She gave off a warm and inviting aura that reminded her of her own mother.

Upon hearing her name with that tone, Chloe flinched looking sheepish, “Aha,” she chuckled nervously, “H-Hey mom...”

Mom? Mom!?

“No call or a text for two weeks straight! David and I were very worried you know?” The woman’s expression softened, she then looked at Max and smiled. “And you even brought a beautiful young lady here too! She a friend of yours, darling?”

“I-I’m Max…Hello, ma’am.” Max felt flustered as she shook hands with Chloe’s mother. Chloe snorted and shook her head.

“Awh, ain’t she just precious? Welcome, dearie, I’m Joyce. Chloe’s mother. So, you girls here on a date?”

Max’s head felt like a teapot, so hot it could blow steam from her ears. She ducked her head and looked aside, flapping her lips helplessly trying to come up with words, that is, until Chloe interjected. “Nah we’re just getting a treat for finishing some work for the academy.” She said almost too quick.

Joyce sighed, “You never called Chloe. See if you did, I would’ve prepared somethin’ nice for you girls.”

“Y-You should keep your parents up-to-date, Chloe.” Max said trying to distract her mind.

Chloe huffed, “I can’t believe I drove you all the way here just so you can gang up on me with mom!” She protested childishly. Max let out a soft chuckle and turned to Joyce.

“I hope you’ve been keeping her out of trouble, Max. Chloe can be too much sometimes.”

“Oh, I should know.” Max teased giving Chloe the look. It was Chloe’s turn to blush at that, “Are we gonna get something to eat or what?”

“Um I’ll get…” Max quickly scanned the menu, she grinned once her eyes landed on her favorite, “Belgian Waffles!”

“Eggs and bacon.” Said Chloe while looking outside the window.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy,” Joyce nodded and walked away.

Max quickly swatted her hand at Chloe’s forearm, “You didn’t tell me about your mom!”

“It never came up, geez!” Chloe retaliated by shoving Max’s hand playfully.

“She’s amazing. She’s so kind and pretty.” Max smiled in the direction of the kitchen.

“Yeah she is.” Chloe muttered, smiling to herself too. “Anyway uh, while we’re waitin’ for our grub.” She started.

“I wanted to, y’know, apologize for being a dick for the last couple of weeks.” She ruffled her hair underneath the beanie, a habit Max had noticed she does when she gets nervous or irritated. “I got stuff going on back home, it’s no excuse for being a douche but I mean-“

“Hey, it’s alright,” Max smiled, fully willing to start again. Chloe did seem genuine in this moment after all.

“We all have things to go through, I just want to uh... Yknow be someone you can count on.” Max found herself jittery upon saying that, mentally slapping herself for saying such a weird statement. _What do you mean ‘someone you can count on’?? What the fuck?_

“Like... Y-You know someone you can trust.” She blabbered way too quick. Chloe chuckled and nodded her head quickly, “Yeah I get you. So, uh... How about we start over yeah?”

“That’d be great. A much-needed break from the bullshit you give me,” Max smirked,

“Same here sista. You’re a headache.” Chloe said with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Max have grown accustomed to it and finds it rather attractive. “So, tell me ‘bout Seattle. Is it filled with hipster artsy kids like you?”

“Well uhm, Seattle’s nice, I guess. I love the sights there especially from the top of the Space Needle tower.” Max told, “Highschool was okay though I didn’t have a lot of friends. I kind of, find it hard to fit in, you know?”

“Psht, don’t fit in then.” Chloe cracked a sideway smirk, “Easy. Blend _out_. That’s what I used to do.”

“Easy for you to say, Price.” Max chuckled, “Sometimes I wish I had your confidence.”

“Huh?” Chloe looked at Max, confusion painted across her face.

“You don’t give a shit about what people think of you, and you seem so sure of yourself. I wish I had that sometimes.”

Chloe blinked a few times, she shifted again in her seat laughing a little while rubbing her palms on her thighs. “Thanks, I guess? If it’s worth somethin’ I wish I had your motivation to do better in the academy.” She snorted, resting her elbows on the table and bracing her cheek against her palm.

“Why not?”

“Look I... I just joined the academy to get my step- führer off my case. He wouldn’t stop bothering me about joining law enforcement, making something... anything out of myself.” Chloe shrugged,

“Sounds like you were trouble, huh.” Max smirked,

“You have no idea, Maxamill.” There it is again, Chloe’s toothy grin.

They stay like that, staring at each other, each pulling a smug smile as if declaring a challenge. Most likely called: who can piss off the other first. The sound of Joyce’s heels snapped the pair back to reality, they thanked her for the meal and began to dig in.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Max begun, “Why does your step-father want you to join in?”

“He’s ex-military. But now he’s just a security guard with PTSD and paranoia. Rambo still thinks he’s at war.” Chloe mumbled, “His name’s David Madsen.”

“I’ve heard of him before.” Max said, “Makes sense… Though I do feel bad for him, he must’ve seen terrible things.”

“yeah but it’s no excuse for him to be a fucking-“ Chloe caught herself getting riled, but she sighed and looked aside dismissively. “Anyway, long story short, I joined APA just to make step-dick shut up. It also gives me reason to get outta home.”

Max had the feeling there’s more to Chloe than just that. But she figured her stepdad must’ve been so unbearably harsh that Chloe had to just run off and sign herself away.

“What about you? Why did you join?” Chloe forked at the bacon,

“It’s nothing too impressive, really.” Max chuckled and brushed her fingertips against her cheekbone, pushing back some stray strands of her hair. “I just, wanted to become some sort of superhero ever since I was a kid. But in this reality the closest thing I can think about is being a cop.” She shrugged. “I just uh… Want to have a good impact on Arcadia Bay I guess.”

“That’s...” Chloe started laughing, “Sorry, that’s… The hippiest thing I’ve ever heard, Max.” She chortled. Max furrowed her eyebrows, cheeks reddening from embarrassment, “Hey stop! I told you my reason, no fair!” She feigned a frown, but she couldn’t resist. Chloe’s laugh was contagious and soon the two girls were laughing like a drain.

So, this is how it feels to be on good terms with Chloe Price. The warmth Max once felt when she met Rachel returned to her, now ten-folds stronger than ever.

The laughter died down eventually.

“What do you think about this whole... ISO deal?” Max looked to her side at the blonde, who looked up from her plate.

“He’s a psycho-ass obsessed with all this weird photography wumbojumbo; I hope he rots in hell.” Chloe sneered,

“I feel so furious and upset. All these young ladies our age going through fucking hell, watching that creep just… take photos of them.” Max looked down, “Even the ones that make it out alive cannot remember how he looked like at all. Just how much dose does he use...”

“I hope they catch the fucker.” Chloe voiced. Silence took over again.

“It makes me kinda sick too,” Max stared down at her half-eaten waffles. “I used to like photography when I was a kid.”

“So, you’re a lil photobug huh?” Chloe asked, wolfing down her eggs and bacon while she talked.

“I guess? But I kinda stopped when I got into college.” Max rubbed her arm nervously.

“You gotta show me the pics you take, Caulfield. Maybe Rachel and I can pose for you someday,” Chloe winked, “You could use some hot models.”

“Perhaps I could,” Max shrugged, quirking her lips into a smile.

* * *

“Fuck I’m pooped,” Chloe yawned and stretched as she and Max returned to their dorm room.

“Who says that anymore?” Max laughed,

“This bitch that’s who.” She pointed at herself, sending Max into a laughing fit. The loud ringing-tone emanating from Chloe’s phone had interrupted them, Chloe shoved her hand into her pocket cursing. She looked at the caller id and her eyes sparked in recognition. “Op, that’s my cue.” She, for whatever reason, decided to show Max her phone to find Rachel calling. Despite the friendly smile, Max felt that pinch of jealousy again. She found herself wishing to spend more time talking and laughing with Chloe.

 _What are you saying Max? Chloe has the right to have friends other than you, the fuck?_ She scolded herself.

“Wanna come with?” Chloe smiled, grabbing her keys again. “You don’t gotta smoke or whatever- “

Max felt a mixture of happiness and envy at the same time. She wanted to tag along, but she’ll definitely feel like a third wheel or… More of a dead-weight wedged awkwardly between Chloe and Rachel. So, she opted to stay instead.

“I-I’d like to, but I have to check our presentation one last time and then um... Just go sleep.” She pointed at the bed, fumbling with her hands nervously hoping Chloe would buy it.

Chloe paused but then nodded with a smile, “That’s cool, Mad Max. Don’t strain yoself girl.” She smirked, waving at her as she headed out.

Now, left alone with nothing but her thoughts, Max sighed and sat on the desk. This feeling, whatever it is, isn’t going away. And it’s only getting worse now that she’s a tad closer to Chloe. The brunette found that the busier she gets the less time she has to think about any of this. Thus, she began to work on the report again.

This whole serial killer thing, it makes her skin crawl. Gives her goosebumps. She’s so thankful they were caught and brought to justice; their reign of terror ended. But the vicious cycle never stops, another serial killer is on the loose and he could be anywhere.

_Click!_

She’d hate to think about what he’s doing at this very moment, enjoying his freedom...

_Click!_

_“Beautiful. You look so… Innocent… So- **STOP IT, STOP MOVING**!!!”_

_“Looks like you need another round to calm you down. Fucking…Ruining my shot like this…”_


	6. Wolf Amongst Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe discover something terrifying while eavesdropping on Chief Raymond's office.

_Okay, Max. This is it. Today’s the day. Just calm down..._

Max fidgeted around in her seat, her heart pounding like a drum in hear ears, feeling sick in the stomach as the time for her research presentation drew near. She tried taking in deep breaths, she tried thinking of anything else other than the presentation, but she couldn’t. Her social anxiety kicking in making her head spin and her stomach churn with uneasiness. Everyone will be looking at her, including Nathan and Victoria. Those two stuck up and arrogant rich kids will not miss a chance to throw sarcastic comments that can bring her self-esteem plummeting down.

“Earth to space cadet? Hello?”

She turned and whispered a soft ‘huh?’ to Warren who was sitting on her desk. “Max, everything alright? This is the third time you zone out on me, I’m not that boring, am I?” He seemed sheepish, scratching his neck.

“Oh n-no I just…” Max sighed, closing her eyes. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“Doesn’t seem like a little to me.” Warren’s smile was sympathetic. He placed a hand on Max’s shoulder, looking hopefully, “Hey! You’re gonna do just fine, Max!” He grinned. “I know you’ve been working really hard on this, you’re gonna impress Mr. Jefferson I just know it.”

To be honest, Max felt a little better. She and Chloe did pull several all-nighters… And besides, it wasn’t like this was her first time presenting anything. She’s done this numerous times in college, yet her social anxiety persists. Perhaps because she doesn’t know anyone else in class except for Warren, Rachel and Chloe.

“Thanks Warren,”

“I’m always here for you Max.” he nodded, rubbing Max’s shoulder a little _too_ intimately. It gave Max a weird, uncomfortable shudder down her neck.

“Down, boy. Or do I have to put a leash on you?” Chloe joined in, swatting Warren’s hand off. “Good morning to you too.” Warren rolled his eyes.

“Sup Maxamill? Missed me much?” Chloe turned her attention back to Max, her face beaming. A total change from her expression when she looked at Warren.

“Chloe, I’ve literally seen you this morning.” Max snorted,

“Guess you did. So how we feeling?” She instinctively draped an arm around Max’s shoulder. Chloe's touch never triggered the skin-crawling sensation of unease that Max felt when Warren did the same. The contact was very much welcomed, it sent a warm sensation through fabric and into Max’s heart. She felt herself melt into Chloe’s touch, she didn’t want to question it, she needed Chloe’s support right now.

“A little jittery but um, I’m a lot better now.” Max nodded; eyes crossed in determination. “There’s my super Max! Atta girl.” Chloe ruffled her hair, the brunette laughed.

“So, what did you guys pick?” Warren changed the subject promptly, “Richard Ramirez. You?” Max replied.

"Charles Shobharj." Warren glanced at Nathan.

“So, how’s working with a Prescott kid huh?” Chloe smirked, arm still proudly resting on Max’s shoulder like it’s a natural thing to do.

“It’s honestly amazing but confusing at the same time.” Warren looked lost for a moment, “He has a really great background on criminal history. But he has these… random fits of anger over the smallest stupidest things.” Warren went on. “Once, he went berserk because I-“

“Graham!” Speak of the devil. Nathan Prescott was fuming with rage as he approached the trio. “I’ve wasted my fucking time looking for you! Where the fuck have you been?”

“Uh… Here?” Warren rose a brow, Chloe barked out a quick laugh at Warren’s boldness. Max could see Warren’s mouth twitch into a smile. However, the brunette jumped when Nathan smacked his fist onto her desk, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as he screamed, “You think that’s super funny, bitch?!” He growled at Chloe who just smirked and tightened her grip around Max, reassuring her that she shouldn’t be so scared.

“Yeah! I think it’s hilarious! I’ve taught you well, Waldo.” She grinned.

“Listen, don’t get your wallet in a twist. I’m here now. What do you need?” Warren placed a hand on Nathan’s shoulder. Prescott swatted his hand off violently and clenched his teeth, “Watch your fucking mouth, Graham. I could get you suspended if you keep bitch-talking like this!”

“Get off his case, Nathan.” It was Max’s turn to speak. Despite her voice wavering a little, after all she’s scared of this Prescott kid with anger issues but having Chloe next to her gives her a boost of confidence. Whatever Nathan was going to do, he couldn’t because Warren extended an arm against his chest and pushed him back. Once Mark Jefferson entered, Warren had to basically drag Nathan back to his seat whilst his roommate unfurls a barrage of insults at Max and Chloe. Victoria was one the case immediately and with the help of Rachel, both managed to calm him down.

“What an assface.” Chloe mumbled. She turned to Max with a grin, “Didn’t know you had it in you, Caulfield! Standing up to Prescock like that!”

“He was picking on my friend, I had to do something.” Max said shyly, “A-And having you with me, it um… Gave me some courage.”

“Nah I ain’t done noting, sista. ‘Twas all you!” Chloe beamed. Max’s heart fluttered.

With the lesson beginning, everyone paired up with their partners. Max and Chloe sat next to each other and waved at Rachel who blew kisses at them as she walked to the project alongside Victoria. Next, Warren and Nathan both presented their research and even interviewed some of the officers who helped capture and question Charles. They worked together perfectly if you put aside Nathan’s ‘little’ episode earlier. Next, it was their turn. On their way to the projector, Max felt her hand trembling, but when she felt Chloe’s hand squeeze her shoulder, she knew she’ll be fine.

Their presentation also went smoothly, while Max talked, she kept her eye focused on Rachel. It helped to see a familiar face as she spoke and pointed at the presentation slide while Chloe controlled the slideshow. Rachel was looking back at her with a wide smile, nodding as if to say, _‘you’re doing great!’_. When the slideshow was over, Max caught Jefferson’s eye. He was staring at her with a big, proud smile.

After the lesson was over, Max excused herself to go buy coffee from the vending machine. On her way out though, she caught Mark Jefferson getting something as well.

“There she is! The protégé of Arcadia Police Academy.” He grinned.

“I-It wasn’t any more impressive than Nathan and Warren’s…” Max rubbed her arm nervously. She’s right her, standing next to her favorite teacher! And he’s so proud of her! She can barely contain her happiness.

“Nonsense, you went deep into the psyche and mind of a serial killer, explained his actions from a psychological perspective. It was almost like you were a professional.” He smiled, “What can I get you, Max?”

“N-No Mr. Jefferson I insist!” Max blabbered, yanking out coins from her pocket so quick she almost dropped them.

Mark laughed, “Nope! And please, call me Mark. Soon enough we will be colleagues. No need for all these formalities.” He said, inserting a couple of coins into the machine and pressing some buttons. They both stood in an uncomfortable silence as the machine vibrated and whirred.

Eventually, it produced two cups of black coffee. Mark took both and handed one to Max, “You truly have a gift, Max.” He nodded. “I have faith in you.”

“T-Thank you mr. Jefferson…” Max stammered, she felt so weird getting too much attention in a single day. It's kind of overwhelming, especially when your favorite teacher is giving praise to you directly. 

"Well then! Looks like I'm wanted," Jeffersom announced, looking at a text message in his phone. "Have a good day Max." He smiled and left the brunette in a hurry while he got a phone call.

* * *

“Another young woman by the name of Sarah Anderson has been reported missing for a week. Police forces along with civilian volunteers have dispatched search parties for the third time covering wide ranges of the neighborhood. However, until now, Sarah’s disappearance has left no evidence of her whereabouts. The last time the 23 year-old woman was ever seen was captured on a CCTV camera at the-“

The news reported went on. Max’s stomach felt sick. Something tells her that this is also ISO’s doing. First, they disappear without a trace, then they are found dead with multiple needle injection wounds on their neck. Arms and legs tied. She exited the radio application on her phone, it wasn’t a good idea to listen to the radio anyway. She needed fresh air. The brunette exited her dorm room, deciding to spend some time at the obstacle course. Maybe that’ll get her mind off things.

However, as she passed by Chief Wells’ office, she heard multiple voices inside. It sounded like they were arguing, perhaps there was a meeting? She would’ve left, but when her ears caught the muffled voices say “ISO” She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the wooden door, a metal sign perched above the window saying ‘Chief Raymond Wells’.

Despite every bone in her body screaming at her about how bad of an idea this is, she couldn’t help it. Were they talking about Sarah Anderson’s case? She had to know! Max crouched so as to stay beneath the window in the door, she pressed her ear close to the door and closed her eyes and listened. She may not be able to hear all that well, but she can recognize some words…

_“… Always…. Evades…. Security cameras…”_

_“Knows… blind spots… We can’t…. pin…. Location…”_

“Max!!”

The brunette gasped too loud but quickly clasped her hands against her mouth, she whipped back and saw Chloe grinning like the Cheshire cat at her, “What’s good Maxi-mmf!!” Max immediately pressed her palm against Chloe’s mouth. Chloe rose a brow and before she knew it, Max felt disgusting moisture against her palm causing her to pry her hand back.

“What the fuck- Did you lick me?!” Max hissed.

“That’s besides the point, what the fuck are you doing you lil weasel?” Chloe smirked in a hushed voice.

Max placed a finger to her lips and pointed at the door before pressing her ear against it again. Chloe snuck next to her and did the same, their faces a few centimeters apart.

_“Rick’s right. We ha….. increase security otherwise…. No end.”_

_“Even if…. Good lead… ISO… always one step ahead of us…”_

Max found herself staring at Chloe’s facial features now that she’s close again. Her eyebrows crooked, her eyes wide as they stared at the flat surface of the door looking focused, her lips slightly parted. She was getting too distracted to hear the words from the office...

_“It’s …. He knows…. Gonna strike, when we’re gonna…”_

_“I don’t think… the case… I trust every….”_

Chloe’s eyes snapped back to Max, then trailed down to her lips momentarily before looking back into her eyes. Fuck, she’s pretty.

Max’s stomach did a double flip when Chloe smirked slowly, however both of the girls were snapped out of their daze when Ray’s booming voice demanded, _“Gentlemen, there’s no need to argue over this. It’s quite simple.”_ He said.

Max’s heart pounded in her throat at Ray’s voice _, “The only logical conclusion is that someone’s been reporting our plans to ISO…There’s a traitor amongst us.”_


	7. You Can Make A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe reminisces about her past and Max gives her a tip for the future. The pair are now aware of their own feelings, but must work to deliver them to each other.

_She can vividly remember the sound of sizzling of the raw eggs on the frying pan. Of course, a real Price would not cook anything without at least six tons of grease. Thus, smelling like fried food all the time is unique to this old house._

_Her father, William, in his green flannel and white t-shirt underneath, poked at the omelet with a spatula. A grin on his face as he turned to his 14-year-old daughter, “Do you remember how many eggs?”_

_“Mom said it depends.” She replied. Brushing strands of her long hair behind her ear._

_“That’s true.”_

_“So, how many eggs?” she smirked at her father who looked at her with the same leer,_

_“Don’t you dare question the chef.”_

_She rolled her eyes, “Right, like you’re the real chef here.”_

_“I am when your mom’s away.” He smiled._

_Father and daughter were interrupted by the ringing of the phone, William patted his daughter’s shoulder before answering it._

_“Hello?” He smiled in recognition, “Hey honey! Just making fabulous breakfast with Chloe. We’re both gonna work at the Two Whales.” He snickered following a brief pause, “What? Oh, I didn’t know you had groceries. Of course, I’ll come pick you up. Now I’ll have an excuse to get a mocha. Be there shortly. Love you!”_

_“Excuse me my lady,” William peaked his head into the kitchen with a goofy smile, “I have to go rescue yonder queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon!”_

_“You’re ridiculous!” Chloe laughed._

_Chloe was still working her chef skill magic on the omelet as she heard her father curse while looking for his keys, “That’s a dollar for the swear jar!” She laughed._

_“You mean your college fund!” William retorted snickering. “Keys please…” He muttered, feeling around his pockets while flipping random items in the living room. Finally, when he found his keys, “Ah ha! You can’t hide from me forever!” He pulled an evil grin._

_“Now, lock up after I leave. Try not to destroy too much of the house.” He said, making his way to the front door. “And no wine-tasting session.” He nodded at the wine stain on the floor from Chloe’s last attempt at a taste-test._

_“Daaad!” Chloe groaned and turned back to her father who had this knowing smirk plastered on his face, “Don’t blow it.” He pointed, “Because tonight your mother promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert.”_

_“Yum! Don’t take too long dad!” She grinned and went for a hug. William returned the embrace and squeezed her a bit, “I’ll be back before you know it, kiddo.” He ruffled her hair and with that, William Price left his home and his family for the last time._

Chloe pressed the end of her cigarette against her lips and inhaled, the smoke set her lungs on fire before it exited through her nostrils. She looked up at the morning sun, still shying behind the clouds visible in the horizon. She sat on the roof of her truck, she’s lost track of how many cigarettes she lit but she couldn’t care less. Her mind dragged on from one memory to another,

William’s stupid love for retro-photography, holding his old instant camera.

William’s BBQ parties.

Her mother moved on too fast. She remarried that step-dick and expected Chloe to join the family hug and play house with that paranoid, bossy fucking-

She tossed her cigarette aside, lit up another and pressed it against her lips.

“What’s bakin’, Chloe?” An all too familiar voice mused,

She jumped thinking she got caught, but her body relaxed once she saw it was just Max. A little sweaty from her morning jog. Skin flushed and glistening with sweat, a friendly small smile playing against her lips.

_Fuck, she’s cute._

“Just nicotine, scout’s honor. Wanna try?” Chloe gave a self-satisfied smile.

“Ew.”

“You’re so cute.”

She heard Max stumble onto the bed of her truck, placing her elbows on the roof with a sigh.

“What do you think about when you smoke?” She asked curiously.

“Stuff. Things.” Chloe shrugged.

“Cause you looked real upset.” She sounded worried. Is Chloe easy to read or are both Max and Rachel some psychic chicks?

“Guilty as charged.” A smirk played on Chloe’s lips, she gave a side glance at Max before returning to her trance, staring at the sunrise.

“You must have a lot on your mind.” Max nodded, “Your step-father giving you trouble?”

“No, he’s a dick but he didn’t give me shit for a while. Not when I’m out of home at least.” Smoke twirled around Chloe’s lips before fading into the air. “I’m thinking about my father. My real dad.” She said, not sparing Max a look. She was too scared to show vulnerability. As if the moment she opens up and exposes her sorrows, the world will eat her up. And it once did, and it will do it again. Thus, her boisterous armor keeps her safe.

Max has always been so gentle and inviting ever since they both announced a ‘truce’. Chloe did not detect an ounce of threat whenever she talked about her worries, Max didn’t even try to fix her or order her around, she just nodded and listened and gave her soft, empathetic looks. It makes Chloe’s heart swell with adoration how tender and caring she is. So, Chloe had no trouble voicing her concerns.

“My dad, William… I... Had a nightmare and I woke up. Couldn’t go to sleep since.” Chloe let out a shaky breath, she gets this way whenever she talks about her dad.

“If I may ask, what happened to him?”

“He was out to drive mom home from grocery shopping and just…” Chloe’s expression has gone sore, bitter when she remembered the incident. “Drunk fucker T-boned his car, he died on impact.”

“Chloe…” Max breathed, her brows furrowed upwards and her lips twisted into a small pout.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve spent hating the piece of shit who stole my dad away from me, ruined my life.” The strawberry-blonde’s fists tightened, “Every time I have the same nightmare. I’m in my dad’s car, talking and suddenly we both get into the crash and it’s like…” Her voice wavered despite her best attempts to sound indifferent.

“It’s like this piece of shit town is telling me I’m next.” She cracked a smirk. Max immediately intervened, “Don’t say that!” Looking at Chloe who wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist.

“Your father-William wouldn’t like to hear you say that at all!” Max insisted. She started climbing onto the roof of the truck next to Chloe with some struggle, goddamn dork. She plumped down, causing the truck to sway, and pulled Chloe into an embrace. Chloe buried her head into the crane of Max’s neck and however hard she tried not to cry, she failed to. Her hands fell to her sides allowing Max’s arm to fully enwrap her figure. She silently wept into Max’s t-shirt whilst the brunette brushed her fingers through her hair and whispered words of comfort.

“He would be so proud of you for being here, for trying to live on.” Max mumbled, she sounded like she was about to cry herself. “I mean, Chloe! Look at you!” She grabbed Chloe’s shoulders and pushed her back gently, lowering her head to meet her gaze. “You’ve graduated high school, you enrolled into a police academy despite the circumstances, and you’re acing it so far! I bet he’d be every bit of proud as I am.” She smiled that stupid, fucking _gorgeous_ smile of hers. She beamed, like any moment now she’d sprout wings and grow a halo on her head. In that moment, Max shone, giving Chloe a taste of hope. A rope with which she can climb out of the hell hole she found herself stuck in. The amount of love and appreciation that spilled from her mouth in form of words is so disgustingly addictive…

Chloe was staring, more than listening really.

“How about this…” Max shifted a little, “I bet if you become a good cop, you’ll arrest drunk drivers and prevent this tragedy from happening to anyone ever again.” She said. “Maybe that’s a cause worth fighting for, right?”

She’s pretty. Chloe thought. She’s so fucking pretty, and annoying, and gorgeous. Her dorky smile spread on her face, the freckles that splattered randomly across her nose bridge and on her cheeks, and-

“Chloe?”

“Hmm?”

Now that both girls noticed each other blushing, the heat that rushed to Max’s cheeks only intensified. Chloe felt butterflies rummaging around in the pit of her stomach.

“Did you um… Did you hear me?” Max’s eyes darted around for a split second before landing on Chloe’s...

Chloe swallowed hard, licked her lips and nodded. “I did. You just…” She chuckled out of self-pity mostly, “You just gave me a hella hardcore advice. It just… hit me like whoa, that’s so woke.”

Max threw back her head in a fruity laugh that made Chloe feel lightheaded, she playfully punched her shoulder, “I was being serious!”

“Duh, seriously woke. Five more minutes and you’ll grow a third eye or something.” Chloe’s ultimate move, _suave_ , rescuing her from a rather awkward situation called: I was caught staring at the most beautiful girl ever.

“You get my point though, right?” Max rested her hand on Chloe’s shoulder, “What happened to you… I’m so sorry, Chloe... If I had the power to reverse time, I would’ve travelled back and never let him leave. It should never happen to anyone ever again.” She said. “And only you can change that.”

“Thanks, Max. Y’know… For baring with my bullshit.”

“Just another day in the life of Super Max.” She shrugged. Chloe laughed, swaying forward, the more she spends time with Max, the more confident the brunette grows.

“You stink by the way.” Chloe smirked. Max pinched her shirt and sniffed it, her expression breaking into a cringe. “yep, gotta visit the showers then.”

“Go on. Get.” Chloe shoved her playfully, after a few snarky backs and forths between the pair, Max moved towards the dorms. Chloe watched her leave, so taken by this one girl with so much love to share that she forgot to breathe.

Chloe has settled it in her head, nobody will be good enough for her other than Max. And in her firm belief, the opposite is true.

* * *

“Alright recruits,” Rick paced around as the batch entered the shooting range. Which was basically just a barren, empty area a little smaller than the obstacle course. Ahead of the group were multiple targets perched neatly on the sand.

“Grab your goggles and ear-protection and get on it.” He clapped, as this wasn’t the batch’s first time in firearm training. Everyone got in gear, stood in an organized line and started shooting. The shooting range bellowed with the explosion of gun barrels one after the other it was deafening.

Max grabbed the pistol in her small hands, she felt its weight press against her palms. She was scared when she first held it but now, she’s learned to respect it. She loaded it and took aim, she hissed in frustration seeing her hands are trembling and messing with her aim. All of her shots missed, and she sighed as she loaded it again. “Come on…” She mumbled, lifting the pistol to eye level and focusing on the target.

She’s trembling again. Max watched as two pale strong hands brushed against her momentarily before wrapping their slender fingers around her own holding the pistol firmly, she realized it was Chloe from the tattoo on her right arm.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Chloe breathed, Max’s cheeks burned, and her heart hammered in her chest when she felt Chloe’s warm breath against her ear. Apparently, Chloe has come up from behind Max and reached her hands to hold the brunette’s and the pistol. She could _swear_ that Chloe was whispering to her on purpose, because she knows she gets flustered and distracted easily… _God, fuck…._

“You’re not making it any easier.” Max tried to lower her voice to match Chloe’s, giving her a side glance. She can see the strawberry blonde laugh breathlessly against her earlobe, “I’m only trying to help.” She smirked. The pair focused on the pistol in their hands again, “Don’t bother holding your breath, it’ll make you nervous.” Chloe instructed, “Focus on breathing instead, gently like silk.”

Max tried, she tried breathing smoothly, air in and out in soft and coordinated muscle movements.

_Yes Max, focus on your breathing, not the totally hot girl holding your hands and whispering in your ear._

Chloe’s finger pushed Max’s on the trigger and the pistol’s muzzle flashed white and exhaled smoke. The target now had a hole near the middle.

Chloe stepped back and raised her hands with a smirk, “That’s how you do it, my faithful pupil.”

Max rolled her eyes and laughed, “Thanks, hotshot. I can handle it from here.”

“At your service, Maxamill.” Chloe did a mock bow before sauntering away, almost proud of herself. Geez.

“Weeell, look at you, playing Bonnie and Clyde.” Rachel chimed in. Max snorted and tried focusing on the shooting rather than Rachel’s teasing.

“She was just helping me out with the pistol.”

“Oh yeah, like... Sneaking up on you, pressing her stomach to your back and holding your hands?” Rachel smirked, twirling her gun in her hand. Max groaned, she’s never gonna live this down, is she?

“Pluuus,” Rachel’s grin grew wider, “You’re leaving behind a trail of broken hearts, Max.” She pointed. Max looked and caught Warren staring. He immediately smiled and waved. Max waved back.

“You mean Warren…?” She turned to Rachel who laughed and wrapped an arm around Max’s shoulder. “Caulfield what a scandal you’ve put yourself in!”

“W-Warren’s just a friend. I don’t think of him like that.” Max aimed and shot, hitting her target.

“And Chloe?”

Max shot, another hit.

“What about Chloe?”

“Seriously, Max. You’re so obvious. When are you going to shoot your shot?”

Max shot, but it didn’t hit.

“Chloe’s… Chloe’s my roommate, Rachel! And she...”

Rachel watched Max get riled up and flustered, she had this clever smile on her face like she knew what’s up. And she did know.

“B-Besides, you two were together and-“

“Were together, Max. And we both moved on. What, you scared it’ll change things between me and you?” Rachel shoved her playfully, “We’re not edgy teenagers anymore, Max. I know a dumb crush look when I see one.” She cocked her eyebrow upwards, watching Max stumble with her words trying to come up with excuses.

“Besides, you two would be hella cute together.”

“Rachel please.” Max sighed, “It’s not like that.”

“Then what, Max? The longer you ignore your feelings the more they intensify. Don’t think they’ll just die down.” Rachel shook her head. She sighed when she saw Max not looking at her, instead staring ahead at the target. She patted the smaller girl’s shoulder. “I’ll be here if you ever need to talk, Caulfield.” She backed off and moved back to Victoria and Nathan.

Rachel’s amazing, Max reflected. She blends in with everyone so easily and yet never allows anybody to change who she really is. She’s so... Headstrong and smart.

Max lowered her pistol, only then realizing how tight she was gripping it. She looked at her red palms and can still feel the pistol’s ricochet in her bones.

If anybody knows what to do about all those feelings, it’d be Rachel Amber for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy! Another chapter! I can't help it, writing about gay panic is too much fun.   
> Kudos are much appreciated, thank you! c:


	8. Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's feelings reach a breakpoint. She asks Rachel for help.

“… Now as always, let’s revise the codes we’ve discussed last week.” Instructor Julie paced around the room, the clicking of her high heels penetrated Max’s eardrums and she found it rather annoying.

Police codes.

Max still has difficulty with them, she memorized a few, but sometimes she forgets and mistakes one number for the other. This time, she tried to convince herself that she’ll do just fine.

“Julie’s hot as _fuck_ ,” She heard Rachel nudge Chloe who snorted in response.

“She’s married, Amber. Keep it in your pants.” The strawberry-blonde whispered, Max struggled to hold a laugh. Chloe sat between Rachel and Max. They’re an official trio and hang out a lot. Chloe thinks it’s great because that means Rachel will spend less time with the pretentious bunch -Victoria and Nathan- but Rachel insists they’re not so bad, they’re just temperamental and want things to go their way.

“Price,” Julie called. Chloe flinched, she turned to her.

“Since you’re being rather chatty how about you tell me what 10-52 means.” Julie smirked,

Chloe flipped through the handout itching her head, “Uuh,” She mumbled. Rachel immediately spoke, “Ambulance needed.”

“Nicely done, Amber.” Julie grinned, “Chloe please focus with me alright?” She turned to Chloe who nodded.

“Nice save, Rachel.” Chloe winked at her.

“Let’s say you arrested a drunk driver, you want to inform your partner, what code would you use?”

“10-55.” Rachel spoke again, “Aren’t you on fire, Cadet Amber?” Julie snickered.

“Aren’t you?” Rachel mumbled, causing both Chloe and Max to repress their laughs.

This went on for the rest of the lesson with Julie Paige, Rachel was truly the ideal recruit. Not only does she excel in physical training, but she also kicks ass in the theory part. Though she doesn’t look like she hits the books every day, she truly learns her lessons. Not to mention her eventful social life, friends with almost everybody in the batch. And she’s always so nice and cool. Max felt jealous, she found herself wondering how it feels to be Rachel for one day. But she dismisses the thought immediately when Rachel cracks a joke about whisking Julie away from her husband before the next instructor arrives sending both her and Chloe into a laughing frenzy.

When the clock hit lunch time, Max was packing her stuff back into her shoulder bag when Rachel clasped at her shoulders with an iron grip causing the brunette to jump.

“Um?” Max turned back,

“I need to talk to you, pronto.” Rachel grinned,

Max exchanged looks with Chloe, “Should I be worried or?” She asked.

“Way to steal my roomie, Rach.” Chloe grumbled.

“Hey! It’s girl-talk. So, it’s important.” Rachel snickered. Another confused look was shared between Chloe and Max. But when Max realized what Rachel meant, her face glowed red and she immediately covered it with her hands. That did not go unnoticed as Chloe cocked her eyebrows up in confusion, “Girl-talk? Wait, Max?” She glanced at the brunette.

A muffled, “Noooo…” Emitted from the shortest girl in the trio as she stammered, Chloe shot a look at Rachel that begged an explanation, but Rachel just winked and pulled Max along. Chloe tried to follow but Rachel pressed a palm against her sternum, “Ap, ap! This is a private session, Price.”

“Seriously?” Chloe glared, “You’re bailing on me?”

“Just for 15 minutes, crybaby we’ll be right back.” Rachel laughed, giving Chloe her puppy-dog eyes. Chloe huffed and rolled her eyes.

And so, Rachel dragged behind her an extremely embarrassed, moping Max till they reached the parking area.

“Soooo…” Her grin almost reached her ears, “Have you figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out?” Max played dumb.

“Max, don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Max stared at Rachel, trying to come up with another crappy excuse. She sighed heavily and her posture slumped, Rachel’s right. Those feelings did not die down like Max had hoped, they only got stronger.

“I know what I’m feeling Rachel,” Max pinched her nose bridge, another sigh of frustration escaping her throat. “I just… Never felt like that towards a girl before.” She shrugged.

“I feel you.” Rachel nodded,

“And I don’t know what to do about it, how should I handle it? And what if…” Max’s eyes narrowed as her mind read her a thousand possibilities of Chloe rejecting her.

“What’re you so afraid of, Max? You’re smart, beautiful and lovely. I don’t see why Chloe wouldn’t be smitten over you.” She smiled.

“I’m scared because this is all new to me. I’ve dated a guy before but, it wasn’t so intense like this. It’s like every move she does or every word she speaks catches my attention.”

The girls walked aimlessly throughout the parking lot.

“How was it like when you first crushed on a girl?” Max turned to the taller of the two. Rachel smiled, “I guess I’ve always known so it wasn’t so scary for me. I just went along with it.”

_As expected._

“Max, there’s literally nothing holding you back. Don’t you remember what Mr. Jefferson says? Always take the shot, right?”

“You’re more of a nerd than I am.” Max laughed nervously. She knows there’s nothing stopping her from asking Chloe, or even making a move. She’s already kind of flirting with her already. But there’s a swelling sense of fear, fear of rejections. Fear of loosing the good friendship that she worked so hard to establish. Fear of never being good for Chloe, because Chloe can do so much better. In her mind, Chloe deserves someone outgoing and impulsive like Rachel.

Eventually the two made their way back to Chloe who sorted to poking fun at Warren to kill time. Of course, Chloe tried to act all butthurt about being left behind but Rachel managed to satisfy her by offering her free lunch.

* * *

The conversation Max had with Rachel never left the brunette’s mind. The topic like a film on repeat playing on and on in her head. Pondering the question, trying to understand what makes her so scared. One moment finding unexplainable boast of courage, but as fast as it comes it fizzles out leaving behind a pounding terror and a series of ‘what-ifs’.

And it even got worse the next day. In fact, it got so bad that Max couldn’t even look Chloe in the eye. Couldn’t hold a conversation for too long, couldn’t relax or melt into Chloe’s touch because if back then the contact left a burning sensation, now it leaves her skin fuming as if she touched fire.

_How are you going to manage academy work if you keep dwelling over your dumb crush?_

_Focus, Max, Focus. You’re here to work. Take this seriously_.

And as those strict voices bounce against the vault of her skull, comes along a soft voice, longing. Reminding her of Chloe’s perfectly sculpted, thin lips pulled tightly in a smile. Or slightly parted when she’s stoned out of her mind. Or quirked into a lewd smirk whenever she sees Max’s cheeks on fire. And with those images came so many questions, some of them Max passed for as curiosity. Others colored her face crimson.

_How do Chloe’s lips feel against mine?_

_How would she react if I tell her she’s pretty?_

_How do Chloe’s hands feel on me?_

_How will we spend a lazy afternoon together?_

On and off with questions and thoughts that Max never got stuck at with anyone she’d seen before.

And what’s worse?

Chloe’s cerulean blue eyes looking at her with such concern it could split Max’s heart into two, asking her what’s wrong. Telling her she hasn’t been herself lately. Max would always reply with synonymous answers that went like I’m just tired from work, I’m just going through something I’m sure I’ll be fine.

But she isn’t fine. Not when these feelings fester and bloom in her chest like fungus. It started as physical attraction. Pretty face, nice hair, toned body. But then it sky-rocketed beyond and now every move Chloe does, Max fondly admires.

She finds herself avoiding Chloe, to be blunt. Giving her the cold shoulder, avoiding being alone with her, heck she even started hanging out with Warren more to just get her mind off her. And it worked for a while. She’d get lost in a conversation with him about some serial killer documentaries, or his movie collection. She’d snort and sass him for his dumb jokes. She’d dodge his desperate attempts at flirting and hugging.

That conversation with Rachel kick-started a fire in Max and she can’t seem to put it out. And it seemed to burn less when Chloe’s around.

* * *

“Fucking bullshit.” Chloe retorted,

“Chloe. It was just another Amber therapy session; you’ve had enough of those when you were a tween.” Rachel rolled her eyes. The pair sat on the bed of Chloe’s truck smoking.

“Max is barely answering my texts, she can’t stand being near me and she’s even throwing herself at Warner bros dude!”

“Warren.”

“Whatever. Nerd-bro’s just trying to get into her pants.”

“Aren’t you?” Rachel smirked.

“Rachel fucking Amber-“

“Okay chill, girl. Just fucking with you.” Rachel laughed before pressing the cigarette to her lips and taking a drag.

“Seriously, what did you two talk about that made her so upset?”

“Confidential, no can tell.” Rachel teased. “You have to work it out yourself, Price. I’m done holding your hand.”

“I fucked up. I fucking knew it. Well fuck this, everyone leaves me behind eventually.” Chloe tossed her unfinished cigarette and moved to get off the truck, but Rachel grabbed her arm,

“Chloe, no one’s leaving you behind-“

“Bullshit! Max’s bailing on me to go hang out with Waltzo-“

“Max can have other friends too.”

“Sure. When he shoves his hand into her pants, _bestest_ of fucking friends.”

“Simmer down, Chloe. Max will come around eventually.” Rachel pulled Chloe back and shared another cigarette, “She’s not the best at confronting her problems, we just have to let her do her thing and yknow, support her.” She winked at Chloe. The strawberry blonde sighed and nodded. She knows how good Rachel is with people. And she trusts Max to share whatever’s bothering her with them eventually.

_Just gotta be there for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters update again, I'm on fire whew!  
> I'll be focusing on Max and Chloe's relationship a little for now before I continue with the plot. :)  
> Kudos are much appreciated! Thank you everyone< 3  
> \- Bluekip


	9. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes Max to the junkyard where they realize they're not alone.

“Spill the tea,” Rachel has a habit of popping up out of the blue. She grabbed Chloe’s head from behind and turned it to her in swift motion. Chloe jumped and swatted her arms away angrily, “Spill what?”

“Chloe Elizabeth Price,” Rachel used her demanding tone, resting her hands on her hips with a sly smile. “I know that taking the initiative to study all on your own,” She pointed at the handouts and papers lying in front of Chloe on the cafeteria table along with red bull and unfinished burger, “And acing this week’s quiz is not what you normally do. So, who are they and how much did they pay you?” She laughed.

Chloe rolled her eyes and went back to reading the handout, “Bugger off, Rach.”

“Seriously Chloe, you’ve had your head in the books for this whole week. It’s ruining your punk exterior,” Rachel sat down next to her and looked at the papers and books she was reading. It was honestly weird, seeing Chloe so deep in thought trying to study. It wasn’t like her… So, something must’ve happened.

“Nah I’m still punk rock as fuck, but a girl needs to be able to pay the bills one day yknow.” Chloe twisted her lips into a smirk. “Besides,” she looked up from her book, “Max gave me a kickstart.” She winked. Rachel’s eyes went wide as did her grin; her jaw dropped before she clasped her hands against her mouth.

“Maxine Caulfield actually managed to talk you into studying?? When I’ve been doing that ever since we were in high school?!” She exclaimed, “That girl’s a keeper.”

“You’re telling me?” Chloe sighed. “She’s still acting weird low-key. It’s been four days, Rach.” Her voice solemn and agitated. She twirled the pen with her fingers and started tapping her foot.

“Aw, Price getting all fussy over her girl. That’s cute.” Rachel smiled confidently, fiddling with the blue feathered earring as she went. Something proprietorial in Chloe’s heart sang when she heard ‘her girl’. It felt nice to be able to call Max her own. Because her fucking blood boils and evaporates off her skin whenever she sees her with Waldo boy playing best friends.

“I don’t do cute, Rach. But I have the right to fuss, have you seen how Wario’s been acting around her? He gets all…” She gestured with her hands vaguely in front of a very amused Rachel, “Touchy feely, it’s disgusting.”

“I hear you, but he’s honestly a lot more forward with her than you.” Rachel explained.

“Uh?” Chloe looked genuinely confused.

“Do the math, Price. If you don’t do something about how you feel, Warren will beat you to her. You snooze, you lose and all that shit.” Rachel winked. Chloe twirled the pen fasted, her irises darting around. She looks like she’s fighting an internal war, one with her mind against her heart Rachel assumed. Rachel’s right. She’s done waiting for Max to tell her what’s wrong. She’s not gonna wait till Waldo swoops her off her feet, the very image in her head makes Chloe cringe.

She started nodding vigorously, “Okay...” Her voice trembled, so she cleared her throat and said in a more self-assured tone, “Okay.” She repeated. “Fine.”

Chloe smacked the table and started to gather her belongings before marching angrily with purpose towards the exit of the cafeteria.

_Watch your ass, Wilfred. Max’s mine._

Rachel threw her head back and chortled. Victory again! She’s totally gonna charge for her exceptional wingman services. “Text me the deets later!” She called after Chloe, who flicked her off.

* * *

_What the fuck are you doing, Max? Ignoring Chloe like this will hurt her and make her dislike you._

Max sighed, drooping her head and looking down at her running shoes. She pulled it back up as she took in a lungful of the fresh morning air. She was making loops around the obstacle course again. Her legs feel sore but its good exercise. And it gives her time to think.

She misses Chloe _so much_. She misses her attitude in the morning, she misses her backtalk, she misses her quirky jokes, the way alcohol and ash hang from her breath when she speaks. Everything. She wishes things could go back to normal, without her being so hyper aware of Chloe the entire time. The only way out of this is to confront her.

“Max!”

The brunette flinched, this wasn’t Chloe’s voice. It was Warren. He jogged up to her in full training uniform, he had somewhat of a bed head which looked cute if Max was being honest. He approached her with arms opened like he was going to hug her, so Max retaliated with an effective technique: She just high-fived him with both hands.

“Hey Warren.” She smiled innocently. His movement stuttered a bit, but he quickly recovered and jogged next to her.

“You’re up early. It’s weird. I thought you were too busy with your serial killer documentary marathon.” She said.

“I was! But uh… I wanted to train myself some more you know… Get better at physical.” He blushed. “L-Listen, Max. I was thinking…” He slowed down progressively until he stopped. Max stopped a few steps ahead and turned to look at him. Max’s heart slowed, _please don’t tell me he’s about to ask me out. Crap…_

“There’s this drive-in theatre for the 70’s-“

The sound of wheels screeching against tarmac interrupted the two, and suddenly Chloe butts in with her rust bucket grinning wildly at Max. “Buenos dias, ladies!” Max turned to her and beamed; Chloe sent a wink her way before signaling her to come in. “Mind if I steal Max for today, Waldo?”

“It’s Warren.” He sighed with genuine frustration. “I was just about to-“

“Sorry, Wario. Booty calls. Speaking off, get your ass in here, Caulfield. I wanna show you something.”

She didn’t need to tell Max twice. The brunette flashed an apologetic look at Warren saying “Sorry Warren! I’ll call you later though!” Before pulling the door back and getting in. Chloe threw a look at Warren, delivering a message as clear as day: _Max is off limits, pal-o._

Now that the two hit the road, tearing through the empty street in the morning. Their laughter cutting through the silent city.

“I so saved your ass!” Chloe exclaimed.

“You really did. I wouldn’t know how to handle the situation if you didn’t show up.” Max chuckled.

“Easy. Just tell him off. Or do you want me to do it for you?” Chloe smirked, glancing at Max.

“I’ll think about your offer. And thanks Chloe.”

The two sat in silence. Chloe was skimming through her plan while Max fidgeted about.

“So where are you taking me?”

“If I tell you it wouldn’t be a surprise, Super Max. You’ll just have to wait and see.” She smiled and turned her attention to the road.

* * *

The old Ford made its way into the American Rust. Piles of beat-up vehicles of all kinds ranging from cars, buses to boats and motorcycles littered the place. Complete with other junk like barrels, cargo boxes, wooden planks, syringes and a shitload of beer bottles and cigarettes. It’s the junkyard Chloe mentioned to Max. Despite living here for 4 years Max has never seen this place before. When she got off the truck, she looked at the surroundings in awe, this place sparked curiosity in her. Every item here had a story and shared a similar ending as with everything else here.

“Welcome to the American Rust, my home away from hell.” Chloe said walking ahead of Max. She wasn’t in uniform at all, probably because today was the weekend anyhow. She had her usual outfit on, black blazer, loose white tank top with a skull on it, battered jeans, suspenders hanging at her hips, the infamous beanie and three bullet necklace jiggling against her sternum whenever she moved.

“Raw and rough,” Max commented. This place suits Chloe.

“Fuck I’ve missed this place.” Chloe smiled as if she was visiting an old friend. She snapped her eyes wide and pointed at an old Cadillac, “Oh fuck! This is where I used to sit with Rachel!” She said.

“This is my old shooting range.” She moved her finger to an old desk sitting awkwardly with one barrel next to it, it had some broken bottles lined up neatly on its top, and Max can see the tell-tale mark of many bullet holes. “Used to snatch guns from my step-douche and shoot them bottles.” She grinned.

“Booze and guns. A very neat combo.” Max giggled.

“This isn’t what I wanted to show you though. Come with me.” She took Max’s hand into her own and admired how soft Max’s skin felt. Their hands fit together naturally. But she was unaware of what this contact did to Max who stumbled behind her as they went.

Chloe showed Max an old shack at the back of the junkyard where many of her belongings were forgotten from when she was a teenager. Mixtapes she and Rachel shared lied on the floor, several maps of the USA pinned to the wall as the girls planned to leave behind Arcadia, cigarette packs and bottles. And on the wall, along with several tags similar to those in Chloe’s truck, were two sentences.

 **_CHLOE WAS HERE_ ** **_._ **

**Rachel was here.**

Max laughed when Chloe waved a marker at her with a scheming, devious grin on her face. Uncapping it with her teeth and offering it to the brunette. Max was shy at first, but she accepted Chloe’s offer and took the marker gingerly with her fingers before writing on the wall.

**Max was here.**

Max felt good. Chloe was showing her everything about her past, unhindered, unhidden. This was her way of telling Max the immense amount of trust she’s putting in her. Max’s heart swelled with love for her by the second. She loved this place. She loved everything that made Chloe, Chloe.

“… And then I took the bat in my hand and _WHA-POW_!! Hit a homerun with the mannequin’s head.” Chloe went on. The two now lying on their backs on the car-box of a red Cadillac. Max zoned out at the clouds while Chloe was telling her how she wrecked the junkyard with a bat on time.

“Thank you, Chloe.”

Chloe turned to her silently.

“And… I’m sorry for ghosting you like that.” Max looked at the sky, her eyes mellow and regretful.

“Don’t say that Max. You’re dealing with shit.” Chloe intervened.

“Yes but!” Max sighed and brought her hands to her face. “But distancing myself from you and Rachel like that… I’m so lame!”

“I’ll always have your back, Max. You can tell me anything.” Chloe said, sitting up a little and propping herself on her elbows to looked at Max. Her face hovered a few centimeters away from Max’s.

Max took her hands off her face and rested them on her stomach, fingers interlaced. She looked conflicted and hesitant. “I…” She paused, her eyes staring into Chloe’s, searching. “I-I’ve been…” She swallowed. Chloe found herself drawn and dedicated to imprint a map of Max’s face in her mind. She inched closer a bit and smiled coyly when she saw Max blush and shudder beneath her. She never took her eyes off Max’s, only when she trailed them down to her lips momentarily.

Chloe’s left hand reached over and brushed a strand of Max’s brown hair gently behind her ear, “You’ve been what?” her voice merely a whisper. Her thumb gently strokes Max’s cheek and slips down to skim across her bottom lip causing the brunette to shiver, with their newfound closeness, Chloe can count Max’s freckles.

One, two, three, four…

She had the burning urge to kiss every single one of them.

“I’ve been-“ Max started, Chloe’s heart leaped when she saw her stare at her lips. She can see Max’s hand raise to cup her cheek when they heard a distant voice boom,

 _“I’ll get you a score by tomorrow, okay!!!”_ The distant voice shouted, causing the girls to jump a little.

“Chloe?” Max asked, almost terrified and confused.

“Shit.” Chloe sat up and looked around, “I don’t think we’re alone. Do you have a gun?” She asked. Her question seemed to send fear into Max as the girl let out a shaky breath, “We’re not licensed yet so no I don’t!” She snapped. She gets cute when she’s angry. She knows this junkyard is a common site for crackheads and drug dealers to visit, so she always comes prepared. She took out a swiss knife from her boot, Max eyeing her with worry.

“Chloe- We should get out of here,” Max whispered as if she’s scared of being heard. The voice they’re hearing echoed from someplace far in the junkyard, probably from the train railroad, Chloe figured. But they can still recognize what’s being said.

 _“I-I’m sorry. Y-Yeah, I’ve told him. Fire bud, G, water, weed, Molly, whatever you want.”_ The voice continued. From the lack of response, it sounded like a phone call.

“Chloe!” Max hissed, tugging at her blazer. “Let’s go!”

“Hold on, Max… He sounds familiar to me, wait.” Chloe held a hand to Max. She listened on as the voice continued in a much calmer tone.

_“Y-Yeah I’ve seen them. They look great. I’ll get my camera next time. What else do you need? Got tripods and spotlights back home. I’ll bring them over for your next girl.”_

Max’s blood ran cold. Her stomach plummeted to her feet and she felt so sick, so nauseous that she gagged and clasped a hand against her mouth.

Whoever this was, he was talking to ISO. She can tell. She can _tell_. It’s obvious.

Why else would he mention _drugs_? _Camera equipment_? ‘Your next _girl’_?

Her heart thrashed in her chest and leaped to her throat, beating, trying to escape her chest. She clasped Chloe’s hand and squeezed. Chloe’s face froze, her mouth agape as she too looked horrified staring into the general direction of the voice.

“Chloe!!” Max pleaded and tugged harder at Chloe’s hand. Chloe shook her head and turned to Max, “Fuck... Fuck, Max!! Go!!” She urged. The girls ran back to the truck and Max ushered Chloe to hurry as she started ignition. The ford clawed its way out of the junkyard leaving behind a cloud of smoke in its wake. With this, the terrifying fact settled upon the two.

Whoever that traitor Chief Wells mentioned was right there in the junkyard, discussing over the phone with ISO.

“Shit… Shit, shit, shit...” Chloe mumbled under her breath, punching the steering wheel as she shifted uncomfortably.

“S-Should we tell Chief Wells?” Max turned to Chloe nervously.

Chloe swallowed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She felt hot and clammy from the adrenaline rush and with swift movement, she tossed her black blazer aside. “I-I don’t know okay! Let me think...” She snapped. Nervous and panicking. If they tell Raymond, he might suspect them. After all, what were they doing in the junkyard? Everyone knows it’s only a place for drug dealers and those up to no good to drop by.

“Chloe!” Max demanded, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

“I don’t know, Max!! If we do, he’ll fucking think we’re involved somehow!! I don’t want more shit on my plate!” Chloe snapped back.

“Me neither but we can’t let this stay hidden or we’ll be charged for withholding information!”

“Fuck.” Chloe cursed. This day just took a turn to the fucking worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was especially hard to write but ayy here we are!  
> Kudos are always appreciated, thank you< 3  
> \- Bluekip


	10. You Holdin'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max figures that the first step to catch ISO is to pay a visit to a drug dealer. Chloe tags along this stealthy yet exciting adventure.

Chloe swallowed hard and cursed in her head. Max’s hand clasped tightly around her own, which would’ve felt so nice had the situation been different a little.

The girls stood silently in front of Chief Raymond’s office. Max was slightly trembling but sighed once she received a comforting squeeze from Chloe’s hand. They’ve discussed this, they must tell the chief what they’ve heard. It’s their responsibility.

Chief Wells welcomed them into his office and told them to sit. The smell of cologne alone is suffocating, coupled with fresh leather and stationary scent. He sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile, unaware of why they requested to meet him.

“I’ve heard only pleasant things about you two from the instructors.” He started. “You’re both doing Arcadia Police Academy great honor but excelling in your training. But that’s not why you two came here, isn’t that right, recruits?” He rose a brow, causing the wrinkles on his forehead to fold deeper, become more pronounced.

“R-Right.” Max nodded. Chloe has a bad feeling, but she trusts Max’s decisions.

“Chief Wells, we may have a lead on ISO’s case.” Max started. She took his silence as a sign to continue, but she was aware of how serious he looked now.

“W-We were at the American Rust this morning when we heard someone on their phone.” Said Max. “They mentioned getting the caller drugs like… Fire bud, G or whatever that means, weed and you know, the like.”

“Mhm.” Wells nodded.

“They also mentioned getting camera equipment for the next victim.”

“And?”

“That’s all we heard.” Chloe said, “We fled the place immediately.” She shrugged.

“How were you two so sure than the person this someone is calling was ISO?” Wells questioned.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Chloe countered in a rather sarcastic tone. But she can’t help it. She’s nervous as it is.

“He already mentioned a list of drugs, camera equipment and girls.” She explained.

“We thought it’d be best to tell you, though we were scared of being thought of as suspects.” Max rubbed her arm. Wells only nodded and scratched his chin, “Well you two have done the right thing. Reporting this to us gives an opportunity to send some men over to the junkyard.”

“You’re gonna try ambushing the guy?” Chloe rose a brow.

“Indeed. If we get lucky, we might capture him and extract more information. If that works, you two will be rewarded generously.” He assured them.

“We just want ISO behind bars, I don’t care too much for rewards.” Max frowned,

“I do.” Chloe shrugged. Her direct honesty causing Wells to let out a throaty, booming laugh. Max nudged Chloe’s feet with her own and shot her a glare. Chloe smirked and mouthed, ‘what?’

“Your bluntness never ceases to impress me, Cadet Price.” He chuckled, settling down. “If you two take such great interest in ISO’s case, I do not see any harm in letting you in on some,” his voice dropped to a husked tone as he mused, “Juicy _details_ , hm?”

Max got thrilled. Chloe just groaned.

Wells agreed on sharing some more details about ISO to the two. He started showing them more pictures taken by ISO of different women, stored on his computer. He revealed to the two that the police are starting to triangulate, or narrow down, the most common areas in which most of the victims are found. Chloe, unfortunately, didn’t focus too much on what Wells was blabbering on about. Her focus was still on Max.

The way she looked sitting on her chair with a concentrated look on her face, the dedication in her words as she spoke, the way she cocked her eyebrows up and grinned widely when something made sense to her or when she fit two puzzle pieces together. Max’s passion was raw and unmistakable, it brought her out of her shy bubble and allowed her to fully express herself unhindered. Chloe found adoration swell within her. She glanced down at her hands, her fingertips still buzzing from touching Max’s cheek back at the junkyard. Her voice was so soft and hushed it was barely a whisper in her ear, but she can still hear it. Her chest fluttered when she remembered how Max reached for her too, that must mean something right?

“… Right, Chloe?” Max turned to her and Chloe wondered how many solar panels Max can power with her bright, blindingly beautiful smile.

“Uh-Whuh?” Chloe blinked, still dazed.

“I-I said… You and me we’ll be following ISO’s case along with the officers. Offer any help we can, right?” Max must’ve noticed because she began to blush.

“Sure thing.” Chloe shrugged, still intoxicated with Max’s touch from the junkyard. Had she been in her full senses she would’ve refused. Shit’s too dangerous to get involved in, to get _Max_ involved in. But how can she say no when Max is looking at her with her big doe-like eyes and innocent smile?

Wells commented on how well the girls are doing once more before he bid them farewell. The pair were now on their way back to the dorms, Max wanted to study, and Chloe wanted to lie down and take everything in. Chloe thought it would be a quiet afternoon, until Max put down her pen onto her notes and turned to Chloe, who was now lying face flat on the bed.

“What’s a fire bud?”

“What’s a whah?”

“Chloe, you’ve been uncharacteristically slow today.” Max chuckled, “Was it the junkyard spook we had this morning?”

_No. It was the fact that I had you beneath me and almost kissed you. Yeah, I’m still tripping on that._

“Yeah probably.” She lied. “What didja ask?”

“Fire bud. The guy in the junkyard mentioned it?”

Chloe’s head shot up with the most wolf-like grin on her face, “Are you getting some? Better count me in!”

Max let out a soft laugh, “Chloe, no!! I asked because I heard the guy in the junkyard mention it.”

“Nu-uh, Maximus. You’re not getting the _good stuff_ without me. We’re best friends, Max. Share-“

“Chloe stop I’m serious!” Max pleaded laughing uncontrollably at Chloe’s ridiculous expression.

“Alright, alright!” The strawberry blonde shook her head and sat up. “So… I don’t know too much other than the fact that it’s some elite shit. Best kind of weed, gets you stoned fast and smells good too.” She said.

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.” Max smirked.

“Duh, used to get high as fuck when I was in high school.”

“Where’d you even get this kind of stuff?”

“Rachel had a dealer. She used to score for the both of us, but I wouldn’t be surprised if my entire high school’s stash of drugs came from the same guy too.” She spoke, fiddling with her phone.

Max looked over the window in front of the desk, which displayed the parking lot. “So… That dealer… Do you think he’s got a big gig in the drug business?”

“What?” Chloe looked up from her phone and sat straight, “What’re you getting at, Max?”

“What if that dealer you mentioned was also supplying ISO? I mean, it wouldn’t come to me as a surprise if that dealer was quite as popular as you said.”

“Whoa, whoa! We don’t wanna be pointin’ fingers, Max. Frank might be into some weird shit, but he’s a good guy-“

“His name’s Frank?” Max grinned coyly; Chloe cursed when she realized she slipped. “Fuck. Look, Max. Frank’s a good guy. Let’s not drag him into some freaky shit-“

“I didn’t say he’s guilty... I was just implying that if he’s selling as large as you told me then maybe he’s indirectly supplying ISO. Arcadia Bay’s a small town, Chloe.”

“I understand but…” She sighed. “You’re not going to let this one go, are you?”

“I have to know. Like… Maybe we can get a record of his clients, it may give us another clue about ISO or the snitch.” Max explained, looking sheepish.

Chloe sighed and rubbed her temples, “Frank doesn’t like people snooping around in his shit.” She said. “He lives in an RV as small as my fucking head, not to mention Pompidou.”

“Pompi- _who_?”

“A dog he rescued. Little shit’s cute but he’s well trained and will bite our ankles off if we trespass.” Chloe stared into nothingness, she’s been to Frank’s RV many times before, she had a ‘I’m Rachel’s Girlfriend’ pass and Frank was cool with only letting Rachel in. But now that she stopped the weed, she has no business seeing Frank again, and Frank is _all_ about business. He’ll immediately suspect something if he sees her back with a stranger – Max – nonetheless. Worst of all, he will have no trouble popping a cap at them if he finds them snooping around his RV, he’s extremely territorial.

But again, Max pulled those big doe eyes and pout at Chloe. It was difficult to resist.

“Okay, fine! Geez! We’ll find a way to get into the RV somehow! But even that’s another damn story because he keeps his keys in his pocket the entire fucking time.” Chloe sighed in a huff.

“Unless…” Max trailed off. Chloe rose a brow in confusion.

* * *

“Let me get this straight.” Warren nearly choked on his drink, “Y-You want me to call a drug dealer for _what_?!” He tried not to sound like he’s about to panic but he failed as his voice cracked. Chloe almost pitied him.

“We think his client records might help us track down ISO or the snitch.” Max reiterated, after relaying all the information she learned from Wells on to him. “But we need a distraction so he can leave his RV and so… We thought maybe you can help?” She asked innocently, sitting across his chair in the cafeteria. Chloe knew Warren has a soft spot for Max and will do anything for her. So, seeing him shift his eyes around nervously and swallowing hard genuinely considering helping the girl he likes in hopes to impress her wasn’t a surprise. He was silent for a while and the pair almost thought he’s about to refuse. That is, until Max interfered…

“Warren, think of all the lives we can save if we can pull this off! We just need you to distract him long enough for us to get in and out, like ninjas.” Max said sincerely and smiled towards the end. Chloe felt a stab of jealousy when she saw her rest her hand on his forearm. He jolted a little bit, not expecting her to touch him at all. But it looks like it had immediate effect as he managed a small smile, “I’m always behind you, Maxmax. Just tell me what I need to do.” He said putting on a brave front.

* * *

“He lives near the Two Whales?” Max exclaimed as Chloe pointed towards an RV parked in the space next to her mother’s diner. “Your mother literally works next to a drug dealer base??” Her tone rose, Chloe laughed and thought her concern for her mother was cute.

“I’ve told you before, Max. Frank’s a good guy. He just happens to be selling drugs for a living. Look, the guy loves dogs more than humans. That alone should count for somethin’ right?”

Max sighed. She felt nervous as Chloe’s truck stood a few blocks away so Frank wouldn’t spot them.

“That’s our guy. Good ole Frank.” Chloe pointed at an intimidating man with blonde hair and a goatie, even from a distance Max can see a tattoo on his neck and the cold stare he seems to wear. He was sitting on an old beach chair in front of his RV, with a radio on the floor next to his foot, and a brown dog snoozing next to his other. He held a bottle of liquor with one hand and a cigarette in the other. He seemed to be tapping his feet along with the tune.

“H-He looks nice.” Max gulped.

“Yeah well I don’t wanna see how ‘nice’ he looks when he finds us snooping around his shit...” Chloe replied, she finished parking and killed the engine. She sat back with a huff in her seat and looked at the brunette next to her. “So. You gonna get it on or what?” She asked.

“O-Oh right.” Max fumbled, she texted Warren, giving the o.k sign.

As if on cue, Frank felt around his pockets and produce his phone. He started talking into it and had a confused look at first. Chloe told Warren exactly what to say, starting off with the fact that he’s one of Rachel’s friends and that’s how he got his number. She’s sure that the softening of Frank’s expression was solely due to that sentence. Frank stood up and started pacing about a little distance away from his RV.

“Okay, let’s blow. We can sneak in from the back.” Chloe told as she exited her truck.

Sneaking up on the RV from the back made Max’s heart pound heavier with each step. The closer they got, the clearer she can see Frank’s back as he talked through the phone, “Calm the fuck down, kid! You’re nervous as fuck apparently, you’ve never done this before. You got the cash?” He can be heard saying.

_Fuck, Warren…_

Max was sure it was only a matter of time before they get busted, because her heartbeat was like the bass in one of those raves Chloe talks about. It’s like the whole world got quieter and even the sound of her soft breathing can disturb the silence. Every second was achingly dragging on as they inched closer to the RV’s door hanging a little open. Chloe ushered Max in before she hurryingly got in herself.

“Fuck this is so cool!” Chloe grinned, even if her voice wavered a little as she said it, it was obvious she was thrilled for this adventure. “Damn though. Look at this mess.” Chloe commented, her confidence returning to her after she made sure Frank was still busy talking with Waldo. The RV from the inside looked as if it had an F6 tornado passing through it. “And I thought _my_ old room was a shithole.” She snickered, looking around.

Empty cans of dog food lying about, old pizza boxes tossed carelessly in the sink sharing a similar fate with many dirty unwashed dishes, clothes thrown about, several posters hung haphazardly across the walls – mostly of attractive women – and generally: it’s chaotic.

Chloe made her way to the driver’s seat and trailed her fingers across the steering wheel. A big smile creeping on her face, “Oh man! We could cruise everywhere in this bad boy! Can you see us heading down the coast to Big Sur and beyond?” She grinned looking back at the brunette.

Max was calculating where to start; they didn’t have much time since a phone call can only last so long. But she couldn’t help getting excited at the thought of her and Chloe on a road trip together.

“Yeah, we’d be tearing down the highway.” She replied.

 _And I’d totally ask you to kiss me._ Chloe smiled to herself.

“Chloe, we’re on schedule. We need to find more clues about ISO.”

That seemed to snap Chloe from her daze of a carefree adventure on the road with Max. She can picture herself grabbing the steering wheel with one hand, holding Max’s hand in the other and they would sleep under the stars, kiss in an old motel and-

“I know… just… Day dreaming.” She shrugged and left the driver’s seat. She saw a laptop sitting on a table and suggested she’d work on hacking Frank’s PC while Max looks around. The duo got to work immediately.

Max looked almost everywhere and tried not to make a sound. She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she dug through a pile of clothes wasting in a corner, in cabinets and drawers. But all she found are dog food, munchies and a pipe. And lots of sandwich bags of white stuff she wouldn’t dare touch.

She walked into the little bedroom in the back and tried ignoring the porn magazines lying about. Think, Max… _If you were Frank where would you hide your client info… Definitely not in his phone, somewhere like…_

A suspicious looking vent caught Max’s eye, doesn’t hurt to try does it?

Max tried to pull at it. It was definitely loose, but it wouldn’t budge. She had to use a screwdriver to deal with the screws. So, she found a knife in the kitchen and felt smart about her little achievement.

 _My blade will open any portal!_ She thought as she unscrewed the vent and… _Aha!_

A black journal was hiding inside. It looked important, why else would Frank keep it in there? She opened it to skim through. It contained names, types of weed and dates.

So, this is a record of the deals he made… But what about the clients? She flipped more pages, but she didn’t find anything about client details.

The girls can suddenly hear Frank becoming agitated outside. His angry voice muffled. Warren is running out of ideas, and they’re running out of time.

“Fuck!” Max cursed, “Chloe forget the PC! Look around his personal belongings, anything!!” She pleaded. Chloe got up in a rush and whipped her head around, unsure of what to do before she lunged at a pair of brown pants, folded over a chair. She shoved her shaking hands into the pockets and felt about until she heard the unmistakable growl of a dog.

The girls turned to the RV entrance, all color drained from their faces as they saw Pompidou approaching them with his ears pinned back and teeth bared displaying the most menacing snarl. He just stood there, his growl increasing in volume threatening to let out a bark and grab his owner’s attention.

“Max…” Chloe strained to keep her voice low and calm as she spoke, never taking her eyes off the pooch. She didn’t want to make any sudden movements, not yet at least.

She slowly reached her hand to an unfinished piece of jerky on the kitchen counter, her hand trembled but she fought to keep it steady as she felt her fingertips touch the piece of meat.

“When I throw the jerky, we make a run for it. OK?” Her voice hushed, Max gulped, eyes wide. She nodded as if Chloe could see her despite having her back turned to her.

“No matter what you hear, _don’t. Slow. Down_.” Chloe muttered. With one swift motion, she grabbed the jerkie and threw it over Pompidou’s head. The dog followed the piece of flying meat with his eyes and made a dash towards it when it landed with a thud.

“Come on!” Chloe hissed, grabbing Max’s hand so tight it bruised as the two exited the RV, seeing as Frank was still arguing over the phone. The girls made a 180 around the RV and broke into a mad dash as they both drowned in adrenaline, holding each other’s hands, laughing like maniacs in disbelief at how they _managed_ to pull this off. Their laughter only increased when they heard Pompidou bark and Frank’s confused but frustrated, “Pompidou!! What the fuck’s wrong with you boy?! Shut up!!”

The girls stumbled as they ran, laughing breathlessly. And once they reached the beat-up Ford, Max threw herself into Chloe’s arms because she’s sure she would cave in any minute now; her legs felt like jelly and heart hammering within her ribs. Chloe’s laugh vibrated through her skull as she felt slender but toned hands wrap themselves around her waist, she felt her feet hover off the floor as Chloe picked her up and spun her around half a circle before giving in and putting her down. They pulled away but still had their arms around each other, breath labored as their minds raced and searched for words to describe how _exciting_ and _terrifying_ that was, how they were both so glad they had each other’s backs, and how dumb this idea must’ve been from the start. But they couldn’t, no word could give justice how exhilarating and _new_ all of this is. So, they just stare into each other’s eyes as their laughter die down into small childish giggles. Like they’re kids who managed to steal cookies from the cookie jar without their parents noticing, cause they’re just so street smart.

“You’re fucking crazy, Caulfield.” Chloe murmured breathlessly, every vowel that came out increased Max’s heartbeat tenfold, and Max was trying so hard to be the _responsible_ one.

“Only for you, Price.” She said softly, her cheeks were on fire. Her skin burned when Chloe’s breath brushed against it, and her chest ached for her to close whatever distance there was between them. But this wasn’t the time nor the place. They needed to get out before Frank notices his missing papers. A small, distant voice in Max’s mind screamed at her to _do_ something, to _say_ something...

_Words, Max! Words!!_

“Um…” She swallowed hard and waved the journal she found at Chloe. “Found this.” The message seemed to get across as Chloe backed up a bit, and, like a magnet, Max felt herself lean in a little as Chloe pulled back.

“And I uh… I got… This?” She opened her clutched hand and found a folded piece of paper.

“Anything will do. Lets just… God that was...” Max laughed, hands still trembling. “Let’s just get out of here, please.”

“On it.” Chloe nodded as they got back into the truck and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action finally! I promise there will be more in the future bare with me ;v;  
> Kudos are always appreciated, thank you guys< 3  
> \- BlueKip


	11. Rott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Chloe, Rachel and Warren work together to piece the clues in Frank's records with ISO's attacks.

“You girls are fucking insane!” Rachel boasted as she rested her elbows on the cafeteria table. Max and Chloe were still laughing, their words came out as a wheeze whenever they tried to speak. Warren next to them was groaning and holding his face with his hands.

“I had to play the role of a 17-year-old getting weed for the first time!” Warren complained, the word ‘weed’ came out in a hushed tone as he did. It only made Chloe roar in laughter, dragging the other two girls into the parade as well.

“ _Tell me what the fuck you want and stop freakin’ out! You tweakin’ or something?_ ” Warren said in his best ‘Frank’ voice sending the girls into another wheezing session. “I thought I was fucking done for!” He slumped in his seat; he was still trembling. He’s never done this before; he’s never contacted an actual legit dealer.

“So, Graham. Did you get some for all of us?” Rachel had the tiniest sparkle of hope in her eyes, but that died as soon as Warren scoffed. “He hung up on me when I started muttering nonsense about Breaking Bad.”

“I would’ve fucking hunted you down if I were Frank.” Chloe chuckled, “Seriously Wario? Breaking Bad? Frank has such patience.”

“I’m surprised he allowed the phone call to drag on. He’s usually temperamental.” Rachel commented. “Hey, Max, are you good?” She touched Max’s knee and the poor girl jolted at once. “Y-Yeah!! I’m great! I’m just… So glad we made it out without a hitch.” She said.

“Tell me about it, Pompidou was about to bite my ass off.” Chloe snorted.

“Anywho, what did you guys get? Please tell me it worked somehow.” Warren’s voice cracked.

Max brought the journal and the piece of paper Chloe found and laid them on the table. “We haven’t gone through them yet, here goes nothing.” She opened the journal’s first page.

The first few were personal letters and pictures that they skimmed over. But they all agreed on one thing: the picture of Pompidou as a puppy was cute as fuck.

Then they moved on to the papers Chloe snatched from Frank’s pants. They contained the time and date of the dealings. Frank might be a drug dealer but he’s very precise about his bargains.

_09/30 2:20 AM BOXER, BEACH 3g cocaine $200.00_

_09/30 4:10 PM Beagle, BLACKWELL 2 oz fire bud $420.00_

And the list goes on.

“Okay, someone has to explain this because I’m pretty sure Frank doesn’t sell drugs to dogs, does he?” Chloe cocked an eyebrow.

“Maybe they’re codenames to protect client identity?” Rachel said, “Y’know for secrecy.”

“Damn, I don’t know if I find that cute or disturbing. He gives his customers dog breed names.” Max commented.

“Didja get what we asked you for?” Chloe asked. Warren nodded and pulled out his laptop, he had prepared a document listing details about ISO’s crimes. From the first case till the most recent. Including the name of the victim, time and date of disappearance, the time, date and place where they found said victim and lastly toxicology reports stating what kind of drug was found in the victim’s body.

Chloe whistled, “The amount of effort put into this list alone pisses me off.”

“This is… _Wowser_! Great job, Warren! This is surely going to help!” Max grinned, her eyes scanning the carefully plotted list.

“Thanks, pulled an all nighter on this. I felt like a detective, so I was pretty hyped all night.” Warren smiled.

Now that they have all the puzzle pieces, they started to work on putting everything together. Max placed the journal and the list of names next to one another. The four friends started to decipher it. They were looking for a match between a drug deal of a specific type, and a murder case using said drug.

“First known disappearance case. Lynn Dennis, 18 years old. She was last seen on the 30th of September last year, at around 8:35 PM near her dormitories... Found at around 11 PM on the 3rd of October. Toxicology reports indicate traces of GHB.” Warren spoke, “Anything familiar?” He turned to Max who scanned the list in front of her.

“Uh... Okay, GHB… GHB…” She mumbled tracing the paper with her finger. Bingo.

“Oh! GHB! Found it.”

_09/30 10:00 PM ROTT, BLACKWELL 3g GHB $65.00_

“Next, Kelly Bauer, 19 years old. Last seen on the 4th of October at 5:30 pm in the parking lot of her high school. Cause of death is Methamphetamine overdose.” Warren continued, he was interrupted by Max, “But… Nothing here mentions Meth.” She furrowed her brows.

“No, it does.” Both Rachel and Chloe chimed in, smirking. “Speak the drug dealer lingo, Max. It mentions here, ‘speed’. Speed is another fancy name for Meth. Especially the type that dissolves in water or alcohol.” Rachel explained.

“Should I ask or-“ Warren looked at the girls, concerned.

“No.” Chloe and Rachel yet again answered, looking slightly more annoyed than they intended.

_10/04 5:40 PM ROTT, BLACKWELL 2 oz fire bud + 5 g speed + 5g cocaine $900.00_

Max felt needles prick her throat as she tried to swallow. Mouth going dry with realization.

“Am I the only one who’s starting to see a pattern with this Rott guy?” Chloe looked at the other three with confusion. “He’s got hella cash to be getting so much like this…”

“Not to mention he used to be in Blackwell. I’m actually concerned.” Rachel commented.

“But the drugs ISO used aren’t the exact same drugs Rott purchases.” Warren itched his head.

“Maybe he gets whatever ISO needs and then pulls a little extra for himself. Perhaps…” Max trailed on. “Let’s not rush this, read us some more names Warren.” She asked softly, Warren nodded and continued reading from his list only for it to be a match with Frank’s costumer, Rott. Suspicion began to increase around this mysterious costumer, who frequents Frank the day before or after the disappearance and purchases drugs containing two or more that happen to be the cause of death of ISO’s victim.

“Here’s the most recent one, Sarah Anderson, 23 years old. Disappeared a few weeks ago on the 7th of October at around 4 AM. She’s still missing.”

_10/07 3:10 AM ROTT, BEACH 2g cocaine $150.00_

_10/07 3:50 PM ROTT, BEACH 2 sheets, skidoo acid $68.00_

_10/07 10: 50 PM ROTT, BEACH 2 g molly + ¼ Ib weed $250.00_

Warren and Max sat back and sighed heavily, each looking at their list. They could draw the conclusion that Rott – whoever he is – was supplying ISO with both drugs and camera equipment. But all four recruits had one question in mind,

“Who the fuck is that Rott guy and how is he getting all this cash for drugs and photography stuff?” Max muttered, staring in disbelief at the journal.

Silence.

“We should show these to someone… _Anyone_! Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Rick or heck, maybe Chief Wells!” Max turned to her friends who all stared back at her with unsure expressions painted on their faces.

“No way, Max.” Chloe interjected, her voice firm and slightly distressed. “What are we going to tell them? Oh, hey we’ve actually payed a visit to a drug dealer and stole some of his possessions without a license or description.” She shrugged nonchalantly her tone rich in sarcasm.

“They’ll understand. What we have here is evidence-“

“Evidence that we stole from practically breaking into someone’s home. Plus, whatever Frank has? He’ll have my name and Rachel’s recorded. I don’t want more shit from my step-dick.” The strawberry blonde argued. Earning an irritated grunt from the brunette,

“All this proof, we’re this close to finding out who the snitch is and all you think about is yourself? Now you’re worried of getting busted?”

“Max, I know you’re trying to be a good person, but I don’t want chief Wells or step-shit all up in my case!”

“I need your support Chloe! I _can’t_ go in there alone!”

“You’re not a kid, Max you can just - “

“They will not _listen_ to me!!”

“Okay _stop_! You two, fuck!” Rachel intruded, sounding irritated and fed up with her two friends bickering as usual. “We can’t decide our next step if you two keep at your little squabble here. You know what, my brain hurts… I think I need some time off – I think we _all_ need some time off.” Her eyes shifted from Max back to Chloe.

“Rachel’s right, I’m getting a migraine from all of… this.” Warren rubbed his eyes.

Max sighed and closed her eyes, massaging her temples while the group dispersed, all but Chloe who took a seat next to the brunette and stared at her. She opened her mouth attempting to say something but gave up and looked aside. Instead of a smartass comment or an attitude, Max felt a hand take hers gently and give a little squeeze. She looked up and saw Chloe’s concerned gaze wash all over her, she gave a hopeful smile when she said, “We’ll figure it out, Max. I promise.” She said. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

* * *

**Alyssa** 6:11 pm

_So are you coming?_

She pondered over that question. She held her phone with one hand and patted her pet rabbit with the other gently. It nestled in her lap and snuggled up into a little furball. It relaxed under her soft touch. She pressed her back against the couch sitting comfortably. On the coffee table next to her was a cup of hot tea and a bible.

A Vortex Club Party is not something anyone ever misses. But 21-year-old Kate Marsh wasn’t into parties generally nor the Vortex Club specifically. Mostly because she’s a devout Christian and aside from the miniscule sips of alcohol in her church, she’s not interested in drinking. Plus, there’s no way on earth she’ll be hitting the dance floor and she doesn’t like the loud deafening and tasteless music they blow up the place with. All those reasons are plenty enough for her to avoid this invitation whatsoever.

But her friends Alyssa and Stella are both so stoked on going. The Vortex Club owned by the Prescotts - the family with the most power and influence in Arcadia Bay - is the best bar in town according to her friends. _Good drinks, good music and good company!_ They would boast.

 **Kate** 6:13 pm

_I’m not so sure?? I’ve never liked the Prescotts._

**Stella** 6:13 pm

_Me neither tbh I wouldn’t mind taking a break from college. Pls…_

**Alyssa** 6:14 pm

_Indeed. I hate the Prescotts too but honestly, I just wanna be surrounded by people trying to have a good time… Even if I hate most of them._

Kate sighed and glanced at her bible. She wants to go and hang out with her friends, have a good time. She’s been working earnestly for a while and feels like she could use a change in routine. Maybe she doesn’t have to order alcohol, she could just hang out with her friends and have fun.

_Where’s the harm in that?_

**Kate** 6:15 pm

 _Alright then! Count me in._ _😊_

 **Alyssa** 6:15 pm

_Yesssss!_

**Stella** 6:16 pm

_> :) !!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to make everything simple and relate every information piece with each other. I referred a lot to the original game clues and Frank's papers lmao. Also, finally Kate comes in!! >:) Y'all better look forward to the next chapter, shit's about to go down.  
> Kudos are always appreciated, thank you!< 3  
> \- BlueKip


	12. Crash n' Burn

“Vortex Club party?” Max read off the poster that Rachel slammed onto her desk over her textbook, it displayed the silhouette of a person falling into a swirling Vortex. It looked artistic and mysterious in its black and white colors. Right below the title she can read tomorrow’s date and the time 9 PM.

“Hella!!” Rachel nodded with a toothy, charming grin. “I got a VIP invitation from Nathan. I told him I’m gonna bring you two!”

Max blinked in surprise while Chloe raised her hand, busying her eyes into browsing her phone while lying on the bed as usual, “Pass. Fuck the Prescotts.” She said.

“Oh, come on. I know Nathan’s been a dick but he’s real chill when he’s got a good buzz goin’.” Rachel sat on Max’s bed. “I know you guys have been working hard at the academy too, Max even got involved in the whole ISO case! And didn’t you mention nightmares and sleepless nights?”

Max ducked her head looking sheepish, it’s true the past few days were tough but being around Chloe and Rachel made them a lot better. “Y-Yes but going to a party owned by the Prescotts is kinda too hardcore for me. I don’t know, Rach.”

“Come on, Max. Don’t chicken out on me now. And you, you’ve gotta come. It’s all the alcohol in a punk’s wet dream.”

“Look, unless you both go, I ain’t budgin’. Can’t have a good night without my two favorite bitches.” Chloe shrugged. Imbuing Rachel with so much anticipation she practically looked at Max with a look that begged her to tag along.

Max sighed contemplating her choices, she has been to many parties before. Back in college and some in high school but she didn’t know too many people, so they often ended on a miserable note. Sure, the alcohol was good, and the music was fun but other than getting buzzed out of her mind, Max never found parties to be enjoyable. This is different though, Chloe and Rachel will be going, and its never boring with those two around.

“Why not, then.” She shrugged with a smile. Rachel laughed and let out a _whoop whoop!_ Before chatting up the two girls about her plans for the night. Chloe was indifferent since it’s the Vortex Club of pretentious stuck ups, but she’s happy Max and Rachel will be there. Nathan invited all three of them as VIPs (Especially since Max and Chloe are friends of Rachel) and so this means elite, top of the shelf quality drinks and a private booth. Rachel and Chloe’s goal was to get so wasted they can’t see straight, Max on the other hand was looking forward to letting loose after a couple of stressful weeks.

* * *

“Come on, you two, where the fuck are you.” Chloe strummed her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, huffing as her eyes scanned the surroundings. She was waiting for them in her truck parked next to the dorms. This whole party at the Vortex Club deal was a good place to ask Max out. This is her only chance where the setting’s right. Which is also why she dressed up for the occasion. _Gotta not look like I’m straight out of the dumpster, not that I’m straight anyway._ She thought and giggled at her own joke.

She had a white crop top put on, exposing her midriff; she figured it’d be a good tease to show some skin for Max. Dress to impress and all that shit. A black leather jacket over it with its sleeves rolled up a bit and dark denim jeans. And lastly, wrapping round her skull warmly, sat her usual beanie. Nothing too different from her usual attire just a lot less trashy. She turned her head to the side and spotted the two girls – Rachel and Max – walking out the dorm room and _holy fuck_ , Max looks lovely. Who the _fuck_ manages to dress cute for a club party? Only Max can pull it off.

She was donning a loose-fitting orange tee with a simple sunflower drawn on it, its hem tied in a knot at her waist. It fitted her figure crookedly as Chloe can see Max’s freckled neck and shoulders. Her dusty collarbones extending from the base of her neck connecting with her shoulders like a bird spreading its wings on her chest and _fuck_ , she wanted to kiss them. Max went along with blue capris jeans and her usual messenger bag hanging by her hips.

Rachel’s outfit was perhaps the most revealing out of the two and that’s because she’s _Rachel_ , she makes everything look good on her. She just went with a red dress that extended a little above her knees. Its thin strips wrapping round her shoulders loosely. You can even see the dragon tattoo marking her lower right leg just above her ankle. Both her friends looked _breath-taking._

“Thanks for waiting!” Rachel smiled as she crawled in next to Chloe, Max got next to Rachel and closed the door shut.

The strawberry blonde was still eyeing Max like a work of art in a gallery, only crashing into reality when nudged by Rachel. “Y-Yeah sure, let’s go.” She had to use all her might to pry her eyes off the brunette because she noticed how she shifted awkwardly in her seat. _Was she nervous too?_

The Vortex Club was just downtown, a big neon sign hanging above the frosted glass gates where a big, burly bouncer checked the guests before they walked in. Max felt herself shrinking smaller and smaller when she met the man’s gaze, towering over her easily as she and her friends approached. Rachel mentioned something about Nathan and VIP, Max couldn’t register because she was keen on watching the skyscraper of a man as if he’ll lunge at her any moment. He merely nodded and stepped aside allowing them in. There was a long set of stairs that descended to a lounge with couches and more Vortex posters before the door to the actual bar stood. With every step closer, Max can feel her bones vibrate to the bass pulsing from inside. The ashy smell of smoke nearly choked her, _what the fuck is up with ventilation here?_ Her eyes got strained from the flash of red, blue and green lights that illuminating the whole place.

All in all, a bunch of unpleasant sensations the moment she placed foot in this place.

However, to say the place was ‘lively’ when they entered the bar was an extreme understatement. This place was packed full of people thrashing and bouncing about on the dance floor, other people lined the drinks counter like ants, a few here and there making out in their own private corners. There were some seats encircling the dance floor with a DJ standing on a raised platform in the front between two large speakers and a couple of complicated looking devices with numerous looping wires connecting this with that and whatever. Right behind him though was a double door with another brawny dude, ink covering every inch of his skin. _That_ was the VIP room.

Rachel wrapped both arms around Max and Chloe’s neck as she leaped in between them, already swaying her hips to the music. “Smell that ladies? This is the smell of a good night ahead of us!”

“As long as we don’t run into Prescock, it will be.” Chloe smirked.

“Now,” Rachel started, pushing the two girls into the VIP room, “You two go on ahead alright? I’ll get us drinks!! Toodles!” And with that she disappeared. Good one Rach, now that Chloe’s alone with Max, she can take the initiative. The VIP room was just a quieter place where people sat in groups, smoking or drinking. A plasma tv hung on the wall and a vertical speaker stood at the corner, other than that nothing was too special about this place.

There’s Victoria and her minions sitting around her, and a couple of Prescott friends like Hayden too. Chloe thought it’d be best to avoid them if she wants things with Max to go smoothly.

“It’s a pretty cool place, right?” Max smiled as they took their seats next to each other. She noticed the brunette’s hands fumble around with her messenger bag strap.

“Yeah though I wish we could join the others on the floor.” Chloe sat back, crossed her legs and extended an arm around Max’s shoulder. _Ok, signal sent!_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, is she sending a signal? Send one back!! Do something you idiot!_ Max’s mind went into overdrive. All that she could muster was just shifting closer to Chloe till their hips touched. _Does that count? Fuck, she’s not responding maybe this is too subtle._

The room suddenly got hotter, the thrashing of her heart got louder than the music in the background and all she could think of was the warmth of Chloe’s arm on her shoulder. Everything else disappeared from the room. She braved taking a glance at Chloe and found her staring at her knees, then their gaze met, Chloe simpered a smirk and Max quickly tore her gaze off, the wall next to her suddenly became very interesting.

“Alright ladies! Drinks up!” Rachel’s voice shattered the silence, once she noticed them, she giggled to herself with a coy smile while she danced her way lightly towards the two. Handing them each a drink, “I got the basic for Max, dunno how well you can hold your drink.” She commented.

“Yeah, thank you.” Max smiled bringing the drink to her lips.

After a while of the trio talking and joking around, Victoria waved at Rachel who stood up, “Ugh, fuck, that’s my cue girlies! I’ll get a refill and sit with Victoria. Don’t pass out on me okay?” She winked and made her way enthusiastically to Victoria and her group.

“Let’s hit the floor, Super Max!” Chloe declared jovially, her hand found Max’s and their fingers automatically intertwined. Sending warmth to both the girls’ chests as they moved to the bar. Despite Chloe’s insistence, Max shied away from dancing in a room full of strangers shoving and pushing at one another. She reclined to just sitting on a stool at the counter and watching the strawberry blonde in her natural element. Clubbing like it’s her last night on earth. The music moved her around like a puppet on strings, her head mashing so hard sending her hair flailing wildly from under her beanie. This was Chloe, raw, wild, unhinged, a cigarette tucked in her lips, amidst a sea of people and she was the only one Max’s eyes craved.

“That your friend?” A soft voice asked, Max looked to her right and saw a girl with soft features and friendly eyes. Her hair pulled into a bun, she also noticed a cross necklace sitting on her chest.

“Uh Yeah. I’m Max, that right there is Chloe.” She smiled,

“Kate Marsh. Chloe sure looks like she’s having the time of her life.” Kate chuckled, “Yeah it’s been a couple stressful weeks for us. It feels so good to unwind.” Max replied. She felt such a welcoming warmth from Kate, the girl looks so harmless and innocent it was only natural instinct to want to protect her.

“Who’re you with, Kate? Did you come here by yourself?”

“Oh, no. My two friends Alyssa and Stella are in the restroom. I’m here guarding our stuff.” She pointed at some purses, wallets and phones sitting on the counter.

“Why don’t you join her Max? You said you could use it.”

“Uh well, I’m… Not so good at dancing. And I don’t want creeps to be staring at me.”

“Exactly how I feel. I just came here to chat with my friends, the good vibes in the bar are contagious.” Kate gestured to the surroundings with her hand to which Max agreed. Kate was exactly the type of person Max thought she would be. She’s very understanding and sweet. Max learned that she’s studying English Literature and is an aspiring author. She told Max that she draws too and showed her some of her sketches. She said that she wants to make Children Books one day and Max found that very admirable. Kate was also surprised to hear that Max and Chloe are _actually_ in Police Academy, she said that they didn’t look like they were but also voiced how a lot safer she felt with Max by her side. The brunette laughed.

“Max! You’re here too?” The brunette turned to find Warren coming in with a lopsided grin holding a glass in his hand. She’s surprised to see him here actually.

“Hey Warren, good to see you. Kate, this is my friend Warren. He’s in the academy too.” Max watched as Kate greeted him softly, shaking hands with him. After a few moments of small talk, Kate had to leave to catch up with her friends. However, Max insisted they exchange numbers so they can go out for a tea date sometime and catch up. Kate happily agreed.

Once the girl with the bun left, Warren took her stool right next to Max. “Welcome to the Vortex Club, Max! I didn’t know you’d come.”

“I’ve had some encouragement.” Max chuckled, “I hear you.” Warren nodded, slurring his words a little bit. “I’m glad you came though, really.” He leaned closer. Max laughed nervously, “Have you been drinking?”

“If you consider half a glass ‘drinking’…” He trailed off, swirling the glass in his hands. “I just wanted to tell you what I never got to, back in the parking lot…” He caught her gaze and held it. He looked determined and Max was already preparing the best possible script for turning him down nicely.

“I just wanted to say-“ Warren paused, that’s when Max felt two familiar hands drape around her neck and a warmth embracing her back. A shudder went down her spine, she noticed Warren’s eyes paralyzed, then his eyelids drooped as he looked down.

“ _Hey_ , cutie.” Chloe’s murmured, her voice suggestive and husky. Max has never heard her like this before, it drove her crazy.

“I guess you need to talk? No worries… It’s all good.” Warren looked slightly abashed and sheepish, putting on a fake a smile. He got up and backed away waving at both of them. It hurt Max to see him like this, if it wasn’t for her hormones going on a frenzy thanks to the ridiculously hot, drenched in sweat blonde spooning her from the back.

“I’ll text you later, Warren!” Max couldn’t help but call after him. He gave her the thumbs up.

“Come on,” Chloe huffed, annoyance clear in her tone. “Let’s thrash this place!” She grinned, pulling at Max’s arm. The brunette laughed and tried to refuse, but it’d be awkward to just sit alone like this.

“You’re crazy!” Max’s voice barely audible from the roaring music playing from the speakers. Chloe grabbed her second arm and pulled Max easily along to the dance floor, “Yep, yep! I’m fucking insane in the brain! Now come on, shake that bony white ass!”

Max’s dancing wasn’t like Chloe, she didn’t sync with the music and her movements were way too soft for the rapid beat, but Chloe was egging her on nonetheless. “Rawk out girl!” She’d scream and laugh. Max felt her shyness slip away and it might be because Chloe’s with her, or because no one gives a fuck, or because it’s the alcohol in her system. But she swayed her hips, hands in the air, eyes on fire. She felt like one with the music, one with every crazy person on the dance floor, and when Chloe took her hands and danced with her, she felt like an uncoiled rope. Twirling around, her hair flaring behind her as she did. Music sent a shot of adrenaline into her heart and she let loose, because Chloe made her feel invincible.

The pair didn’t stay for long, Chloe lead them back to the counter to catch a breath. Their lungs protesting the lack of oxygen, dancing in a cramped place filled with smoke and ash like that.

“Feelin’ wiped out yet, Caulfield?” Chloe let out a short-lived laugh, barely catching her breath.

“Like I ran a marathon or something!”

“I know how that feels. Shit, you looked _so_ …” Chloe’s eyes had fire in them, her smile faded when she stared at Max’s lips. Recalling the way her hips swayed to the music, the way she gleamed back at the dance floor. She took a couple of deep breaths as if she prepared for a dive, and suddenly her lips were pressed against Max’s. It was passionate but chaste as she quickly recoiled, realizing what she’d just done. Panic accelerating her heartbeat when she saw Max paralyzed in her spot. Chloe felt the urge to run, to run and never show up again. She wanted to jump out of her skin this instant and leave this earth because that was never what she had in mind, not now at least. Not when Max didn’t tell her how she feels.

“Oh _fuck_ , Max I didn’t… I mean I did.. I’ve _wanted_ to kiss you since, fuck!” It was her turn to blabber, like Max used to when she did something to fluster her. Speaking of flustering her entire body felt ablaze. “It was in the heat of the moment, you looked so fucking breath-taking I couldn’t think s-“

“Chloe, just _shut up_ and kiss me.” Max demanded; her brows slightly furrowed.

She’s cute when she’s bossy like that.

Chloe was more than happy to oblige, her lips crashed against Max’s in a searing moment of passion and want. Max felt _fireworks_. Fireworks in her lips, fireworks in her chest, fireworks in her stomach. Crackling within when Chloe moved her lips against hers in a slow torturous rhythm. Max melted into her, loving the way Chloe’s lips felt soft and wet, loving the way she tasted like ash and alcohol, loving the way she smelled like men’s perfume, sweat and smoke. Max’s hands found their way through Chloe’s hair and grabbed a handful before pressing her harder against her mouth, craving and hungry for more. Chloe moaned against her lips and wrapped her arms around Max’s waist and pulled her flush against her. Her hand trailed a path up Max’s spine that sent the brunette shivering, standing on her tip toes as she moaned softly into Chloe’s mouth. The strawberry blonde tilted her head and deepened the kiss, getting a little bit of tongue, nibbling on Max’s lower lip playfully as she let the fiery kiss wash over her. She reveled in the small noises that played from the smaller girl’s lips against her own, she lifted a hand to gently stroke Max’s cheek, consumed by how soft and tender it felt beneath her fingers.

It was overwhelming, in _every_ sense.

And when they pulled back, catching their breaths, Chloe’s smile grew when she saw Max’s eyes still closed, unable to break away from whatever spell the kiss put her under. She stayed like that for a few quarters of a second before her blue eyes emerged and looked at Chloe with so much love and surrealism, like she wasn’t expecting that at all.

“I gotta tell you something,” Chloe cooed, resting her forehead against Max’s.

“How long?” Max replied quickly, Chloe’s heart skipped a beat.

“Too long.” Chloe swallowed and kissed Max’s nose, “ _Too_ long.” She breathed.

“Me too. For too long.” Max said softly, Chloe laughed at that, her gaze locked onto Max’s. “Let me make this abundantly clear, Caulfield.” She chuckled; Max’s giggled in anticipation.

“I like you _so_ fucking much, and I want to kiss the fuck outta you as like, a regular thing.”

“That can be arranged.” Max replied, and locked lips with Chloe again, playing with her hair as she did. She may have tugged and pulled at Chloe’s hair a bit too rough when the kiss got heated, but Chloe’s satisfied moan told her she more than liked it.

_You learn something new every day._

The two girls laughed as they held each other close, swayed from side to side in their place. Frozen in time, nobody else mattered. Their kisses only interrupted by whispers of all the words of love and desire they’ve been dying to deliver to one another for the longest time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's long but I had so much fun writing it!  
> Kudos are always appreciated, thank you everyone!< 3  
> -Bluekip


	13. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren makes a grim discovery, Max gets an equally terrifying phone call.

Max’s eyes fluttered open and squinted unable to register the morning light yet. She became aware of the warmth and weight of someone behind her as well as hands wrapping securely around her. She sighed and leaned back into Chloe’s chest, feeling her hot breath and eyelashes against her shoulder. She realized Chloe was awake because she felt a pair of lips pull into a smile against her skin, she couldn’t help but smile too.

“Good morning,” she turned her head back and smiled, Chloe nuzzled her cheek against Max’s in response, “Mm, hey beautiful.” She mumbled; her voice silvery as she was still half asleep. Max chuckled, crinkling her nose as she shifted herself in Chloe’s grip, lying on her back and bringing an arm to press Chloe’s face closer against her own. She pecked at Chloe’s nose, but realized she didn’t have enough, so she peppered her face with more kisses as she heard Chloe’s laugh increase, “Whoa. Down, Caulfield. You get one kiss and now you’re all over me.” She said jokingly.

“Your morning breath is stinky,” Max commented,

“Yours is too. I’m having second thoughts now.” Chloe giggle vibrated against Max’s skin as she hugged the shorter girl tightly. She buried her head into the crook of Max’s neck and breathed in her smell before sighing, her breath tickling Max’s neck. Both girls fell silent.

“Waking up next to you, getting morning kisses too. Can this be the new norm?” Chloe mumbled.

“Do you have to ask?” Max chuckled, stroking Chloe’s hair affectionately.

“We gotta work on some upgrades though, without those pesky clothes in the way.” Chloe pulled back and searched into Max’s eyes with a suggestive look. Max’s cheeks burned red as she snorted, “Don’t get cocky, Price. One step at a time.”

“Yes ma’am.” Chloe smiled, her eyes slowly closing as she drifted to sleep. Leaving Max staring at her, admiring her resting face. For once, Chloe looked at peace with the world. Max recalled last night as a blur of events, one moment she was making out with Chloe, next they’re in her truck, then they’re in the dorm room making out once more before retiring to sleep from exhaustion. They didn’t even get to change, Chloe just managed to throw aside her jacket before she crashed in with Max in her arms. And now here they are, under the same blanket in each other’s arms. In a mess of tangled limbs and cold sweat. Max’s heart leaped with joy, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered because she’s never been so sure of something like this: she loves Chloe so much it’s almost a fever.

She turned her body towards her and wanted nothing than to stay huddled in her arms, but the 7 AM alarm on her phone reminded her that they both have classes at 8.

There’s Chloe’s groan of annoyance as she nestled closer to Max and in her vice-like grip, Max stretched out her arm and patted the nightstand aimlessly for her phone till she dismissed it with a flick of her fingers.

* * *

“Max! Chloe!” Rachel sat next to the pair in a huff, they’re in their uniforms again waiting in class for Mark Jefferson to arrive. “I didn’t see you in the party after I left. I asked Warren and he said he saw you two leaving, did something happen?” She looked concerned it was adorable to see how much she cared. Chloe exchanged looks with Max before smirking, Max hung her head low trying to hide a cheeky smile as her face felt warm.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, Rach” Chloe remarked, wrapping a hand around Max’s shoulder and giving her a squeeze and a quick kiss on the head, “Got drunk, danced a bit, made out with Max-“

“ _Chloe_!” The brunette gave her laughing girlfriend a shove, hearing Rachel stomp her legs excitedly in her seat as she let out a quick squeal. “Bitch you did not!” her eyes wide and her grin stretched from ear to ear. Chloe nodded and locked her arms around Max’s shoulder’s again leaning into her, “Did too, right girlfriend?”

“I am so ignoring you right now.” Max turned her head away fighting the smile that threatened to form on her face. Chloe was childish and cocky in an endearing way, but Max still has to keep her on her toes, right?

“I’m truly a pro match-maker.” Rachel sat back, flicking her blonde hair looking proud of her handywork. “I should start charging for these Amber therapy sessions.” She winked at Max knowingly.

The little back and forth tease between Chloe and Rachel was interrupted when their instructor Mark walked in, a bunch of papers in his hand. Probably another reading material. “Good morning, young officers. Sorry for running late.” He smiled as he prepared the power point on the computer.

Max shifted in her seat to the most suitable sitting position, preparing for another intriguing lecture by Jefferson. She didn’t mean to stare at her teacher which is… Extremely awkward. He looked like he had a little bump on the side of his face, probably from working on the field again. It’s always a busy day in the life of a police officer. He looked exhausted and tired.

Class was nothing out of the ordinary, aside from absentmindedly holding Chloe’s hand from under the table, Max often found herself drawing random patterns on the back of Chloe’s hand with her thumb.

_Talk about distractions._

However, when Max’s eyes drifted to the usual spot where Warren sits, she found it empty. It was weird… _Warren doesn’t miss Jefferson’s classes_. She’ll have to check up on him later. Wait, does he even _want_ to see her after yesterday? She admits Chloe might’ve been a bit too direct with him, but Max still cares nevertheless; he’s her friend no matter what. She made up her mind to call him when the class is over.

Time went by pretty fast and with a blink, it was already lunch time and Max found herself in the cafeteria with Rachel and Chloe again. She let the two to bicker as usual, something about pizza and pineapples, she didn’t focus too much. The brunette reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, tapping on Warren’s contact number.

 _“Hey Max. What’s up?”_ He replied in a monotone voice, it’s different and it cuts deep when Max realizes he truly is hurt from last night.

“Warren! I didn’t see you in Jefferson’s class so, I was wondering-“

 _“Yeah, Nathan went ballistic on me. You’re not gonna believe this but I just got out of the infirmary.”_ His chuckle died down, Max knitted her eyebrows and her pupils narrowed, “You what?!” She stood up causing the other two girls to look up at her with confusion.

_“I-It’s fine! Max, it’s nothing-“_

“What happened to you Warren?”

 _“Look just… Meet me in the obstacle course and I’ll tell you all about it. I also… Have something interesting for you to see.”_ He said, sounding out of breath.

“I’m on it, Warren.” Max turned back to Chloe and Rachel who waited for her patiently.

“What did Wario want?” Chloe’s tone was rich in annoyance as she crossed her arms.

“He just got out from the infirmary and said he’s waiting in the obstacle course to show me something. He sounded like he just ran a mile.” Max explained, putting her phone back in her pocket.

“Boo hoo, so he scraped a knee and went to the infirmary for it. What’s the big deal?” Chloe rolled her eyes, her foot started tapping against the floor. It was easy to tell how displeased she looked.

“He’s still my friend, Chloe. Besides, after what happened last night, I think the least I could do is check up on him.” The brunette reached out for Chloe’s hand and stood her up, she planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled softly, “Come on, Chloe. We won’t be long, promise.”

The strawberry blonde sighed looking down at her hand, held warmly in Max’s palms. She nodded, managing a small smile. She turned to Rachel who still sat back, sipping on her coffee and scrolling through her phone.

“You comin, Rach?”

“Hm? Oh nah, I’ll be heading out with Victoria soon. You two tell Warren I said hi!” She grinned and waved at them as they left in a hurry. Partially because Max was worried, Warren was always the kind of guy who layed low. Stayed invisible and out of trouble. To hear he somehow ended up in the infirmary worries her. And she knows he’s not the kind of person who goes to the infirmary for pulling a muscle or injuring himself during practice. Something had told her he got in a tussle…

And he did look like he got in a tussle. He was waiting for her as he said, in the obstacle course. Sitting on a bench, in his training uniform. He had a bandage on his bottom lip, nose bridge and eyebrow. A few bruises on his arms, one of which held an ice packet against his right eye. He winced whenever he pressed it against his cheekbone. It looked dark and swollen underneath. The closer Max got, the more messed up he looked, with wind-swept hair and a pained expression still painted on his face.

“Warren!” Max exclaimed as she moved towards his bench. Once he saw her, he stood up and smiled sheepishly, “Sup Max, Chloe.”

“What happened to you, dude?” Even Chloe was taken back by how beat-up the guy looked. He only sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “This is what happens when you cross Nathan Prescott I guess.”

“Nathan?” Max gasped, Nathan did this?!

“Fucking go figure.” Chloe sneered, hands on her hips. “What for?”

“He went ballistic when I… I basically snooped around his stuff. So, it was kinda my fault.” Warren winced when he pressed the ice packet back against his cheekbone. He got a coy grin from Chloe when he said that, she looked like a proud mentor, “Snooping around Prescock’s stuff? That’s fucking amazing.”

“Uh, thanks?” Warren chuckled.

“Why were you looking around Nathan’s stuff? You knew he would flip out on you…” Max asked sighing.

“Last night when I came back from the party Nathan wasn’t in the room, I figured he’ll stay up late till the party ended.”

* * *

_Of course, he could, he’s the son of the owners of the Vortex Club. This place was his playground basically. Warren recalled being drunk off his goddamn mind. The objects in the room swayed around like they were a part of a magic funhouse mirror illusion. A few stumbling steps in and he found himself crashing headfirst into the floor. He groaned and pulled himself agonizingly off the mattress, looking to his side where he thought he glimpsed something metallic under Nathan’s bed._

_That a porn stash? It’s porn stash, right? His mind staggered to even form decent, coherent thoughts. He crouched and peaked at the metallic object again, it glinted when the room’s light reflected off its surface. And it looked so alluring, it was probably begging to be uncovered._

_Warren reached out and pulled it from under the bed, it was a metallic box. Go figure. He went against his better judgement and popped the lid off. He saw a few prescription pills, Risperidone? Fuck… That’s an antipsychotic drug. Only schizophrenics and people with bipolar disorder take these._

_The fact that Nathan passed the psychological test became unbelievable. His father must’ve had something to do with this. Poor guy shouldn’t be in here working his ass off, he should be going to therapy. Warren placed the orange container aside and rifled through the contents of the box. A gun, shit… They’re not licensed for a gun yet. Bullets. And in the bottom, a bunch of slick books lied. Warren looked behind him at the door, still shut._

_He fished the books out and spread them on the floor. He winced when he saw one book was just a manual about gun safety. The other book was just plain grey. Its leathery cover smooth beneath his fingers. He opened at and saw multiple pictures in black and white. Occasional few colored ones here and there. That’s all the book seemed to contain. Wait, were those taken by Nathan himself?_

_The pictures weren’t all so happy-go-lucky either. One of them was of a dead bird, lying on its back with its beak partially opened, its legs stuck in the air. The other was of a lonely child on the beach looking lost._

_“What the fuck are you doing, Graham!!” A roaring voice boomed from behind him, Warren immediately ducked and stood up, facing Nathan. It’s underestimating when Warren described Nathan as ‘angry’. He wasn’t just angry; he was a volcano threatening to erupt. His face reddened, jaws clenched, eyes narrow as his brows nearly touched from shear ferocity._

_“You nosy fucker,” Nathan spat and advanced towards him, “You’re so fucking dead!”_

* * *

“Oof.” Chloe winced.

“Yeah,” Warren flinched when his cheekbone stung him again, he pressed the cold ice packet against it and felt it go numb.

“Warren, don’t ever-“ Warren raised a hand when he interrupted Max, “Max that doesn’t matter. I don’t care about any of this,” The courage in his voice faltered when he reached into his pocket.

“Max, it isn’t Nathan’s episode that I wanted to talk about, Max…” He sounded stern, he pulled out a folded, crinkled paper from his pocket and unraveled it, showing its content to Max and Chloe.

The moment her eyes fell on the picture, she felt like she wanted to vomit. Her mouth dried off like a desert and she almost forgot to breathe. Her knees almost buckled as the horrifying realization hammered onto her, throwing all its weight seeping slowly into her mind. Her jaw dropped and she looked back at Chloe whose expression mirrored hers.

That was a picture of a Rottweiler dog, tongue dangling at the camera with its sweet eyes. A chain wrapped around its neck.

A Rottweiler picture in Nathan’s portfolio.

“I-I think Nathan is Rott.” Warren spoke, breaking the terrifying silence.

“Holy shit.” Chloe muttered, sounding more shocked than scared. “Holy _shit_ , Warren you better watch your ass when he finds out you took this picture from him.” She said.

“You think I don’t know?” Warren huffed in annoyance, he looked at Max, still not over the shock staring into space. “Max? What should we do?”

“Chain the fucker to the wall that’s what! Nathan must be behind those kidnappings I’m fucking sure!” Chloe barked, scrunching her nose in frustration. “He might as well be ISO for all these psycho episodes he pulls off!”

“You think? Fuck, if that’s the case…” Warren’s voice trembled. “Max?”

Out of the blue, Max felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She jumped and her hands flew to her phone, almost dropping it as she struggling to keep a good grip. She glanced at her phone, realizing it was Kate’s number. She pressed it to her ear and croaked a “Y-Yeah, hello?”

“ _Um... Hey.”_ But that wasn’t Kate’s voice. It was a lot deeper.

“Hi?” Max replied in a more questioning tone.

_“Hello, I’m… Kate’s friend Alyssa. I’ve found your contact in Kate’s phone, hope you’re doing okay.”_

“Yeah, I’m good, what’s up?”

_“I’ve called to ask you if you’ve seen Kate at all after the party. I’ve seen you talk with her at the club and I just-“_

“Wait, wait… Run that by me again, Alyssa. You’re looking for Kate?” Max’s heartbeat slowed, she fearfully anticipated the answer.

_“… Max she’s been missing ever since she left the party.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha >:) The plot thickens!  
> Kudos are always appreciated, thanks y'all< 3  
> \- BlueKip


	14. An Angel Missing Her Wings

“Thank you, miss. Have a nice day!” The kind cashier woman smiled, handing Chloe her bag of groceries.

“Workin’ on it.” The strawberry blonde replied.

The nearest grocery shop wasn’t that far anyway, so Chloe decided it’s better to stretch her legs. Gives her time to smoke a puff, think over the events that passed by the last… What? Week?

The plastic bags felt heavy in her palms, blanching the fingers that wrapped around them tightly. Chloe made her way back towards campus, her heavy combat boots thumping against the sidewalk with each step she took. She reached for the cigarette held between her lips and inhaled a lungful, shortening the cigarette to almost half of its original length before pushing out the smoke, looking somewhat like a walking dragon breathing fire.

To say that Max is a mess these couple of days is like saying it’s kinda warm on a scorching day in July under the boiling glare of the sun. A severe understatement. Girl doesn’t sleep on schedule, doesn’t eat too well, falls asleep a couple times in class and generally hasn’t been herself ever since Kate disappeared. Chloe remembers waking up one day at 3 am only to find her girlfriend on the desk, tapping furiously on the laptop that illuminated her sunken face with its screen. Dark bags have formed beneath her eyes, her hair a disheveled mess of brown and her lips sealed shut, a sigh escaping them every now and then.

She never gave up searching for Kate, checking CCTV footage from around the general area of the club they visited, reviewing footage from the party night and checking each and every person for anything fishy. Next to her, a notepad with scribbles describing the party attenders that show up in video minute by minute. How the hell did Max tap into the CCTV footage, she’ll never know. Warren’s probably behind that.

She’d tried to convince Max to let the police handle this, that the pros _know_ better. But nope, the brunette would pull a frown and if Chloe’s lucky, Max would be too tired to argue back and purse her lips, otherwise she’d raise hell and give her a lengthy lecture about leaving friends behind.

 _Girl meets Kate for one day and suddenly they’re friends_. Chloe lets out an irritated breath.

That’s not to say Chloe doesn’t feel for the girl, trapped with a fucking psycho in who-knows-where. But it’s also unfair that no one’s getting worked up about this other than Max. Warren and Rachel aren’t as involved as Max is in the whole scenario, and Max acts like she’s _supposed_ to take the burden no matter how spine-shattering the weight might be.

Soon enough, Chloe made it back to the dorms. She opened the door to her room and found Max as usual, nestled on the desk with countless coffee mugs and redbull cans scattered around her PC, playing and rewinding the CCTV footage video before scribbling something on her notepad with such hurry it’s like she’s found the solution to end world hunger. Chloe made sure to smack the door behind her loud enough to snatch Max’s attention. The brunette didn’t even look back, too absorbed in her mission. Chloe sighed and placed the plastic bags on the counter next to the mini fridge, “I’m back.” She announced with a monotone voice.

Max just hummed in acknowledgment.

Chloe started taking out the items she’d purchased, she had a little plan she’d like to call _‘Mission Get Max To Take A Fucking Rest!’_ and she had prepared for it.

“Hey Maaaax, Maximoo!” She grinned deviously, “Brought your favorite munchies by the way! Oooh, caramel candy. Delish. Skittles, because it can always be gayer.” She mused to herself, like talking to a child hoping to get their attention. Unfortunately said ‘child’ was still face-glued to the laptop screen.

“Frozen Waffles, I know you like Belgian waffles so much, figured we can make some together yeah?”

No response, just furious scribbling.

“Max, talk to me. C’mon.” Chloe sighed, walking up to the girl and hugging her shoulders, burying her nose into her collarbones. Smiling to herself in triumph when she felt the small girl shudder then relax.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I’m just…”

“Look here,” Chloe grabbed the spinning chair Max sat on, she dragged it along with her as she sat on her bed, rotating it so Max can face her. She held the brunette’s hands in her own and massaged her knuckles, “You’ve done everything you can to find her. You’ve stayed restless fucking nights replaying camera footage over and over, there’s nothing more you can do.”

“I have to try, Chloe.” Max nearly sobbed, her eyes gleaming as they started to tear up, her wrist quickly wiped them dry. “She said she felt so safe with me, and then I… Then I left her-“ her voice betrayed her, it faltered into another sob. It broke Chloe’s heart to see Max like this, so lost, drained, exhausted. Her voice so brittle on the edge of a soft cry as her eyelids drooped, feeling heavy with all the sleepless nights she’d pulled.

“I know this sounds ridiculous I’ve only spent a couple of hours with her but I-I’m so fucking scared for her - “ Her hands trembled. Chloe lashed her arms out and pulled Max in for a tight embrace, feeling the smaller girl start to shut down, crying softly on her shoulder while gripping her shoulder blades like her life depends on it. Her chest heaved in a quick yet stuttered motion as she whimpered into Chloe’s chest. The older girl ran her fingers through Max’s rich brown hair, slightly rocking them both in a gentle swinging motion…

_Left, right, left, right..._

The soft and hushed words of comfort that came out of Chloe’s mouth were genuine, even if she was overcome with concern mostly for her girlfriend, making her stumble with words, trying anything to make Max believe that things will get better. But she can only promise so much…

She pressed her lips to Max’s temple, murmuring softly into her ear. “How about this,” She held her face gently as the brunette sniffled, her touch light-feather like Max’s fragile, which she is. “You take a break, for now, camera footage won’t go anywhere. Right?” She stroked her freckled cheek softly as she continued, “I’ll get my truck, drive someplace nice, and you can tell me all about it. Yeah?” She smiled.

It’s at times like these when Chloe seems genuine that Max finds herself falling harder, without any sarcastic comments or misplaced jokes. Just Chloe sharing her moment of vulnerability, unfeigned and real.

So, Max nodded slowly and managed a small smile, her eyes searched Chloe’s shyly.

“There she is.” Chloe grinned deviously pecking Max’s lips before standing her up.

* * *

Chloe was right, Max realized just how much she needed a break from everything the moment her back pressed against the warm cushions Chloe propped at the back of her truck’s bed. How her lungs craved fresh air the moment she inhaled the warm morning breath, and how much she needed to be held and told that everything will be alright once she nuzzled into Chloe’s chest, feeling those familiar strong arms wrap around her waist.

She sighed, content and for the first time in a while, her mind wasn’t burning with worry. It was eased into blissful nothingness, no thoughts other than Chloe’s warmth against hers. It was then that Max realized, Chloe was talking, her voice colorful as she told her a story of her late cat Bongo and how she’d force him to wear pirate outfits.

How did they get into talking about pirate cats anyway?

Oh, Chloe had driven them to the beach and parked there so they can watch the ocean together. _God what a hopeless romantic_ , even if she swears up and down she ain’t.

“Give me your best pirate impression.”

Max blinked, returning to reality. She jerked an eyebrow upwards at Chloe, looking amused.

“C’mon, Max enlighten me.” She grinned wolfishly, that did all sorts of things to Max’s heart.

“Um…” The soft girl paused, preparing her vocal cords trying to flex them accordingly to voice out the perfect pirate voice in her head, instead it came out as a _“Yrrrr!”_ Like a senior cat trying to mewl. Chloe howled in laughter, bemused at Max’s “What? What you got?”

“Come on! What about yours?” Max insisted, going red. She did try her best.

“Arrr!!” Chloe rasped, her rough voice rattling through her clenched teeth. Max’s eyes narrowed as she fought back a laugh, snorting in the process, Chloe looked hot as fuck when she growled like that _. Geez, that’s what days of restless work without spending time with your girlfriend will do to you, huh?_

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence as they watched seagulls glide across the water. Some of them landed on its rippling surface with a splat, scratching under their wings with their beak. Others just circled around, looking for prey.

“We’ll find her Max.” Chloe reassured, rubbing Max’s arm gently. “I promise. Just, take it easy, okay? No more all-nighters, no more bullshit by yourself. We work better as a team.”

“We do.”

“Fuck yeah. Max and Chloe, we’ve got this. I’ve got _you_.” Chloe pressed a burning kiss to Max’s neck. Feeling her throat glide as she swallowed. Max tangled her fingers with Chloe’s with one hand and turned the taller girls’ face to her and poured all her feelings into the kiss. Tried transferring all her gratefulness and love as she pressed her lips against Chloe’s, warm and loving.

Chloe replied in kind, enthusiastic kiss. Swiping her tongue across Max’s bottom lip, asking. Max deepened the kiss and felt her hands reach for Chloe’s hair, tugging hard against her skull causing the strawberry blonde to moan.

 _Chloe definitely appreciates her hair being tugged at_. Max made another mental note.

* * *

“So, Belgian waffles for dinner?” Chloe smiled at her, holding the brunette’s hand tightly as she drove them back to the academy.

“Please! I’m starving.” Max chuckled, she reached out for the stereo.

“Oh, fuck yes Max!”

“If there are screamo bands though, I’m shutting it off.” Max smirked.

“What? You’d rather have your pretentious hipster shit on play instead?” Chloe teased.

“Hey! Syd Matters is the best!”

Chloe stuck her tongue out at her, Max rolled her eyes.

She turned the volume up, trying to work around the radio stations before she heard a quick _‘Kidnapping’_ through static, she immediately tuned in to the station and listened. Chloe’s expression dropping when Max went back to her worried, sunken face.

_“… Days of disappearance authorities have found 21 year-old Kate Marsh-“_

“Oh my god!!” Max jumped, turning the volume all the way up, Chloe flinched but listened as well.

_“- A family of farmers had found her passed out near their crops and have recognized her from the missing posters. She was transported to Oregon State Hospital where she’s recovering under observation for now.”_

Max instantly whipped her face to Chloe, eyes begging, “Chloe-“ she started.

“Give her a couple days to rest, Max.” Chloe smiled softly, rubbing her thumb against Max’s pinky. “She’s probably high as fuck, no offense. She needs rest till the drug leaves her system. Give her two days, tops. I promise I’ll take you there, kay?”

“O-Okay. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for-“

“Don’t apologize, you dork. You’re worried sick for your friend, it’s fucking adorable.” Chloe simpered whilst driving the Ford through the busy streets.

* * *

The following day, and the one after that, the two girls took it easy and spent a lot of time in each other’s company. The last two days were uneventful, serene and quiet. Nothing horrible to discover, no drug dealers to run away from, no photography obsessed psychopaths to fear and no friends to lose. Max longed for those days with so much normalcy; wake up, kiss Chloe good morning, jog, eat breakfast with Chloe, attend classes, eat lunch, attend more classes, go home, cuddle and watch Chloe sleep while her favorite punk band plays from the HiFi.

Their peaceful evening was interrupted by a phone buzzing, Max nearly leaped from joy and waved her phone in Chloe’s face exclaiming, “Chloe, it’s Kate!! Oh, Chloe, she’s _okay_!!!” before typing – what Chloe assumes – the longest get well soon message with tons of emojis. _What a goddamn hippy._

And when it was time to retire for the night, Chloe would wait for Max to change into her shirt and sleeping shorts before crawling underneath the blanket and settling next to her. She listened drowsily as Max explained to her that Kate’s feeling alright and that she’s overjoyed to hear that Max and her girlfriend – Chloe smirked at the word, this simple realization that she’s _with_ Max is enough to make her head spin – are coming for a visit. Chloe nodded, repeating her promise to take Max to visit Kate whilst letting out a lousy yawn, she held Max closer and nestled her head into Max’s shoulder, the familiar scent of shampoo and vanilla soothing her to sleep.

* * *

“This is definitely Kate’s floor!” Max said, pushing past the double doors in a hurry, tugging at Chloe’s hand that clasped hers tightly.

“Hospitals always freaked me out.” Chloe grumbled, looking at the couple of nurses transporting a patient on the hospital bed through the hallway and right past them.

“I hear you,” Max slowed down her pace, “But imagine how Kate feels. I’m so glad I get to see her again. I hope it’s not too weird for her.” She trailed off, realizing that she barely really knows much about the girl.

“Nah she’ll be stoked to see you,” Chloe smiled, squeezing Max’s hand in hers, “Who wouldn’t be?”

The two girls came to a halt in front of the white heavy door baring the numbers ‘118’ on it. It had a cross perched right beneath the numbers, Max chuckled, _that’s Kate alright._

“This is it… I’m a little nervous.” Max sighed, holding the door handle tightly.

“Just go in there, be her friend. I’ll wait and chill out here okay?” Chloe sat on a chair next to the door, folding her arms.

“Hey listen, I… Just tell Kate I’m glad she feels better.” She managed a small smiled. Max reciprocated with a sweet adoring smile of her own, Chloe may look and act rough, but she really does care.

“Of course, Chloe.” And with that, Max knocked on the door before opening it slowly, revealing Kate, in a hospital gown, sitting on the bed with what looks like a sketchbook on her lap and a couple of colorful copic markers lying about lazily on the white sheets. The girl looked like an angel, recovering from the harshest fall she’d ever graced. But now she’s sitting there, too absorbed into her drawings, beaming like an ethereal creature for sure. Max was so happy to see her.

The girl with a bun looked up, Max watched as her expression turned from confusion to sincere joy as she exclaimed, “Max!”

“Oh, Kate!” The brunette hurried and hugged her friend, trying not to knock the air out of her lungs.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Max’s voice caught in her throat, fuck she promised herself not to cry.

“It’s okay, Max. I’m here. Alyssa told me how,” Kate’s voice croaked a bit, but she adjusted her tone to avoid seeming weak, “How you’ve worked tirelessly on finding me, Max you’re… You’re so kind.”

“No, I’ve blamed myself for leaving you like that. After you told me how safe you felt with us, Kate… I promise we’ll catch him; we’ll make him pay for this.” Max pulled back, sitting on a chair near the bed. It was now that she can clearly see what Kate was drawing, just a bunch of people of all colors gathering around, looking happy.

“I really love your illustrations.” She smiled.

“Thanks. Drawing’s been putting my mind at ease, that and prayers.” Kate said sweetly. Max nodded, noticing the bible next to the hospital bed.

“I… I want you to know that we’re this close to catching ISO.” Max stated, hoping that bringing him up wouldn’t trigger something negative. In reality it was anything but. Kate just frowned, “ISO has to pay for what he did, not to just me. To all those other girls.” She said.

“We do have one suspect so far. Kate, would it be alright with you if I asked you some questions from when you were kidnapped?”

Kate tensed, her hand automatically reaching to her neck for reasons she wasn’t aware of yet. Max flinched, seeing some purple dots on the girl’s throat column.

“Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want-“

“Max, I’ll do anything to help.” Kate nodded, setting aside her sketchbook. “If answering a couple questions brings ISO closer to justice, I’ll do what I can.” She added.

Max sighed in relief, “What can you remember from before you were kidnapped? Did you talk to anyone shady?” She asked.

“After I talked to you, Stella, Alyssa and I went back to our booth and just chatted.” _Kate recollected watching them drink and giggle to themselves whilst talking. She got flustered when her friends offered her a sip of their wine, she thought it wouldn’t hurt to just get one sip. So, she did. Just like she does in church._

“Then I felt thirsty so I thought I’d get up, get some water..”

_She recalls the bartender looking at her funny, who orders water in a bar? But she didn’t care, she waited with dignity for her glass of water to arrive. Once it did, she downed it all then headed back to her friends._

“Suddenly I felt… sick.” Her voice wavered, “Felt like… My stomach was doing flips. I got dizzy, I felt like I wanted to vomit. Felt like my heart was beating unbearably fast.” She said, her hand clutching the gown where her heart is.

_Alyssa and Stella had panicked, they told her it’s time to call it a night. But when Kate couldn’t even stand up and had gagged a few times, they were paralyzed with fear. Not knowing what had gotten into the girl. Stella left to find help and came back with a blonde guy in a red track jacket, he seemed kind. Told her he’ll take her to the hospital and told her friends to wait until he gets ready so they can follow his car._

“After that I… I can’t remember much, Max. I’m sorry.” Kate sat back, even recalling that night seemed to exhaust her.

“That guy in the track jacket, did you catch his name by any chance?” Max listened closely.

“No? But uh… I heard my friends say that he’s a Prescott.” Kate knitted her eyebrows when she watched Max’s eyes snap wide with realization. Blonde Prescott guys in a red track jacket.

_Nathan._

“Kate, listen to me.” Max gulped, taking Kate’s hands into her own. “You have to remember, something. Anything. That Prescott guy you’re talking about? Evidence is piling up against him. And if I have at least one witness account from you, I’m sure I’ll be able to bring him down.” She pleaded, “Please, Kate. Remember.”

The petite girl on the hospital bed did try her best, searching through the fuzzy haze that is her mind’s memories from that night.

“Um…” Kate started.

“I remember… For some reason whenever I try to remember that night, all I can see is white.”

_White walls, bright, burning her eyes. Silence._

“Clicking sounds? No… More like a flash. Like… A shutter going off.”

_Camera sounds. Camera flash, white._

“And…” Kate’s hand rubbed her neck again where the puncture wounds are. Her body started trembling, “A-And… I don’t know? I just can’t remember, I tried…” Her voice so brittle and weak, she didn’t realize that Max had already hugged her tight and started tearing up herself. “I tried kicking, but I was so tired, my… My arms and legs felt so heavy like a ton of lead.” Kate sobbed and sniffled.

“Kate, no more. It’s okay,” Max pulled back and dried her tears with a tissue she snatched from near the bed, “You don’t have to continue. It’s alright. You’re safe now, and we’re going to make Nathan pay. I promise you.” Max forced a smile on her lips, that seemed to work because Kate smiled herself and nodded.

“Max, you’ve been such a good friend to me.”

“Of course! We’re all here for you. Oh, Chloe says she’s glad you feel better.”

“Um… Chloe?”

“The girl from the dance floor… My girlfriend.” Max grinned. Kate laughed softly and nodded, “That’s sweet of her. You two are so sweet.”

* * *

“Well, how is she?” Chloe looked up seeing Max exit the door, her eyes a little red and glossy looking like she’d cried a bit.

_As expected._

“She’s still Kate Marsh. Thank god.” Max replied, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist and leaning into her. Chloe held her there silently and rested her cheek on top of Max’s head.

“I’m glad we came to see her.”

“Thanks for coming with me.” Max’s muffled voice vibrated through Chloe’s sternum; the taller girl smiled.

“Wherever you go, I go, Super Max. We’re a team remember?” She said as she pulled back and tucked a strand of Max’s hair behind her ear.

“Chloe, Nathan _is_ ISO. I can’t be more sure of it.” Max started relaying everything Kate had told her to Chloe. The strawberry blonde’s scowl only increased, “What about Rott, the snitch? Was he the one we heard in the junkyard?” Chloe asked.

“The snitch doesn’t matter when we have evidence clear as day pointing at Nathan!” Max hissed. “Look at the way he beat up Warren, treated everyone like worthless waste of time. And the portfolio Warren dug up? For all we know Rott was just a distraction to divert us from the real problem.” Max explained as she and Chloe walked down the hallway towards the elevator, leaving the hospital.

“Fuck you’re right.” Chloe sighed, “But what now? Do you think we got enough dirt on him? Who’s gonna believe us?”

Ray Wells is a big shot. Max needs someone who believes in her from the faculty. Someone who has high hopes in her.

“Mark Jefferson. He has to help!” The brunette announced as they walked past the entrance gates, towards the Ford. “Let’s go, Chloe.” She held the strawberry blonde by her hand and led her away. The taller girl however stood back; Max looked at her with confusion.

“Max, I know we’re getting to the bottom of this whole ISO thing. But, shit I know this is gonna sound stupid-“

“Chloe, it won’t. What’s wrong?” Max approached her, taking Chloe’s hands in her own.

“I mean… Fuck, Max. I just _got_ you, for fuck sake!” Chloe cursed, “And I _want_ to be with you. Not just working on a murder case, or assignments, or training or whatever. But like, to be with you for just the sake of it, yknow?”

Once she caught Max’s confused face, she chuckled, “My point being, Max, let’s go on a date. Fuck ISO, fuck Rott, fuck everything. Lets just put it all behind us and go do stupid, sappy couple-y things.” She barely finished before the brunette got the jump on her, knocking the air out of her lungs as she squeezed her tight, hands around her neck.

Chloe laughed and held the shorter girl by the waist, swaying around awkwardly in the middle of the parking lot. “So, I guess that’s a yes?”

Max laughed, holding Chloe’s face gently between her palms, their noses touching. “Whaddya think?” She giggled, “Anywhere you go, Chloe, I’ll go with you.” She pecked her lips making her heart do a double flip.

“You better, nerd.” Chloe mumbled in between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love fluff, please let me live in denial.  
> Kudos are always appreciated< 3 You guys are awesome!  
> Also, just got a tumblr if y'all wanna chat or hmu, its www.tumblr.blusthings.com  
> \- BlueKip


	15. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe enjoy their date until Joyce invites them over for Dinner. Suspension hangs from the air as Chloe and David are both time bombs threatening to go off at any second.

“Can’t this wait?” Chloe huffed, looking in the mirror as she fixes her rebellious hair, trying to smooth her bangs against the side of her face with one hand while pressing the phone to her ear with another.

 _“I can’t believe you’ve gotten yourself a new girlfriend and wouldn’t even introduce her to us!”_ Joyce’s voice came through the phone clearly annoyed, her southern accent decorating every vowel. _“It’s settled, Chloe. I’m expecting you two for dinner and I won’t take no for an answer.”_

Chloe can definitely see her mother smiling by just listening to her voice. The room fell silent as the strawberry blonde chewed and grinded at the idea in her brain. With only the soft blowing sounds coming from the bear shaped heat radiator, propped at the foot of the bed. Distributing warmth across the room to fight the chill of October’s air.

Joyce called Chloe’s name, but Chloe wasn’t listening, still weighing the pros and cons of bringing Max to Casa Price for dinner, especially knowing that step-ass will be there. She frowned and her reflection in the mirror stared back at her.

 _“Is this about David?”_ Joyce asked quietly following a quiet sigh.

“Like everything I’ve ever been forced to do in my life wasn’t because of ‘David’,” there it was, the venom on her tongue ready to bite and sting. She doesn’t want Max to meet him, doesn’t want her to see the kind of person Chloe becomes when she’s with him.

Joyce called her name in a firm tone, one that Chloe has grown immune to.

“I’ll ask her. It’s up to her anyway.” She finally said, her mother nodded. Chloe bid her mother a quick goodbye dodging all the ‘Take good care of her!’ and ‘Don’t you get in trouble now.’ She ended the call and smoothed the creases in her clothes. It was her first legitimate date with Max. She had a few plans for where they could go, she wants this to be perfect. To make today something special, a sweet memory that makes them kiss whenever it’s brought up. Something that they can look back at. Something that leaves a sweet, nostalgic taste in their mouths when they reminisce about it.

She checked the mirror one last time reviewing her choice of clothes. Her favorite white tank top beneath black denim jacket and coal black jeans exposing a bit of her kneecaps and hips through tears in the fabric. She rolled the sleeves of the denim up a little bit and grabbed her beanie, pulled it against her head.

She threw a glance at the watch on the nightstand and it blinked back in neon red. 5:34.

“Max? You about done?” She called.

“Just a minute!” the brunette called from the bathroom. She heard the door click and open, revealing the shorter girl in a simple, white and cozy looking turtleneck that draped around her torso tucked neatly under a warm yellow skirt at her waist. The usual messenger bag hanging at her hips.

As breath-taking and life-giving as Max looked when Chloe unabashedly stared at her freckled legs, the brunette sighed pinching the end of her skirt mid-thigh, “Is it too cold for skirts? Should I change?”

“Not unless you wanna ruin the show.” Chloe caught her flustered gaze with her own bewildered one, _Damn Caulfield…_

Max laughed shyly and decided to roll with it. She held Chloe’s warm hand as they left their dorm room heading to the green-olive beast of a truck.

* * *

The truck’s wheels skidded to a halt against the sand, the two girls exited the vehicle mid-conversation, something about embarrassing childhood memories. Only when Max look up did she see the old lighthouse, towering over them on the edge of a cliff. Its beam of light swirling around in circles slowly. The view was incredible, the sun dipping into the ocean slowly, sinking into its depths. Hues of orange, pink and crimson spread all across the sky, painted by an experienced artist. The salty smell of the ocean hung in the air as the waves lapped at the shore, making the shells and seaweed dance and sway, a ballet choreographed by the sea.

Max didn’t think twice, she quickly took off her shoes and sunk her feet into the damp sand below. Sending shivers up her spine. She turned to Chloe and saw her raise the stereo volume, then took out a few blankets and pillows from behind the seats. The brunette helped her set the bed of the truck, splaying the soft blankets against cold metal, arranging the pillows against the edges. She laughed when Chloe hoisted a pack of beer bottles, doing a little dance while she set them on the bed too.

The pair sat back against the soft cushions and cuddled under a warm blanket while they talked over the soft music playing from the stereo. Now with a bottle of beer in each girl’s hands and a cigarette pinched between Chloe’s lips, they relax in each other’s arms.

“Never took you for the romantic type.” Max mused; cheek pressed against Chloe’s collarbone.

“Yeah well I’m full of surprises I guess.” Chloe chuckled. “So, uh… Tell me more about your family.”

“Nothing too extraordinary. My mom’s a housewife, my dad’s a mechanic. He and I love hockey games so much, we go to matches together.”

“Oh yeah you mentioned a hockey game before.”

Max produced her phone and flipped through her gallery, she tapped on a picture of her and her father together in a hockey game match when she was 18. Chloe chuckled and awed about how cute young Max looked.

“Mom’s into plants. She sent me a plant to take care of when I was 18. Called her Lisa Leaf.”

“You’re weird.”

“Shut up! You like it.”

They girls shoved at each other playfully before settling down again. A flock of seagulls surrounded the truck.

Chloe, in turn, showed her some pictures of her 19-year-old self. Max gasped in shock and snatched the phone from Chloe, glueing her eyes to its screen. She stared at it, flabbergasted and very much appreciating Chloe’s electric blue hair dye from root to end.

“Oh, man! You looked so hardcore.”

“Rachel egged me on. Used a cheap dye too!” Chloe laughed. “You like it huh?” She grinned from cheek to cheek.

“Course I do. Blue’s a good color on you.”

“I’ll dye it again for you if you want.” Chloe ran a hand through her pixie cut hair, Max’s hand joined her, fingers knotting in her blonde locks, “You don’t have to change anything about you, Chloe. Ever.” The brunette murmured, sporting a small smile.

Chloe stares, clearly taken back by how genuine and sincere Max’s words spilled from her mouth. She laughed and pulled the shorter girl closer, “Relax, Super Max! It’s just hair dye.” She pressed a kiss to the crown of Max’s head and nestled her cheek on it. “Thank you though.” She mumbled.

The distinct sound of a phone buzzing interjected. Chloe checked it out and groaned audibly when she did, Max rose a brow.

“Something wrong?”

“Fuck, I’ve totally forgot about this.” Chloe sighed, throwing her head back in frustrated, her shoulders hitting the back of the bed with a _clunk!_

“What?” Max questioned.

“Mom wants you to have dinner with the happy family.” Chloe tossed her phone aside nonchalantly, clearly annoyed.

“I don’t see how that’s a problem.” Max offered a smile.

“Wrong, Max! It _is_ a problem!” her voice rung sharp in the air, “I just don’t want you to experience being in the same room with step-douche. He and I, we don’t… See eye to eye.” Chloe explained, _and plus, I don’t want you to us both get in a fight either._ She monologued.

“Chloe, what makes you think your parents want to argue with you all the time? I pretty much think they want to leave a good impression, just like me.”

“You will leave a good impression. They’re gonna love you. It’s the step- führer I’m worried about.” Chloe said following a chug of beer.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Max’s hand sought Chloe’s and gave her a reassuring squeeze. The strawberry blonde said nothing and drew the cigarette against her lips.

“Hey,” Max spoke, this time in a much softer tone. She leaned in and pressed a kiss on Chloe’s temple. “Let’s go say hi to Joyce and David.”

* * *

Chloe was dreading the idea with each passing second. She had texted her mother an hour ago that they were on their way but on one condition: They stay for dinner and then leave. She cannot stand the thought of being in the same general area as David for more than a couple of hours. But since she has Max with her, she must be on her best behavior. Try to act mature around him, though it seems impossible in her head.

Her house wasn’t a long drive from the beach. There it was, old, baby blue with a small American flag pinned by the door, blowing in the breeze. Chloe stopped the truck next to the garage and got out, her eyes trailed up to the grey skies above. It looked like it was going to rain, dark clouds looming closer in the heavens, the winds picking up speed. Max rubbed her arms and shivered as she walked closer to Chloe who snapped from her gaze and looked at her house.

“Well, here we are.” She gestured with one hand before swiftly shoving it in her pocket, “Home shit home.”

“Your house looks nice. It’s blue just like your hair back then.”

Chloe let out a throaty laugh, Max comes up with the weirdest compliments, it’s cute. Once the two arrived at the door Chloe rung the doorbell and stood back, arms crossed. Thankfully it was Joyce who answered. The moment she saw Max she beamed, Max felt warmth again as she laughed and hugged Joyce. Exchanging the casual hi’s and hello’s and how are you’s. The middle-aged woman stepped aside allowing the two in, Max absorbed the view laid out before her.

The living room connected to a small kitchen, the hallway that extended before her, and to her left a set of stairs leading to what she assumed were the bedrooms. It was simple but inviting. Max sat on the couch next to Chloe, fiddling with her messenger bag strap as the blonde spoke with her mother briefly before excusing herself to the kitchen. Max offered her help, but Joyce insisted she hangs back with Chloe and take her time warming up. She could see the girl was tense.

In a few moments, David emerged from the garage door. He was exactly the way Max had pictured him, big and brawny with clean trimmed hair and a small, box shaped moustache on his lip. His eyes were sharp, his posture stiff and straight as he made his way towards the girls. Despite his cold, albeit mean resting face, when he smiled at Max, she felt a complete change in character.

“This must be Max, right?” He offered a hand.

“Y-Yeah, it’s nice meeting you Mr. uh…” Max paused, she took his hand reluctantly and almost yelped when he squeezed and gave it a quick shake.

“Madsen. David Madsen. But you can just call me David.” He said. His eyes then switched to Chloe, who sat back at the couch, arms crossed against her chest. “Hello to you too.” He mused. “It’s been a while.”

“Won’t stay here long, don’t worry.” Chloe remarked, even Max flinched at how cold and sharp her tone was.

“I… Didn’t mean it like that.” David shook his head, “This is your house too, Chloe, Max. You both are welcome to stay here.” He turned to the petite girl with a warm smile. That’s not… How Max had imagined him at all.

“Wouldn’t want to. Mom needs you in the kitchen though.” Chloe nodded towards the kitchen. David let out an irritated sigh, he was about to say something, but he sealed his lips and headed to Joyce. Max sat back quietly and looked at Chloe with concern, “He’s not so bad.”

“Don’t care.” Chloe looked aside, distracting herself with the drawings pinned on the fridge from when she was 13. Max felt like she was speaking with a time bomb about to go off any minute, so she back peddled and chose not to push her any further. Chloe was tense with a clear scowl of annoyance plastered on her face. She wishes she could say or do something to lighten up the mood.

Come dinner time, Max learned that Joyce and David met one another at the Two Whales as well. She laughed at Chloe’s embarrassing childhood stories told by Joyce, especially hearing Chloe groan and demand her mother to stop as she went on. Reminiscing about the time Chloe beat up a kid in 3rd grade for making fun of her Halloween costume. Chloe has always been brash and rebellious with a string of innocence back then, because she was still a kid. She recalled William prying the poor frightened kid from Chloe’s vice like death grip and made Max almost choke with laughter when Joyce mimicked her 8 years old daughter’s voice saying, _‘Take it back!!! Take. It. Back!!’_

Her Halloween costume was an Oreo cookie. A _‘Chloreo’_ as she called it.

Chloe sagged in her chair, there’s no stopping her mother when she blabbers on about her shenanigans when she was a kid.

David also shared a few stories from his time in the army, telling Max about all the times he would allow some soldiers to escape camp so they can visit their families for a couple of days then come back, no body really questioned him because of his rank. Then when the soldiers would come back to camp, they’d bring him gifts or home-cooked meals as thanks. This warming story brought Joyce’s hand to his on the table, and they exchanged a quick loving look before hearing a loud scoff from Chloe. David turned to her and sighed, shaking his head, “What is it now?”

“Didn’t say shit, obviously. But it doesn’t matter to you does it? You do whatever you want, and mom will take your side, naturally.”

“Chloe, what is with you?” Joyce asked rather defensively.

Max sunk in her seat, _uh oh._

“You wanna know what’s with me?” Chloe’s body stiffened, her tone raising a little bit as she went. David was quick to act however, “Chloe, stop this, right now.”

“ _This_ is why I didn’t want to be here in the first place. Can’t fucking stand the sight of you.” Chloe sneered, tension rose high and the room felt heated. Chloe and David staring daggers at each other.

“This…” David’s voice had an edge to it, he looked like he was holding something back. He looked very intimidating, pointing a finger at Chloe. “ _This_ kind of attitude in the army gets you assigned in the KP duty for a month.”

“See this is exactly, fucking-“ Chloe gestured with both hands before letting them drop on her thighs, “I don’t remember fucking enrolling in the army, jerkass!! Get this through you’re fucking head!” She growled.

“Don’t use that tone with me, I’m the commander here, I demand some respect! That’s an order!” David voice boomed.

There it was. Max truly felt like she’s in more of an army camp base than a home, she felt uneasy, uncomfortable and she felt like suffocating. Did Chloe have to put up with this for all her life? Despite knowing better, Max had to say something. To tell David where he’s going wrong, she can’t stand aside while Chloe’s being treated like this. She didn’t deserve to be forced into a routine, she didn’t deserve to be forced into police academy, and she definitely did not deserve having to put up with David’s constant barking while she still hurt and grieved over her father.

“Mr. Madsen, I appreciate your service, but this isn’t fair at all to Chloe.” The moment Max spoke, David and Chloe snapped their eyes wide, looking at her.

“Why can’t you understand? She clearly isn’t over her father’s passing; she’s still hurting over him and had neither of you to help her. Ordering her around like a soldier isn’t going to help.” She explained softly, she doesn’t intend to fight at all. But it still sparked anger in David,

“Keep her out of this.” He snarled, looking at Chloe.

“Hey fuck you man you don’t get to talk about Max like this!” The strawberry blonde’s tone was vicious and cold.

“Both of you stop this at once!” Joyce demanded, “Max, I’m so sorry you had to see this…” She paused, at loss for words. Chloe decided she’s heard enough and stormed upstairs, a barrage of curses escaping her tongue followed by a loud door slam. Max turned to her and sighed, “I’ll handle this, Joyce.” She muttered before getting up. Meanwhile Joyce turned to David who just hung his head, rubbing his temples.

Max could tell which door was Chloe’s room, from the ‘keep out!’ and ‘Danger!’ signs. She chuckled to herself softly. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly, Chloe was sitting on the edge of her bed, hands holding her head, still fuming with rage. The brunette was too focused on her that she deliberately ignored the mess in the room. She sat next to her, the mattress slowly sinking with added weight.

“Don’t.” Chloe warned, holding her hand up. She didn’t want to talk to Max right now, she’s too scared she might slip up and let her anger force hurtful words out of her mouth. Her leg tapped furiously against the floor as her hands formed a fist against her mouth, she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes trying to calm down.

“Wasn’t going to say anything.” Came Max’s voice gently.

“You didn’t have to say anything either back there.” Chloe snapped.

“I couldn’t watch him treat you like this. You don’t deserve any of this at all.” Her words softened Chloe’s expression for a split second, before her wicked scowl returned to her. Bitter and explosive.

“Yeah well, welcome to my shit life!! What can I say? You’re the one who was so giddy to meet them, well now you’ve got what you wanted! Happy?” _Stop. Stop. Stop that. Max doesn’t have a fault in any of this._

“Chloe,” Max took in a shaky breath, “I didn’t want this. Your parents; they’re good people. I know they are.” She rested her palm gently on Chloe’s cheek. The contact almost scorched her fingers from how heated Chloe’s skin felt, she turned her girlfriend’s head to her gently. “Please, Chloe. Talk to me.” She whispered, pressing her forehead against Chloe’s.

The strawberry blonde felt her anger slip away, from the top of her head, through her ribs and out of her feet. Instead, a calm and serene feeling cloaked her. She hunched her back, suddenly feeling heavy and tired from all the adrenaline earlier. She wanted nothing more than to sink into Max’s touch, to feel her warmth calming her nerves.

“I’m sorry. For taking it out on you.” She mumbled; she saw Max’s lips pulled in a small smile.

“I’m happy you brought me here.” She said.

“Really?” Chloe rose a brow.

Max nodded as she held Chloe’s gaze, their noses touching, “I love your family Chloe. They’re so wonderful and inviting.”

“Not sure if I’d call David ‘wonderful’ and ‘inviting’.”

“He’s trying to reach out for you, Chloe.” Max’s words were so sincere, Chloe almost believed her. “He’s trying but he doesn’t know how. I know what he said back at dinner was extreme, but well… You both are temperamental.” She chuckled.

“I know you can’t immediately get along; I’m not asking you to. All I’m saying is to try and be civil around him, see where it goes from there, alright?” She pecked Chloe’s lips. Chloe sighed.

Chloe held Max’s hand as they made it downstairs, she stopped in her tracks to see David at the bottom, looking like he was about to go up. They just stared awkwardly at each other before David quickly stepped aside.

“I-I was going to look for you.”

Chloe stopped in front of him with huff, she shrugged. “I’m here now.”

“I… Apologize for what I’ve said at dinner. To the both of you.” He shook his head; he itched his forehead as his gaze dropped to his feet. “And I’m sorry, Chloe. I know I’ll never live up to William’s place in your heart,”

Chloe’s expression went bitter, as if he could ever.

“But I promise I’ll become a… better man. You and Joyce are all I have.”

Chloe looked up at him, he held his fist up for her. She scoffed at his attempt but shook her head and fist bumped him, “Sure whatever.” She said, walking past him to the table again followed by Max who turned to him quickly, flashing him a smile before sitting down next to Chloe and scooting closer.

_It’s only a fist bump, but it’s a good start._

* * *

It was pouring waterfalls outside. A full-on thunderstorm with trees bowing to the winds, leaves fluttering in the air. Cloudy skies that flashed white with lightning for a split second. Joyce refused to let the pair go since visibility was so bad. She wasn’t willing to lose any more family members over car accidents, though she kept the last part to herself.

So, Max had to crash in for the night at the Price house. She spent the rest of the night watching TV with Chloe, hands clasped in hers as they glued their eyes to the tv silently. Aside from the small talks between her and either parents, Max didn’t speak much. Neither did her companion. Not because they were upset with one another, because silence is normal to them. It’s comforting and the mere presence of one next to the other is enough. Silence that speaks volume with the smallest of actions coming from the two. An accidental bump here, an awkward touch there. Looking for the limit, exploring the bumps and bends of Chloe’s knee. Drawing random patterns on Max’s thigh, no destination in mind.

After saying goodnight to Joyce and David, the pair remained quiet as they climbed up the stairs, still holding hands. Even now with the storm raging outside, the sound of rain drizzle against glass and thunder roaring in the distance, they still crave each other’s touch. They don’t know who leaned in first, when they closed the door to Chloe’s bedroom after them, but they found each other’s lips captured in a soft, slow kiss. A question. A match that started fire at the pit of their stomachs, a warm spot of light glowing from within their ribs, making their breaths warm and fluttery. It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t forceful and explosive like the storm outside. It was a soft, fleeting sensation that blew gently past the couple, carrying them to bed.

Max set the pace, because Chloe never wanted to push her past her comfort zone. Because she was a delicate butterfly that needed time to pull herself of her timid cocoon, the chrysalis Chloe is waiting so patiently for. And she’s seeing it right now, the brunette ridding herself from her turtleneck, leaving behind a plain white bra. Freckles forming constellations on different parts of her skin. Galaxies that Chloe intended to map and explore, to cement this sight into her mind as she laid Max down gently as if she’d batter her wings and fly away if she gets a scare.

Chloe remembered that time at the junkyard where Max looked at her the way she is now, half lidded eyes, parted lips, shallow breath. Only difference is, Max is smiling, she’s not confused or lost, Max wants her just like this. The concept’s enough to make Chloe cry, for someone to love her unconditionally. Chloe’s expression must’ve changed because Max looked concerned all of a sudden, “Chloe?” Her voice below a whisper.

“I’m ok.” Chloe murmured into Max’s skin. She pressed a kiss to Max’s lips, savoring her taste. Another to her jaw, another trail of fire down her neck. She felt her hands snake around her neck and tie knots into her hair and pulled, causing her to moan as she kissed her collarbone. With Max’s name at the tip of her tongue escaping her lips breathlessly, and another kiss, lower still, Chloe flooded Max’s senses, shutting down her reception to anything that isn’t tactile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while, whew!  
> Kudos are always appreciated, thank you!  
> Also, David's army story was inspired from my dad, who also shares a lot of stories from when he was in the army. :)  
> blusthings.tumblr.com  
> \- BlueKip


	16. Pâro

Max stirred from her sleep when she heard Chloe’s voice speaking through the phone. Her eyelids fluttered open and the smell of eggs and bacon hit her nose. Must be Joyce in the kitchen she thought. She rubbed her eyes and moved to lay on her back, sighing as she stared at the ceiling, remembering that she’s in Chloe’s room. She snapped back from her daze when Chloe traced her fingers across her knuckles and up her arm, coming to a rest on her freckled shoulder. 

“Hey, you.” She smiled, bracing her weight with her elbows as she leaned closer to Max, pressing her nose into Max’s cheek.

“Hey, yourself.” Max chuckled, her hand found Chloe’s three bullet necklace and played with it, hearing the metal’s soft clinkering when she twirled the necklace with her fingertips.

“You look tired.” Chloe laughed at the obvious statement, baring her pearl-like teeth perched in nice contrast to pink, pale gums that made her smile all the more attractive.

“Yeah, well I had good reason to be.” Max glanced at the taller girl now missing her shirt and jacket leaving behind a black bra with one strap that slid down her right shoulder with ease. Her hand then moved slowly down Chloe's neck, fingers skimming across love bites that she gave Chloe last night marking various spots on her neck, shoulder and collarbone.

“Guess so.” Chloe let out a barrage of light kisses all over Max’s face. On the lips, on the nose, her cheek bone. Following a path down her neck again where Max is most sensitive. She might have gotten carried away where kisses turned to gentle bites, but Max didn’t protest. Suddenly Max’s phone rung, the brunette sighed and tried to ignore it at first hoping it would stop. But it didn’t. She huffed audibly and reached a hand to the nightstand where her phone sat.

“Don’t answer it.” Chloe breathed, kissing a forming sore spot on Max’s neck.

As much as Max was tempted to oblige, she couldn’t. Because she cannot focus on Chloe’s touch when her ringing tone is on continuously. So, she answered and placed the phone against her earlobe, she was too sleepy and too absorbed into Chloe’s kisses to even form a comprehensible word. She resorted to a dazed, “Yeah?”

“Max! Heh… It’s Warren. Good morning.”

_Warren? What’s he calling for? And why now of all times god dammit!_

“Uh huh.” Max managed, she had to resist making any noise at all when Chloe moved her lips to her collarbones again.

“Uuuuh, yeah! Um… So, remember what Chief Wells told you once? About triangulating the area where ISO’s victims are mostly found?”

_Too many words. Her brain’s locked on Chloe’s lips against her skin. Can’t focus._

“Mhm.” She nodded.

“I’ve been working on these and… Coupled with the location where Kate was found, I think… I think I can estimate ISO’s hideout.”

It was like a switch has been flipped in Max, her eyes snapped open and she sat up, Chloe had to jerk her body back to avoid a painful head-bump.

“You what?” Max’s jaw fell agape.

* * *

“Remind me to punch Wario’s nose in.” Chloe rested her face against her palm, propping her elbow against the truck door. Max laughed slipping in next to Chloe.

“This is important too, Chloe. We have a lot to tell Mr. Jefferson, hopefully he’ll convince chief Wells to take actions.” Max explained.

Upon arriving to the academy, the two entered the cafeteria with haste, where Warren sat on a table with coffee cup next to his laptop. He looked up from the screen and smiled waving his hand. His wounds have mostly healed, but he still had a bruised eye.

“Max, Chloe! What’s up!” He grinned as the girls took a seat across from him.

“Groan.” Chloe rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Max nudged her playfully, “Play nice, Chloe. “ She chuckled, then turned to Warren. “So, what do you have for us?”

Warren smirked deviously and turned his laptop to the girls, displaying a map of Oregon with co-ordinates written on top.

“So, most of ISO’s victims are found somewhere along this highway,” Warren pointed with a pen. “But most of them are discovered in farming areas or the forests. They don’t show up in well populated areas.” He explained. “I was looking for some place within these co-ordinates that belonged to the Prescotts, and I hit the jackpot!” He grinned, pressing a button on his keyboard. The screen displayed an old looking barn, “A barn owned by the Prescotts, specifically, Harry Prescott. Sean’s father and Nathan’s grandad.”

“Son of a bitch.” Chloe cracked a smirk.

“Warren that’s incredible!!” Max grinned.

Warren could probably feel himself floating with pride from pulling two all nighters over this. “So, do you guys think we should go there or?” Warren trailed off.

“Dude are you fucking insane? You want us, three rookies to march into an old barn where a serial killer might be hiding? Let’s ask Jefferson first, maybe he can convince Wells to send some back up. Professionals.” Chloe sat back in her seat. Warren nodded and looked at Max who took a picture of the screen with her Phone. “We need to gather everything we’ve discovered and show it to Jefferson. Let’s go.”

* * *

“… We think Rott is the snitch, informs ISO of police movement and provides the drugs and camera equipment. ISO is the one who does the dirty work.” Warren explained, “We even have a potential location for the police to search, we just want chief Wells’ permission to go there with backup.”

“this is incredible!” Jefferson stared at the evidence from Frank’s list of clients to the map pinpointing the Prescott Barn. “You guys did wonderful! I’m so proud of you!” He nodded looking up at the three with a grin.

“So, will you help us?” Max chimed in.

“Of course! Max, this right here is a long shot but it’s worth the try! I’ll request a meeting with chief Raymond at once, I’ll tell you what happens whenever I get the chance.” He smiled proudly, “I’ll keep these to show Chief Raymond, you guys head back to your dorms and prepare for tomorrow’s quiz, yeah?” He put everything in a file neatly and stood up. The three thanked him profusely, watching him leave.

“Hot for a teacher.” Chloe smirked.

“Gross, Chloe.” Max chuckled.

“Well guys, if this actually works, I’m stoked to see my name on the news.” Warren laughed.

“Guess we’re balls-deep into this case now, there’s no turning back.” Chloe added. It was worrying, to say the least. But she promised Max to be by her side through it all, and it looks like it’s about to be over anyway.

* * *

The three friends waited outside Chief Wells’ office. Waiting patiently for Jefferson to talk with him. He was taking too long, Max was getting increasingly nervous, she knows this is probably a bad sign. And her thoughts were confirmed once Jefferson walked out of the office and sighed, looking frustrated. He shook his head and looked back as the chief followed him, looking at the three.

“Chief Wells-“ Max started before he quickly interjected, raising a hand.

“I cannot describe the pride I feel when the recruits work together to crack a tough case.” He paused, “But, aside from accusing the son of the owner of this very academy, there are many flaws in your evidence.”

“It might be just a hunch but isn’t it worth a shot?” Max stepped forward.

“Max, I understand your interest in the case. It’s admirable, but as officers you need to know that searching someone’s property need more than a photograph and a torn piece of paper. We need DNA, we need serological testing that links the suspects to the crime scene otherwise we’re wasting men, time and resources.” He said firmly.

“You don’t have to send anyone! We could just go there ourselves with your permission! We’re almost graduating anyhow-“

“Cadet Caulfield.” Raymond’s tone came out sharp and demanding. Max flinched and turned her head down, crossing her brows with frustration.

“Chief Wells with all due respect, Max is right. I could accompany them if that helps-“

“Mr. Jefferson please, you’ve got to understand the situation we are in right now. Imagine how disappointed Mr. Sean will be when he hears I’m taking his son for questioning. And what if he turns out innocent?” Wells elaborated, causing Jefferson to sigh and look at Max, giving her the ‘I tried’ look.

Max didn’t know what else to say. After all of this hard work, all the sleepless nights she pulled, Raymond takes all of this effort and tosses it aside. All in vain. She spun around her heel and stomped away in anger, followed by Chloe and Warren. The brunette marched into her room and was about to slam the door but Chloe’s foot was shoved between it and the doorframe, she pushed her way in and looked at Max. Sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed.

“So that was a bummer.” Chloe rubbed her sweaty palms against her thighs.

“He’s just a kiss-ass after all! He can’t wrong the Prescotts because they basically own everything in this town!!” Max gestured with her hands angrily, “They’re untouchable.” She cursed beneath her breath. Chloe sighed, she sat next to Max and wrapped an arm around the petite girl’s shoulders.

“You really want to go, there don’t you?”

“I don’t know. Not without backup I guess.” Max leaned back on her hands.

“I’ll take you there, then. We can sneak out at night, bring a gun or two-Oof!” Chloe’s voice caught in her throat when Max tackled her in a hug. The strawberry blonde laughed and ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair, “You don’t have to do all of this, Chloe.” She heard her mumble into her chest.

“Bullshit. I told you, Caulfield. We’re a team. Wherever you go, I go.” Chloe pulled back and smiled, “But I’m hella getting something outta this.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“We’ll see.” Max rolled her eyes and hugged Chloe again.

“Though,” The taller of the two said, her eyes fixated on nothing as she spoke. “I sort of… Have a bad feeling about this.”

“We won’t be there for long. In and out. Like back at Frank’s.” Max said. Though she’d be lying too if she claimed she wasn’t getting goosebumps from the thought either, her gut feeling warning her of a great taboo in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pâro: the feeling that no matter what you do is always somehow wrong.  
> We out here learnin stuff with the 2 chapter update. Dayum.  
> Kudos are always appreciated, thank you< 3  
> \- BlueKip


	17. Author's Note!

Heyyy! Sorry for updating yall like this. The next chapter is on its way, promise. Just 3 more chapters left.  
But I just wanted to tell yall that I have a lil tumblr account (blusthings.tumblr.com) where I post pricefield art including that of this fic. I'd really appreciate it if you take a look! Talk with me if ya want or request some doodles from me, anything's fine. (Just wanna reach out to fellow LIS fans yaaaaas!)

Also u may notice that Im like making subtle changes to the story (adding a few words or deleting a few). Im constantly trying to improve this fic.

Thanks for your support thus far! Take care, its a crazy world out there ♡  
-Blukip


	18. Always Take the Shot

_ “You two are sure?” _ Warren’s voice came through the phone.

Max looked over at Chloe, who pulled out a small box from under the driver seat of her truck. The blonde glanced at her and nodded before returning to the metallic container.

“Yes, Warren. No one should know about this. Prescott’s got ears everywhere.” She explained. “If he somehow knows we’re heading to the barn… I don’t want to know what would happen to us.” She gripped the strap of her bag tightly. A gentle sight could be heard from the other end of the line.

_ “I don’t like this idea at all, you two going by yourselves like this. I wish Chief Wells could’ve listened…” _ Warren sounded reluctant and worried.

“Me too. But we have to get our hands on any evidence to frame Nathan. For the sake of all these victims.”

_ “You’re always so thoughtful, Max. I’ll send you the location. Just… Be careful. Try to avoid any trouble, alright?” _

“We’ll try.” Max turned to her girlfriend who now leaned against the truck, loading an old pistol with some bullets, with one tucked between her teeth. She hung up her phone and walked over to Chloe who finished preparing the pistol then tucked it into her jeans from the back.

“Ready to roll?”

“The readiest.”

“Right behind you, captain.”

* * *

The barn looked out of place, standing there by itself in a clearing amidst the pine trees. It looked old and worn, with wooden planks falling out of place from the walls, repaired by a hasty fortification job. Part of the roof was missing with only the foundation visible. Along with some junk and barrels lying about. Chloe didn’t turn off the truck, she kept it on the ready in case something went wrong and they needed to book it. She sighed as she eased the truck to a stop, the vehicle rumbling and quivering in its place.

“This be it.” She announced, her thumb rubbing the old leather of the steering wheel. Max exited the truck, eyes glued to the wooden structure before her eyes. A gentle breeze brushed past them and it would’ve felt pleasant, but it sent a chill down Max’s spine. “Holy shit, this is scary.” She mumbled, hugging her arms.

“Just keep your swiss knife at the ready.” Chloe’s hand felt the handle of the gun, feeling safe at the feeling of cold metal beneath her fingertips. This is what’s going to keep them safe.

“Let’s just find a way in.” Chloe said, she tried the front gate, but it was locked from the inside. “Fuck!” She huffed backing away.

Max on the other hand wandered around the wooden structure and noticed a very suspicious metal sheet standing awkwardly in front of a gaping hole in the wall _. Okay, this whole thing screams tetanus to me _ , she thought as she carefully grabbed it and moved it to the side revealing the entrance.

“Chloe! Found a way in, come on!” She called out in a hushed voice, scared that someone might hear. Chloe trotted towards her, hand on her pistol as the girls entered the worn place.

It was even more of a mess on the inside, piles upon piles of haystacks lining the walls, an old broken-down tractor collecting dust and wooden crates that Max dreaded the thought of what they might contain. Camera equipment? Body parts? You never know.

The place did not have a stench, thankfully ISO’s work is… less guttural but still monstrous and twisted, nonetheless.

“God this is way too Blair Witch… I have goosebumps all over.” Max mumbled, looking around.

“Come on, Super Max.” Chloe touched Max’s back, “Hey, check out that old chest.” She padded towards the wooden container, forgotten in a corner.

“Careful, Chloe… I wouldn’t touch any stuff in here.” Max warned.

“Jackpot. Old shit.” Chloe said as she rummaged through its contents. Packs of fertilizer, aluminum cans of who-knows-what, newspaper?

“The Prescotts Bring Bomb Shelter Boom To Town…” The headline read over a picture showing a man - presumingly - Harry Prescott shaking hands with the mayor.

“You search for more clues; I’ll scope out the area.” Max said, getting up and dusting her butt from hay, dirt and dust. She noticed a hook hanging from the ceiling,  _ yeah must be for the haystacks _ . She assumed.

Curious, her eyes trailed down the wire that connected to the hook, and found it attached to a switch. She curiously pressed the rusty button, but nothing happened. Did she expect something to happen?  _ Doy, Caulfield. No power. _

She suddenly tripped over something as her foot bumped into a small metal object, she staggered forward and regained her balance before looking back.

“Klutz.” Chloe smirked back at her.

“Eyes on your paper, Price.” Max retorted. Chloe gave her a smug look before returning to the scrapbook.

What did she trip on anyway? She looked at the floor and saw a metal lock poking through hay. She bent down and brushed the hay aside then stood up and did the same using her legs. It revealed a padlock securing what looks like a large, metal cellar door.

_ And it looks brand new… Why? _ The dreaded question repeated in Max’s head. But she knew why. If she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t be here in the first place.

She tried tugging at it, but it was locked tight. Max had the shiny idea of using the hook to pry it open and so she successfully latched it on to the padlock. But she needed a counterweight. Her eyes wandered around the cabin walls, hearing wind whistle as it blew gently past the cracks in the wood.

That old rusty motor generator up there looks like a good place to start! But it was perched on a raised wooden platform.

“Chloe, help me up.”

“Sidekick at your service.” Chloe smirked, she interlaced her fingers together and gave Max a boost up. Watching her struggle as she hauls herself over the platform.  _ Nice view from down here too.  _ Chloe smirked.

“Up, up and away Super Max!” The strawberry blonde winked at her.

“I dig having minions.” Max grinned. The tension easing for a second before she had to focus on her task again. She jumped over the next platform, a little higher than the one she was on. Finally getting on her feet she glanced at the rope attached to the hook. She grabbed it and tied it securely around the generator. Max pushed it to the edge then placed her foot on it, ready to topple it down.

“Look out below!” She said before giving it a push. The motor went crashing down with a loud bang that startled her. But her effort was successful! The padlock was pried open. The girls opened the heavy hatch together revealing a staircase descending downwards.

“What… Is this?” Chloe whispered; eyes weary.

“Let’s not take too long here. Chloe.” Max looked back. Chloe nodded, hand on her gun.

The pair walked down the stairs cautiously but found themselves in a narrow hallway with a heavy, modern-looking metal door. Just what was ISO desperately trying to hide? Chloe grabbed at the door handle and pulled but it wouldn’t budge. Max noticed a keypad next to it,  _ fuck! A code? Seriously? How are we going to- _

Her fingers trailed over the keypad buttons, noticing how three peculiar numbers seemed to be fading out, worn with time.

_ Here goes nothing. _

Max punched in 5-4-2 and heard a beep followed by a heavy _ cahunk! _

This simple, harmless noise jolted her, and her heart started racing with fear and dread.

Chloe put an arm in front of Max protectively and drew her gun, entering the room first. “All clear.” She said lowering the pistol, in a monotone all too similar to the one she heard David use.

Max felt relief wash over her upon seeing the room empty. Of course, that fact aside, she still felt nauseous as she looked at the room she found herself in. It was like a photography model set-up but it wasn’t used with willing models. White background and floor, dozens of tripods, soft-boxes and studio lights surrounded the white sheets. Not to mention the expensive looking stereo for…  _ Music? _ That freak listens to music while these poor girls suffer?

Printers, desk, computer, couch, wires here and there. Only a Prescott can afford all of this! And the pictures on the walls were revolting, depicting various girls in a daze against the floor, helpless.

“The fucker has this whole fucking place prepped.” Chloe growled, eyeing a couple of syringes and a bottle of clear fluid. Her eyes caught the sight of big red files in a cabinet right behind the desk. She made her way there while Max started taking a photo of everything using her phone. Chloe was cautious enough to take a tissue and use it to open the cabinet and grab a file named ‘Kate’. She placed it on the desk and opened it, revealing all original printed shots.

In the picture, Kate lied flat against the floor, the angle the picture was shot at accentuated her curves. Disgusting and revolting the way ISO sexualizes his victims. In another, Kate’s head hung loosely from her shoulders braced by the floor beneath her, her eyes distant.

Upon seeing this, Max’s stomach churned but she still snapped a pic using her phone.

Chloe glanced behind her at the cabinet, spotting one name after the other,  _ Lynn, Kelly, another girl, another one, another few files, Sarah. _

Rachel.

Chloe’s eyes snapped wide; her heart plummeted to her feet. Rachel?! He’s going after Rachel next?! Nathan you fucking son of a bitch!! Chloe fumed, she started breathing heavily, her mind plotting his murder, her hands twitching. Max must’ve noticed this because she too looked back and gasped at what she saw.

“Fuck… No way…” She whispered.

Chloe stomped past her, bumping her shoulder a bit too rough. Her boots were heavy against the floor as she exited the room. She can’t spend another second here knowing her best friend’s in danger.

“Wait… W-Chloe!!” Max reluctantly and hastily snapped another few dozen pics of the place before racing after the angry driven 22-year-old.

“Chloe!” She called again. Chloe wouldn’t answer, rage overwhelming her every thought as she hurried up the stairs and into the barn. A sudden yet brief leak of enragement coursing through her leg causing her to kick the hay as she went.

Max called out for her in vain again as they both exited the barn, Chloe’s truck mere feet away. “I know you’re scared and- and angry but we should think this through!” She panted.

“Think what through?!” Chloe snapped, halting Max dead in her tracks. “Max, Nathan is going for my best fucking friend and you expect me to meditate over this!?!” She clenched her fists. “If you don’t want to come with me that’s fine. But I’m gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch before he gets the chance to touch her.” Max felt Chloe’s anger wash all over her, Chloe was panicking. Fuck, a serial killer is about to abduct her best friend! Why wouldn’t she panic?

Still, after Chloe’s broad shoulders turned away from her, Max felt a hand clasp her mouth shut, and she felt the pinch of a needle pierce into her neck. Liquid diffused into her blood and her mind, like a wildfire, instantly in a daze. She tried screaming out for Chloe, because she knew in her mind, amongst the fear and panic, what’s happening to her. But her voice failed her as instead of a mighty scream, it trembled in a weak brittle tone.

“Chloe-…”

It only took a couple of long –  _ painfully _ lengthy – seconds for Max’s day to turn to hell. She watched as Chloe turned around, realization and anger painted her face momentarily as she raised her pistol. Only for her expression to contort into that of sheer pain as a gunshot was fired. Crimson red exploding from Chloe’s side. She shrieked, dropping her pistol, stumbling backwards, her spine crashing against the side of the truck and she slid onto her knees and against the floor with a thud.

Max was aware, aware of everything happening all too fast. Her body was sluggish and sleepy but her mind was on fire. Her every bone screaming Chloe’s name seeing her body twist and turn with pain as she frantically placed an arm over her abdomen, letting out brief and unnerving shrieks of pain.

Max found herself on the floor too, only steps away from the shot girl in a pool of her own blood. She used all her strength to turn her head, take a look at the offender. Fully expecting Nathan to come into view. But instead, the sight of her teacher and instructor greeted her. In all his calm demeanor, a neutral face of displeasure as he lowered his gun.

“A shame it had to come to this.” Mark Jefferson shook his head. “But you see this is what happens when you girls poke your nose in people’s business.”

His voice became muffled, her view blurred, Max on the edge of blacking out. As much as she wanted the last thing she saw to be Chloe, her strength failed her and her eyes closed. Her breath became shallow and her mind slipped into nothingness.

“Max!! Max, Max look at me,  _ please _ !” Chloe panted, squeezing one eye shut in agony. The brunette did not respond, she was out of it.

“I’ll…I’ll  _ kill _ you!!” Chloe panted, cheeks pressed against the ground, teeth bared and clenched. “I’LL KILL YOU!” She screamed, only interrupted by a coughing fit. Each one followed by an anguished groan. Each word she spoke doubled the burning sting in her side.

Mark ignored Chloe’s threats as he crouched down and worked his way with Max’s limbs, trying to figure out a way to carry her. Chloe clawed at the gun just barely out of reach, only for her to feel a shooting pain right in the nose.The impact of Mark’s shoes against her skull throwing her head back with momentum. He kicked the gun away too, it slid into the bushes. “You deserve this; dying out here in the middle of nowhere.” He sneered before he returned to his task. 

Chloe coughed, the metallic taste of blood flooding her taste buds. Her nose hurt, her lungs on fire with every breath she took. She pressed against her abdomen, feeling her body tremble as it slipped into shock. “I’ll fucking kill you…” She mumbled shakingly between her quick sharp breaths, her busted lips trembling. “Don’t touch her!”

Mark hoisted Max with ease over his shoulder, her arms dangled loosely at his sides. “You’re in no position to make threats, cadet.” Mark smirked. “But if it helps calm you down, I’ll take good care of Max here.” He grinned as if he’s doing charity work. “I promise, I’ll get all her good angles.” He shifted her weight in his arms as he turned his back and walked into the barn. The ringing noise got louder in Chloe’s ears, the view in front of her blurred as shapes and objects melted into each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rainboq for betaing and helping me out with this mess of a chapter! Finally an update lmao /(TvT) /  
> Anyway, thanks for yall's support and kudos! Check out blusthings.tumblr for some pricefield doodles!  
> \- BlueKip


End file.
